Staring Contest,Snow and kiddies
by Untouchable-Life
Summary: Pg 13 for now R for later chapters. Draco and Harry both have been thrown into something weired what will happen when both these rivals have been changed into children. Will they get along or will they end up nearly killing each other..Complete!
1. Damm it !

Revised and fixed by my lovely super beta...Your my hero super beta.

Super beta: Thanks and now i must fly off and go to my greesy haired love!

Andi: (( waves at the flying away super beta...)) Goodbye...wait...WAIT ... WAIT WATCH OUT FOR THAT BILLBOARD

Super Beta: Smack...

Andi: at leastI tried to warn her...well you know what to do review me please!

* * *

Chapter 1: I put a spell on you!

* * *

Harry breathed deeply before he entered Potions Class knowing it going to be another hectic day. He dreaded entering the classroom, but there was no help for it: if he wanted to be an Auror, he needed to have a Potions NEWT.

He sat in his usual seat located two rows from the back. It was just about the perfect place to sit since it was far enough from Snape and far FAR enough from Malfoy. It was quite imperative that he sit as far away from Malfoy as possible because if it was possible then Malfoy was being more of a dick than usual. Lately, he had been acting up by destroying Harry's homework and hitting him whenever he got the chance.

Overall the class was creating more stress than it was worth. Harry could feel the same migrane pop up in his eyes.

"I think I need to stop wearing these glasses." He thought to himself as he placed the heels of his palms over his closed eyes and pressed inward; trying to soothe the pain with a light pressure.

The invisible bell toned twice indidcating that class had started. Snape swooped into the room giving the Gryffindors his usual glare and took special care to glare at Harry longer than the others.

"Welcome to another day in Potions Class." He gave an elaborate arm swing and the directions for the potion they were to work on was instantly printed on the small chalkboard next to Snape's desk.

"Today, class, we will be revising our unit on Contour potions. Some people will need more brushing up than others." He glared at Neville and shook his head before mumbling,

"I still don't know how that idiot got into my NEWT class."

Hermione patted Neville on the arm trying to calm him down. It was shaping up to be a 'normal' day in Potions Harry thought. At least as normal as any day could be now that the Ministry had recognized the fact that the Wizarding world was at war.

Harry, more than any of the other students, felt the pressure of the war. The Harry-bashing had stopped almost overnight and now he had to contend with everyone sucking up to him by sending gifts and 'and' Merlin only knew what else... Dumbledore had finally set up a room for just Harry's mail and a house elf had been appointed to deal with it all.

"Mainly, they are trying to keep me sweet so that I won't mind sacrificing myself for them." He once said to Ron when the conversation was brought up between them.

The big question in his head: Was he willing to sacrifice himself for everyone and were they even worth it?

Harry often wondered if there couldn't possibly be another way then to throw himself in danger. He was sixteen fucking years old, did people really think he was just going to throw himself in danger for them. Especially, ever since he saw his godfather, quite possibly the only person in the whole world who actually loved him and his only tie to this world, was rudely stripped away from him.

Harry was positive that most people saw only the scar on his head and never bothered with who he really was. People actually had the audacity to laugh in his face about it!

If he hadn't been distracted, he would have probably pulled a fit right there in Potions Class about the unfairness of life. Instead, he settled for chopping his pig veins a little too harshly. He felt obligated to act like an adult and show the world around him that there was nothing to fear, but at the same time he wanted to rant and run away from the terror like the little boy inside him was telling him too.

That was something else that had been taken away from him. He had been stripped of his childhood and his dignity at the Dursley house. They treated him like a slave and sometimes worse.

Coming to Hogwarts had been like seeing a ray of sunshine. He had thought maybe he could have a normal teenage life, but he had been stripped of that dream too. At the end of last year he had become an instant adult.

These days there was nothing on his mind except the war and homework. He was sick of constantly looking behind his back, but he gritted his teeth and continued on. He knew the minute let up he would be done for.

Harry had a pretty pout on his face as he dwelt on the idea of what everyone's reaction would be if he just started screaming,

"Fuck all! Fuck this, fuck the whole circus- all the dumb bastards!" Realistically, he knew he could not scream his thoughts to any one, no one at all.

He looked down at the potion and realized he was missing something. With his quill still in his mouth he got up to get a missing ingredient. It did not matter, in this class no one speaks to each other, everyone was either distracted with their potion or the Boy friend/ girlfriend deal.

He felt a twinge of jealousy but quickly squashed it down when he told himself that there was no need for a relationship. He just returned to his cauldron and resumed brewing. Ron and Hermione were having one of their boy/girl friend days: talking quietly between themselves and completely forgetting about Harry.

He told himself that he did not care. The way he figured it was to let them have this peaceful time together before the war and real life intruded on them.

Harry felt a light wisp of air around his neck; it made his hair in the back of his neck stand in attention. He stood up a little straighter and looked around. Everyone, including the Slytherins, were smart enough not to do any magic during Potions Class.

When nothing else happened, Harry shrugged his shoulders and went back to tending his potion. After adding the whale blubber into his cauldron he felt the cold air wisp around his neck once more. Only this time he could have sworn that he felt fingers tracing his collarbone. His stomach jumped as he scratched his neck.

"There it is again." He thought as he felt warm breath ghost against his ear. And then he felt himself lifting.

Starting to choke, His body was shaking from lack of breath. The fingers where so tightly wrapped around his neck he couldn't pry them off. His glasses fell off as he struggled, trying to figure out if this was a spell or if it was a real person.

He heard people screaming as they noticed him struggling and prayed that Snape would do something to help him. He was in serious trouble until he heard a loud grunt and suddenly a black figure hit the back wall behind him.

"Apparently Snape isn't going to help after all." He thought as blood was rushing to his head.

He finally located the invisible arms and followed them out to the rest of the body. He kicked his legs out, unbalancing the person and forcing them to let go of him. He crumpled into a heap breathing heavily as he looked around and saw a yellow barrier around everyone.

His classmates and some teachers were banging on the barrier trying to help him. He noticed Professor McGonagall banging and throwing out all the curses she could remember at the offending barrier and wondered idly what she was even doing in the Potions Classroom. He was lucky his eyes where actually 20/20 vision, and not the bad vision that people believed he had. But, that was another story all its own.

While he was still trying to recover, he felt his body being jerked to the left and an invisible foot came crashing towards his face. He crashed into the back wall, or at least what he thought was the back wall. Looking around again, Harry groaned at the pain in his head and wondered why the wall was groaning also. His eyes widened considerably upon seeing one Draco Malfoy on his back behind Harry. He had caught him- DRACO FUCKING MALFOY- had managed to catch him in mid air.

"Damn, Potter, you are heavy!" He said as he set him back on his feet.

Harry couldn't mutter a word. The invisible person had once again threw him against the wall before he could make any retort to Draco. As his head cracked against the wall he was brought back to reality and he started to struggle.

This time when he kicked out he only wasted his effort on thin air. His attacker had learned his lesson the first time. Then he saw Malfoy rounding on the invisible person with his wand out and ready to dual.

"REVEALIVO PERSANO," Draco barked out.

Someone slowly came into his vision. A young man with bright blue hair was revealed. Harry kicked his face and started to punch wildly at the blue haired man. Just when Harry thought he had the upper hand the blue haired man started to fight back. It quickly turned into a full out fistfight with both opponents trying to beat the crap out of each other. Harry eventually managed one last jab and saw blue hair fall to the floor.

"K.O." Harry said smiling. He looked up, figuring he would see the barrier go down and saw Draco being flung towards him instead. Not smart enough to move out of the way, Harry was swept back by Draco's body and they skidded across the desks hitting cauldrons, potion ingredients and finally landing in a bone-cracking heap.

They were both drenched in potions with Malfoy sprawled on top of Potter. Snape came to his senses around that time and saw the other attacker. It had been sheer luck that a little sunlight disrupted the man's spell and the glamour had flickered for just a split second. He aimed an efficient 'CRUCIATUS' at the person running towards the two rivals and as the man fell to the ground his spell wavered and the shield fell.

He stood up and spelled his cloak clean of dirt and bloodstains that managed to get on the black material. He swiped his greasy hair back and walked toward the group that was surrounding Malfoy and Potter ready to put things in order when he heard a familiar child voice yelling.

"Get away or...Or I'll bite you."

Snape's eyes flew open and he shoved people out of the way to get to the injured boys. He was practically speechless as he beheld a tiny little four-year-old Draco Malfoy with his arms stretched out, trying to protect someone.

Young Draco had only just managed to get his cloak wrapped around his otherwise nude form. The cloak was ridiculously large and also shielded most of the even tinier three-year-old Harry Potter. Harry was sobbing, his arms wrapped around Draco's waist and clinging as tightly as possible in an attempt to get away from all the big people.

"Oh, shit !" He heard someone gasp behind him then noticed that Professor McGomagall had fainted.

"Get away from him.. I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you all." The stubborn Draco said as Harry clung tighter to him.

Draco did not know who the little boy was who clung to him so fiercely. All he cared about was the fact that someone needed him and he would not fail. There was also the issue of the other boy's beautiful big green eyes but... he figured he would protect him in this unfamiliar place.

If he didn't know where he was and if this boy didn't know where he was either, obviously they were both in trouble. Draco, having been raised on fairytales about damsels in distress and knights saving them, reckoned he knew exactly what to do. It was his job to protect the pretty little boy behind him.

"Oh, Shit is correct." Snape reiterated for those not caught up on the unfolding drama in front of them. There were definitely two little boys in his class and he just knew he was screwed!


	2. Snuggles !

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I probably never will (unless I get lucky and snag Daniel Radcliffe!) I'm just here to write little stories so I could give a hint to JK Rowling that she needs a little slash in her life.

Harry: Slash!

Draco: you poor deprived child.

Harry: slash! Don't you ignore me. I want to know what slash is...

Life: Never mind. We will have this talk when you are older, Ok? Now on with the story !

Ashlie-chan: You forgot to say thanx to people who reviewed you

Life: O yeah Thanx to...Umm ..Umm wait I know this O yeah duh ..too..Elensaa..BadGirl64...Silvermoonset..Wlloyd16..California smells Funny (personally I enjoy this name) and Micky

Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 2: "I said get away! "

"I said get away!" Draco screeched as Hermione attempted to get closer. She took another step forward and was blasted by raw uncontrolled power that took the form of a dragon. The powerful blast made her zoom across the room where she was caught by her boyfriend, Ron. She was sitting on Ron's lap, blinking stupidly, when the silver dust finally spread away,

"What did I tell you about raw magic?" Snape asked the little blond boy who was still glaring at everyone.

The little boy's eyes sparkled as he recognized Snape.

"Little kid, it ok. My uncle here." Draco turned around to Harry.

"Come on it fine now."

Harry peeked around Draco and tilted his head.

"Really?" He asked, sounding none to sure. His front tooth was missing but it added to Harry's cute charm and his eyes were big and sparkly because of all the unshed tears clinging to his lashes.

Draco giggled at him and said, "We need clothes!"

Snape glared at him then dismissed the class so that he could get them dressed. Finally, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and stood in front of Snape.

"Hi, Uncle. Hey! Don't you glare at me. Mommy told you not to glare at me if I didn't do it on purpose."

Snape looked skeptical, unsure what to do. Most people had been shocked to hear Draco was related him. Actually, it was a misunderstanding. Draco called Snape 'Uncle' because his father knew Snape. Snape used to visit Malfoy Manor when he was younger. Draco's younger form was allowed to call him that before he came to Hogwarts, hence- Uncle Snape.

Ron Weasley had laughed at the name child Draco had blurted out. He also stopped the moment Snape glared at him.

"Children, come now. We have to visit the Headmaster. He is upstairs waiting on us." Snape swooshed his robes and it made Harry giggle.

"What are you laughing at, child?"

"Which child?" Draco and Harry asked simultaneously.

Draco then remembered some of his Malfoy etiquette that Mummy had been teaching him. She called it 'mammers' or something stupid like that…

"Draconis Malfoy." He announced proudly.

"What your name?" He did not hold out his hand because that would have meant letting go of the other's hand already. He beamed happily at the green eyed boy.

Harry smiled shyly.

"Can I just call you Drake or Draco? 'Cause Draconis sound a little..."

Draco sighed "Weird, yeah I know. You may call me…"

Harry smiled gleefully. "Harry Potter. Nice to met you, Drakkie."

Draco looked like he was going to choke on his own spit while Snape covered his mouth not to show his smile. Their reactions had the desired effect and Harry laughed.

Little Draco shuddered in horror.

"Never say that again." Draco said as he put his arm around the younger kid.

"It gives me the creeps." Making sure to shudder again to emphasize the statement.

"So how you do that cool flying thing?" Harry asked as he moved his hand in imitation of how Draco had produced his dragon.

"Do you do magic tricks and stuff like that?"

Draco looked put out.

"Magic tricks?" His eyes narrowed but a look from Snape calmed him down.

"That is the real thing. Daddy says I do raw magic. I can do those types of things because I haven't learned to control them yet. Well I kinda' do. 'Cause now it only happens to me when I feel threaten."

Harry was nodding.

"Hhmm me too.. But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia say I am just a freak. There is no such thing as magic. I always thought it was a ak-so-dent. I didn't know magic was real... the Dursley's Hate magic." Harry said as he got a glossy look in his eyes and bit his lip.

Before Draco could ask any more they were at the entrance of the Headmasters Office.

"There is no way I am going to say that out loud." Snape muttered as he eyed the little boys beside him. Leaning down he whispered in Draco's ear, "Tell the," and he pointed at the gargoyle,

"Chocolate sour rubber ducks."

Draco cleared his throat and said the password in a very Malfoyish tone. The kids burst out laughing but stopped when the gargoyles jumped out of the way revealing a staircase.

"Come." Snape said with another swoosh of his cloak.

Harry, who was already trying to suppress his laughter, was set off again.

"Hey, Draco, have you noticed he like to swish his cloak?" Harry looked down at his own twenty sizes too large cloak and started flapping it.

Snape could not help the smirk that graced his lips as he watched. The little boy resembled nothing more than a bat learning how to fly.

Draco was laughing at his antics.

"He likes to do it a lot." he agreed as he looked down at his own clothes. He wasn't too sure why he was in these huge clothes but he was sure that his mummy wouldn't like for him to be seen looking like this.

"This will not do." He lifted up his shirt and cloak like a skirt and climbed up the stairs.

Harry followed as usual. They still had hold of each other's hand for balance. When they entered the Headmaster's Office their eyes' widened considerable at the big jar of candy on his desk.

Dumbledore turned around and was staring at the two young ones in surprise.

"Well, this is unexpected." Dumbledore said.

Snape noticed he wasn't his usual twinkling self.

"Would you like some candy, little ones?" Dumbledore took the lid off the jar and held it out for them. Draco grasped his usual favorite and Harry, hesitant at first and watching Draco for guidance, then grabbed a chocolate frog for himself also.

"Children." Snape said interrupting Draco who was explaining to Harry about why the pictures were moving and why they disappeared.

Draco snapped to attention and blushed. He mumbled,

"Sorry, Uncle Snape." He turned back to Dumbledore with wide eyes and announced formally,

"T'ank you, Sir, for the frog." He nudged Harry and nodded for him to do the same.

"Yes, well, you are welcome." The old man's twinkle was definitely back as he watched the two little boys getting along so famously.

"Uncle Snape?" Snape cleared his throat and Dumbledore chuckled a bit.

Snape nodded and Draco relaxed.

"You may go over to the window and play." They nodded happily at him and he added, "Draco why don't you explain to Harry that he's a wizard. He will need to know about everyday life you go through and maybe a little bit about Hogwarts."

Draco nodded and dragged Harry to the patch of weak sunshine. They were soon sitting next to each other, chattering and watching their chocolate frog cards.

"What happened, Severus?" Dumbledore enquired. He was sounding grave while eying Harry carefully.

"He was attacked down in the potions room. Somehow two men breached the wards and…" At Dumbledore's look he added,

"I put a binding spell on them and sent Mongolia to fix everything up...Apparently they snuck in invisible and attacked Potter."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"Malfoy was helping Potter once he saw what was happening. One of the attackers threw Potter into Malfoy and they were both wounded. The second time they were thrown together they not only got potions all over them, their blood mingled. As for them reverting to childhood: I have no idea yet why the potions being mixed reacted like that."

Albus glanced back to the two happy little boys.

"You are sure about this?"

"I am sure that they are now children. I don't know why the potions de-aged them but I will find out since I have their saturated clothes in stasis and there is enough to analyze."

The twinkling dimmed as the old man noticed Severus was upset about more than just the de-aging issue.

"What else bothers you?"

Snape smirked, "If their blood mixed and got into the potions they are bonded, probably for life, unless I can figure out what potions where mixed together to create the bonding potion."

"I think we should take them to Poppy first." Dumbledore decided.

"She will be able to tell us how long they are liable to remain as children."

Snape nodded. "There is also the problem of informing their guardians. Quite frankly, you will do well to not tell the Dursleys anything. They will probably insist on separating the boys and I don't think that would be wise."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. When he left for the Ministry this morning he knew he felt something weird and now he wished he never left.

Sitting together under the window, Draco was still ranting on about magic.

"So the picture doesn't stay because it runs through all the other pictures that look like this one." They were currently watching the Dumbledore card.

Dumbledore beamed happily at them as he spoke to Severus.

"I had forgotten just what a busy little madam Narcissa Black was. She obviously takes excellent care of her son."

Severus nodded absently absorbed in the scene also. "And he is Dumbledore." Harry smiled when he finally got it.

"So what are you, a muggle?" Draco was frowning as he tried to figure out Harry.

"No, that not right. Uncle Snape said you a wizard...so why don't you know all this?" He stared at Harry's eyes.

"The Dursleys don't like magic. They tell me I'm a freak and there is no such thing as magic. But maybe I am a wizard. Then all those strange things that happen when I am around would be normal." He bit his lip as he stared earnestly back at his new friend who seemed to know everything.

"Does this mean that I am like one of those people from the telly, the one that can read your fortune?"

Draco looked puzzled and then glared at his uncle when the man snorted and started coughing to cover up his laughter.

"Telly? Fortune tellers? what the hell are those?"

Severus was about to sort Draco for his use of language when Albus interfered.

"Now, Severus, the boy does have a valid point."

Harry looked upset when he realized he might have said something wrong.

"Well I barely see the telly, only when I'm out of my... well anyway the telly is a box that shows of pictures of the person networking from one telly to another."

Draco nodded his head.

"I have no idea what the heck you just said."

The adults had stopped acting weird so the boys calmed down again and went back to playing with the cards. Draco was looking at the Dumbledore card and looking at the lettering in the back.

" I wonder what it says?"

Harry looked at the card too. Studying it thoughtfully, he began to speak.

"It says, 'Alubus Dumbledor cur..Currently Head mas..master of by many greatest wizard of ...hmm I know this one o yeah modern times Dumbledore is peart...girr particurlry famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Griliwardes ..something like that in 1945. For the discovery of the him I think that's a number must be 12 and his work with his partner Nicolas Famel hmm I know someone by that name Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ... what the if is tenpin bowling...ing."

Draco looked at him in disbelief.

"You know how to read.. you know how to read!" Draco just shook his head.

"How old are you?"

Harry looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

" Three and…a half."

Draco just gaped. "How can you read? I am four, almost five, and mummy says I don't need to read until I am six."

Harry debated on whether or not to tell him. Draco was starting to look very impatient though so he blurted out,

"Well, Dudley always throws his books into my cupboard. There are tons of books in there. So I just taught myself how to read one day when I was bored."

Draco looked skeptical.

"I did…I just decided to try and teach myself how to read." He was starting to get hysterical, thinking he did something wrong again. He looked down and brought up his knees. He began rocking slightly as he whispered,

"I'm not going back there again am I? I don't want to go back there."

Draco gave his friend a horrified look as he realized that Harry was unloved in his house so he put a supporting arm around him.

"I'm not sure why we are here, but if I go back to Mummy maybe you can come with me. We can go to school here later. My house is really big and Mummy loves company. So it'll be a good thing if you hang around my house, right?"

Harry seemed to perk up a bit at that suggestion.

"That would be lovely… But, where is your Daddy?" Harry inquired.

"My dad he's a git, I hate him." Draco's big grey eyes flashed angrily.

"He never visits my mom or me. I reckon he with his mistress."

Harry was about to ask what a mistress was when Dumbledore came up to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, please follow us."

Harry and Draco got up and followed Dumbledore out of the office. They walked up what seemed miles of stairs, Draco grasping Harry's hands because he kept tripping on his robes.

They walked into a room that smelt like some weird disinfectant.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the Ward, accidentally waking some of the patients up.

Poppy quickly circled the room and stared at the two children holding hands.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is?" Poppy looked closer and saw Harry's famous scar and the distinctive silver of Draco's eyes.

"Oh, goddess, they are young. What has happened to them this time?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Draco piped up.

"They don't know do they?" Poppy looked up from her crouching position and looked for the informative nod.

"O.k. kiddies, let's find a bed for each of you and a pair of p.j.s that fit." She scooped them up in her arms and settled them in two beds in the far left of the infirmary.

She told them to remove their cloaks then gave them overly large red striped PJs. Once the boys were dressed she transfigured the pajamas to the correct size and reopened the curtains.

Neither Harry nor Draco said a peep. They just thought about what the lady named Poppy meant.

They heard her tell the two men they could come back in then she turned her attention back to the boys.

"Harry, Draco, I'm going to perform some spells on you to see if you are sick."

"But I'm not sick." Harry interrupted.

"I hope not. But, you were in an accident earlier this morning, so I want to see if there are any booboos."

Dumbledore sometimes wondered where she got her information from. He definitely remembered not saying anything to her.

Poppy smiled at Harry as she began working.

"Your friends, Hermione and Ron, told me that you hit your head pretty bad."

'Oh, that's how.' Dumbledore nodded his head in amusement.

Harry stood still while she performed the spell. He was surprised at the feeling of magic.

She did the same thing to Draco. She began humming as she forgot about the men in the room and concentrated on the little boys. The different colors radiating off them because of the after effects of the potions accident was fascinating. She noticed a definite change in their auras as well. She wasn't really sure what she was seeing but she had a pretty good idea. And that idea scared her.

She conjured her clipboard, transfigured the correct forms, and began checking off and writing notes onto the paper. She looked at her clock when Draco yawned. 'They probably had a long day.' She thought and smiled at how cute they were.

"OK, you two, how about a nap. After you wake up, I will bring your dinner to you."

The two children nodded and pulled their blankets over themselves. Before Poppy switched off the lights Harry's timid little voice asked,

"Where am I going once I'm all better?"

Every one could hear the pure fear in the child's voice. Snape and Draco both looked disturbed, wide-eyed and eyebrows arched as they turned to Dumbledore for an answer.

Poppy glared at Albus until he managed his famous twinkly smile and said,

"You are going to stay here at Hogwarts. You are not going back to the Dursleys. "

Harry smiled brightly and turned to face Draco who did the same. They smiled at each other and whispered, "Sleep now." To each other.

The three adults walked into Poppy's office. Professor McGonagall joined them a few minutes later.

"I spoke to the ministry about the two men we have detained to find out who they are. Apparently they are not wizards at all. It seems that they both are transfigured magical creatures. They are both Doxies who have been transfigured to look like humans and then placed under the IMPERIUS curse. The blue haired man calls himself Sniper. The white haired one calls himself Tiedashi (I stole this name from a web comic hopefully she wont mind !)"

"That would explain how our wards didn't go off. But how they both managed to come into the school undetected is a big question. There also may be a possibility that there was someone already in the school who brought them to school before transfiguring them and putting them under the IMPERIUS."

Dumbledore seemed quite happy to rabbit on about his conspiracy theory for some time until Snape brought him back down to earth.

"The wards against performing dark magic would have gone off the minute the IMPERIOUS was cast and they were told to do the job of killing of Mr. Potter. But whoever is controlling them- well what I'm trying to say is..It could be any one a student a teacher ...the list can go on."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for everyone to sit back down.

"Did you find anything on them when they were searched, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately we did. While we, meaning Hagrid and I, were moving them something fell out of the Snipers pocket."

"He is the one with the blue hair?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. We found a muggle needle." She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small need with a vial of blue liquid attached to it.

"They admitted it was for Mr. Potter."

"Please hand me that. I would like to figure out what type of potion it is." Snape extended his hand, avarice gleaming from his black eyes. It was not a secret that Snape loved a good challenge.

His hand closed around the vial and he held it up to the light. He gazed through the translucent potion and noticed some solid particles floating suspended in the liquid. He hummed in confusion before carefully wrapping the vial up in a thick tissue and some gauze and pocketed it.

"Did you put them in the Dungeon room?" Dumbledore asked. He hadn't spoken in so long that McGonagall was startled until she remembered he had been there the whole time.

"Yes, I did." She blushed because she didn't say anything earlier. She waited a few minutes when nothing else was forthcoming from anyone and asked,

"What are we going to do about Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice had a panicked edge to it.

"If He who must not be named gets a whiff that Mr. Potter is like this, the boy will be dead before we can say Voldemort's real name."

"But what if it was one of the students who put the IMPERIUS on the two doxies? The Dark Lord will already know that his plan to destroy Potter failed. He is also bound to find out about Potter's 'Condition'." Snape drawled. He twirled his hand to show his frustration.

"Furthermore, if Lucius Malfoy finds out his little Death Eater-in-training has been injured while helping Potter he will end up dead at a young age also."

The Headmaster hummed in agreement.

"Well at least we know they'll just have to wait fourteen days to get back to normal." Everyone just stared at Poppy as they absorbed her statement.

"Well… according to my calculations Harry and Draco's blood were both mixed with unicorn horn, dragons blood, jasmine and spider legs. Some liguafies too I believe."

"And that would mean..." She was interrupted by Snape,

"The main essentials of the youth potion. You become whatever age you like the best and spend one day at that age. After that, you return to your correct age, one day at a time."

"Is it liable to cause any harm to them?" McGonagall asked Poppy.

Poppy thought not. Then added a bit more information.

"Usually people used the stuff to hide themselves. The potion was invented during the Revolutionary War in America by Scible Canazaa. She was a veteran nurse running away from the British authorities and disguised herself with the knowledge of a twenty-one year old nurse."

Snape nodded his head as all the information finally clicked together for him.

"So that explains why they're young and how the don't know anything about their lives before the age they are now. I think it is intriguing how they both chose around the same age. Isn't Draco approximately one year older than Potter now?

Professor McGonagall added her concerns.

"What are we going to tell the students? And, where are they going to reside?"

The Headmaster thought about it and couldn't come up with an answer yet.

"Do any of you have any suggestions?" He asked sweetly.

Poppy knew that look.

"I guess they can stay here until you figure out what to do about them. They'll most likely not remember their previous experiences until they have gone past that age, but again- I am not totally sure how it will work. Give them a day then they can surely attend classes. That way they wouldn't be too bored."

The head master agreed.

"We'll send them with a 'write it all quill'."

McGonagall looked a little skeptic.

"Hopefully, not like the ones Rita Skeeter uses, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course not."

They all nodded their heads.

"It is settled then. "We find a room where they will both reside until the spell wears off. Since Mr. Malfoy is a prefect room with his own room, we can just make his bed smaller and extend the room to include a bathroom. That way they will both have enough room. They may return to class as Poppy suggested. Now, I believe the only problem left is providing the little gentlemen with clothes."

As they got up to leave Dumbledore added,

"OH, yes, one other thing which we must not forget: Under no circumstances are the Dursleys or Mr. Malfoy to find out the boys had an accident."

He said this a bit gravely and everyone nodded.

"When I report to Voldemort I won't say anything to him unless it is brought up in the meeting. Hopefully it will not." Snape said.

"But are you sure that both of them can live together without killing each other? " Snape asked skeptically.

Dumbledore glanced out the office window in time to see Harry climbing into Draco's bed as Draco held the cover up for him.

"Yes, I believe that they will be perfectly fine together."

The meeting ended and everyone drifted back out of the infirmary to continue with their day.

A few minutes earlier in the far corner of the hospital ward, one of the little boys was awake and terrified. He had never slept in a big open bed before and it was too much for him. He blinked his wide green eyes and stared at Draco

"Draco...Draco are you awake?"

Draco groaned and turned to face Harry.

"Yesh wad up?" He said sluggishly.

"I can't sleep." Tears were brimming in Harry's eyes.

"Oh." He focused on the smaller boy's face and noticed the over-bright eyes.

"Oh, please don't cry. Come here." The minute Draco lifted his blanket up, Harry slid out of his bed and struggled to climb up into Draco's. He was very small compared to the bed.

Warmth enveloped them both and Harry snuggled into Draco's chest listening to his heartbeat. They fell asleep in that position. Draco holding Harry and stroking his hair while Harry was breathing on Draco chest.

* * *

If I get more reviews I'll put chap.3 up quicker!

And of course Thanks to My super Beta!...(( hands over flowers to a casted super beta)) That last billboard sure hit you, feel beter

Super beta: murff murff (( super beta says trying to talk over her full body cast))

REVIEW!


	3. Whee Snow!

O Hail my beta Fragonknight01, 

O , yeah can't forget to say that , Harry potter is not mine Dammit!!!

Authors note: The boys age approximately a year each night while they are sleeping...

Draco woke to the sound of someone humming a sad tune. It reminded him that something was missing. ( Harry? yea he always sleeps in my bed.) He turned around reluctantly and stared to his right, where the sound was coming from.

He noticed Harry staring out the window. 'So- that is where the humming is coming from!' He watched Harry's breath fog up the window with each note he hummed. The child was now 4 ½ years old and was gazing longingly out the window. "Morning." Draco said as he slid off the bed and padded toward Harry.

Harry looked at him sadly. Being in the infirmary was beginning to irritate Draco to the point he couldn't stand it any longer. "What's wrong?" Draco asked as he felt sadness radiating off of the younger boy.

"I'm tired of being in here, Draco. Can we go outside and play?"

Draco looked a bit startled. He had never heard Harry say anything before about missing the outdoors. Draco threw his arm around the smaller child. "Ya' know what?" He whispered to Harry, a mischievous look on his face. "Let's try to sneak out."

Harry's eyes lit up when Draco brought his finger to his lips to indicate the need to be quiet.

Harry and Draco both noticed sets of clothes that had been left at the bottom of Harry's old bed. They quickly put on the warm sweaters, jeans and Hats. Whoever had left the sweaters had color coordinated them with the boys' eyes. Harry's sweater was green and Draco's was silver.

Hand-in-hand, they quietly tip toed from the infirmary. Considering it was quite early in the morning, somewhere around 6ish, there weren't any students on the grounds or wandering around in the hallways. Actually, the whole place was dead silent. Draco pointed to a door, "I think that leads to out side."

Harry nodded, he was walking with a slight bounce in his step, knowing that he was finally going to go outside where he could explore uncharted territory. He pushed the door open for Draco with all his five-year-old strength.

Suddenly a cold blast of air hit their faces and made them shiver, both at the coldness and with delight. Harry made a little squeak and lightly walked through the door. He looked around, amazed by the winter wonderland and smiled brightly.

Draco just watched him contently. He felt that Harry was his to protect. Conversely, he remembered a dream he had had the other night. He remembered himself and Harry as their older selves, seeing him and Harry fighting and hating each other. He couldn't believe the dream. He didn't want it to happen. Harry was his best mate and nothing was going to change that. He was determined to protect Harry and try not to argue too much. He would make sure that his dream wouldn't come true.

Harry picked up some snow and looked mischievously at Draco. "No, oh no, don't!" Draco shrieked. A mouth full of snow was what he was landed with. Draco got that evil glint in his eyes and started to lunge for Harry. "Revenge!" He screamed in a battle cry.

Harry made a squeaky noise and ran from him, waddling because the snow was almost up to his waist. He didn't get far before Draco tackled him and shoved a fist full of snow down his shirt. Harry let out a scream as he felt the freezing cold ice melt over his body. Pushing Draco off of him he grasped another hand full of snow and retaliated.

They played the rest of the morning; running away from each other, throwing snowballs, and squealing in delight. They were happy that they were finally able to go out side.

In the infirmary office Poppy was up and just getting ready when the Headmaster dropped by. The medi-witch looked startled by Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"How are my two favorite students?" The Headmaster asked as he twinkled brightly. He found this whole thing amusing. Considering the other day and how Draco was acting toward Harry- all affectionate like, the whole situation plainly amused the old man. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that two of Voldemort's men came after Harry and had not been detected. Well, technically, they were two doxys. But still they where after Harry and that meant Voldemort would probably send more of these magical animals after him once he had placed them under his spell. He would have to go to the dungeon and try to get some more information about them before others destroyed them. Somehow he would have to keep an eye on the two of them.

The other thing that scared him was 'what was the liquid in the muggle needle?' Before he came to see his two students he made sure to ward a part of the dungeons so they couldn't escape and no one but himself and Snape can go in there to interrogate the two young men.

Poppy looked up and smiled. "They didn't wake up last night so they missed dinner. But you should have seen it, Albus! They were both snuggled in the same bed sleeping so peacefully together." She rambled answering Dumbledore's earlier question. She smiled happily and whistled as she began grabbing potions and healing salves for the other patients who were also occupying the infirmary.

"Last night I went to check on them because little Harry was having a nightmare. At least that is what I think was going on." She stopped and furrowed her brow as she looked straight into the Head masters eyes. "They grew right in front of my eyes. According to my theory, which I worked out last night, they just aged a whole year older. I believe Little Harry and Draco are now somewhere around 4 ½ to 5 years old."

Dumbledore nodded his head. He believed her. Then an idea struck him. "You don't believe that they think they have been here for a year do you?" Dumbledore's insides turned into a cold frigid winter. If they thought they have been here for a year he know that they would be longing to get out.

Seeing as the Headmaster and Poppy were boths on the same channel, they ran. More like Dumbledore glided and Madam Pomphrey stumbled towards their separate beds. "Oh!" Poppy said as she saw their empty beds. She didn't want to panic. Maybe they went to the bathroom. No, wait! They couldn't have gone to the bathroom because they didn't know where it was. She didn't see Dumbledore go past her as she stared at the beds hoping the answer to where they were would suddenly become clear to her. When she heard a chuckle she quickly went to the headmasters side. "Headmaster, I assure you this is not a laughing matter!"

"Yes, Poppy, I believe it is." He said as he indicated the two children outside with the wave of his hand. Harry just got plummeted with a snowball and began crying because he had fallen on his butt at the same time.

Outside, the boys were still playing. Swoosh! One of the snowballs narrowly missed Draco's left ear. He laughed freely and taunted Harry that he had missed. He sent a gust of wind that brought a light puff of snow to Harry's face. When it hit his face, Harry sputtered, "No fair! You used your magic."

Draco shrugged his shoulders and sent another burst of raw silver magic to make the snow sweep up and hit Harry in the face again. Not expecting the wind to be strong enough to push the child over or a piece of ice to come with the wind. He jumped when he heard a small cry. "What's wrong?" Draco ran to the younger boy. He saw a tiny cut above the emerald eyes that where about to shed tears. "Oh come on, don't cry."

Harry huffed. "I'm not gong to cry."

Draco rolled his eyes and wiped the blood away for Harry then smiled and poked Harry's nose in triumph. "Yes, you were!"

"No huh."

"Yay huh."

"nohuh!"

"Ya huh!"

"No way!"

"Yes ser!" Draco stared, disbelieving, when suddenly Harry's own raw magic copied his and sent a cloud of snow into Draco's face and up his nose. "Hey!" He was about to retaliate when he noticed that Harry was no longer in front of him. Draco felt his whole body prickle up and looked around fervently.

He was searching frantically when he heard a giggle. Knowing that giggle any where, an evil smirk spread a cross his face. Slightly to his right he saw the snow move as if it were alive and breathing at the moment. He tiptoed to the pile and jumped on it forcing Harry to lose his breath..

"Found ya!" Draco said as he lay down beside Harry and began making a snow angel.

Harry pouted and started to make one also. "How did you find me?" He asked curiously before closing his eyes as the sun peeked brightly from out behind some clouds.

"Very easy. I never heard snow giggle or move before." Then as a long shadow descended on the two of them he added, Did it just get darker out here?"

"Ahem!" Dumbledore said as he looked down at the children. He laughed as Draco 'epped' and Harry blinked, too surprised to say any thing. "Come in children. It is getting cold."

Harry was very reluctant to obey. He had been in the infirmary for ages and didn't want to go back in. He was about to voice his thoughts but Draco beat him to the point. "I don't wanna, we've been in that stupid infirmary forever. Why don't you ever let us out?" Draco pouted and crossed his arms.

"But you're going to start classes today ,we don't want you to fall behind in your studies." Dumbledore turned around and began to make his way back inside the castle, fully expecting them to follow. Reluctantly they did.

Harry remembered something Draco said, he was sure that they didn't start Hogwarts for a while. Then why were they going to fall behind in their studies, it was getting confusing. Draco also thought that this was slightly confusing. He looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders.

The headmaster led them to the hall. Harry immediately began staring at the ceiling. He was filled with awe and delight with how it sparkled and imitated the outside. He smiled blissfully as the pretend snow fell but disappeared before touching the ground. He loved the way it vanished half way through the fall.

Draco smiled at Harry and looked up at the wonder too. When they finally stop admiring the spectacle they noticed that a lot of people were looking at them curiously. Some girls giggled in delight when Draco reached over and grasped Harry's hand.

"You may sit where ever you like." The Headmaster waved at the four long tables then let them to make their choice.

Draco nodded to the headmaster then looked around the room. He recognized some faces: like the girl with bushy brown hair. He remembered he hit her with his raw magic about a year ago. Then he saw his uncle sitting at the high table looking down at him. He knew his uncle wasn't sneering at him. He saw the kindness in his eyes. He turned back to Harry and asked, "Where would you like to sit?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders unsure of what to do. There were a lot of people staring at them.

"All right then, what is your favorite color?" Draco asked as he looked at the different house colors.

"White, grey and green." Harry answered attentively. That narrowed it down to the back table- the Slytherin table. The table, which in Draco's opinion, consisted of blocky men, fat women, and only occasionally lithe normal looking people. But generally Draco didn't care. He thought if he could get some of those people in his side, which would mean a little more protection for him and Harry because he didn't like the looks he and Harry were garnering from most of the school.

He tugged on Harry's hand and moved towards the table. The table went silent, but no one said any thing when Draco made room for him and Harry to sit next to a Black haired girl. She reminded him of some one, but he didn't comment. He looked around and grabbed some eggs from the plate in front of him and passed it to Harry.

When little Draco and little Harry entered the hall Pansy's fork dropped as she started at the two little boys in awe. She figured that the two of them would have been cured by now. Her best friend was turned into a little boy, and she knew that if Lucuis should find out all hell would break loose. She watched the two kids as they headed for her table and noticed the Weasley gaping at where young Harry was headed. She was in mild shock that Draco sat next to her and was even more confused that the Slytherins moved without being told.

The whole table was silent, unsure of what to do. "Hello, Draco." Pansy was not sure if she was going to scare the child or not. She noticed that Draco's eyes widened considerably as he looked at her.

When Draco heard her speak his name he automatically knew who she was. "Pansy?" He asked as he took a careful look at her. He examined her features, trying to make sure it was really her. When she nodded he stated, "Ok, it really is you." He wasn't quite sure of what to make of this: his childhood best friend was now looking as if she was 16 years old. Much, much older than he was!

"Umm, yes, Draco. It is me." She acknowledged, not too sure how to precede with this conversation.

"You're so old!" Draco took the sting out of his words though by putting his hand on her face and caressing it affectionately. He was in awe of the change in his life long friend. .

"Thanks, Draco. That's definitely what I wanted to hear. Yes I am older." She could see the confusion stirring in Draco's eyes. She noticed that Harry had also abandoned his food in order to stare at her curiously. She could tell that the two boys where holding each others hand under the table.

"But why?" Draco finally asked after a long moment of silence.

Pansy smiled sadly when she noticed Professor Snape signaling her not to answer the question "Unfortunately, that is not my place." She was relieved when the bell rang twice indicating that classes would begin in 10 minutes. All the students were slowly getting up, groaning and heading out..

Professor Snape approached Pansy and to the two boys. "I hope you don't mind Ms. Parkinson, but could you please escort these two children to your classes? They will be following the same class schedule as you until they both grow older."

Pansy nodded her head then wished she hadn't. Her head began hurting while doing said action. It hurt way too much with a fleeting headache coming her way!

"And Ms. Parkinson, after lunch break, I would like for you to bring them to my office. We need to have a discussion regarding your new role in their lives."

Pansy groaned. She knew what Snape was hinting at. "Yes, Professor Snape, Sir."

While this conversation went on Harry and Draco where having their own conversation. "So who is she?" The worried look on Draco's face had prompted Harry to ask the question.

"She is my friend! My best friend when I was younger... I've known her longer than I known you. But now she is so old! I'm confused about why too."

Harry looked slightly 'put out' that Draco had a best friend and it wasn't him. But he quickly stored that information in the back of his mind for later. "Yes, I've been getting that to. I am beginning to wonder if this is really our real age. I woke up last night from a nightmare- it had to do with some creepy old guy named Lord Vorledmartis ??? I don't know but he was so... like "I'M GONNNA KILL YOU!" and all that junk. It was weird 'cause I didn't see his face but it felt real enough."

Draco looked thoughtful. "Lord Vorldemortis? Hmm... sounds like a cereal box."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Yep Lord Voldies. 'O's They are magically delicious." Draco said with an Irish accent. (or is that Scottish ??) (Beta says, "Yes, it's Irish.)

Harry didn't know why but he laughed until he had tears in his eyes. "What a stupid name." He finally gasped out.

Draco nodded his head in agreement while wiping his own tears away. "you are right ... ha ha... It must stink to have that name."

Snape looked down to hear what the two children where talking about. When his 'nephew' said Lord Voldies ... he almost couldn't contain his own laughter. 'Oh, that was a good one.' he thought. He would have to put it on his list of 101 ways to make fun of He who must not be Named.

I will update sooner if I get more reviews , I really don't care which ones. In the next chapter, There will be more discussion about the two doxys. So don't forget about Tiedashi and Sniper..


	4. Voldie O's he's not that scary!

THANNNKKKKK YOU MY BETA READER he's umm she's the best

Ashlie-chan: you don't even know this persons gender

Andi: shhh! It's a secret !!

Andi : ( on a podium looking at a crowding crowd of slashers and het.)  
Hello ladies and gents im here to comfirm that Harry and Draco will ....

Super Beta comes in : NOO you shall not give away the plot

Ashlie chan : 'blink " BlinK"

Andi : you are right thanks Super Beta

beta : it my Job

Beta flies off and uncearamiosnisly hits a bill board

Ashlie chan: Will we ever know who Super Beta is

Andi: Sighs I don't know

Ashliechan : OKK now thank you reviewers ( Andi was to busy thinking about  
the next chapter to say this) And to say this a gain Harry Potters Is not  
Andi's don't sue Please!

Two children caldrons: 10 sickles each

Ingredients for kids: a harmless way to teach young wizards and witches  
potions: 1 galleon

Seeing said harmless ingredients explode in potions master face: priceless

Draco stared in awe when his potion exploded. "That was awesome!" He  
smiled widely. He noticed the Potions Master growing facial hair.   
Giggling, he glanced over at Harry's potion. Harry's potion (every fan gasp  
now!) was perfect. It had the light orange tint that swirled in the air to  
show the perfection of the potion.

Harry was concentrating on his potion so intently that he did not even  
notice that the caldron next to his exploded. He checked to make sure the  
caldron smelled of sweet raspberries, then got out his ladle to put some in  
three small clear glass vials. He felt a sense of pride wash over him.

When he finally snapped out of reminiscing he looked over to Draco and   
immediately noticed the mess. He tried to hold his laughter in but it was  
just too much. Laughter escaped him and soon Draco joined him. Other  
students were laughing also, but mainly at Snape glaring at Draco as if he  
were about to kill him right then and there. Instead of murdering him,  
Snape stalked out of the classroom and went to clean the results of the   
exploded potion off him.

Pansy started in shock when she heard the explosion. She thought Snape was  
crazy for giving little boys potions sets in the first place. But then again   
this is Snape we are talking about and he is THE Potions Master! He should  
know what he was doing.

She allowed herself a slight smile so she wouldn't get into trouble by the  
red-faced, over-angered, Potions Master. She would keep her laughter to  
herself, thank you! She cleaned up Draco's mess with her cleaning rag,  
wiping up the useless residue. She gve Draco a smirk and thought to  
herself, 'So! He hasn't always been a potions genius. That talent must  
have come with age.

Then she looked at Harry's potion and to her surprise it was correct. Then  
she heard Draco praising him, "Wow, Harry. That's great!" She also noticed  
that Draco looked a little frustrated.

Draco knew he would have been able to do the potion correctly if he could   
read the words that were on the paper instead of looking at the pictures. It  
was annoying him to the point where he couldn't stand it. He looked  
determinedly at Harry and thought, 'I have no choice. I have to ask him to  
teach me to read.'

Harry wasn't sure what went through the blond boy's mind. But he could   
recognize that frustration and anger were radiating off of the boy. He  
jumped when Draco spoke to him. "Harry, I want you to teach me how to  
read."

Harry sighed. "Oh, that was it. I thought you were mad a me."

Draco rolled his eyes and smacked Harry's head. "Seriously, I can't stand  
this. I can't read and it annoys me so bad!" He crossed his arms and   
looked jealously at Harry's potion. "Damn it!"

Pansy smiled to herself thinking, 'If that had been the older Draco, he  
would have just stolen Potter's potion and said it was his'. There is such  
a difference between his younger self and his older self. Her eyes glazed  
over slightly remembering Draco when he was six. "Come on, Pansy. I'll be  
the brave knight and you can be the damsel in distress. I'll save you from  
the dragon." Five-years-old Pansy giggled. "You'll save me from yourself?"  
The six year old didn't quite understand until he remembered his own name  
and the meaning of it. "Hey!"

Pansy shook her head, remembering that Draco was never really the snotty  
little boy he pretends to be at school. But she knew how much he likes to  
keep an image for him self. So he would be a prat in school, yet when he was  
in the common room he would be worried about the people in it giving   
advice. He never once shot down anyone in need in their house. Sure, he  
would complain and tell them that they were lazy arses. But, he would always  
be wearing that 'all knowing' smirk. She thought it was nice to see Draco  
smile easily once more. Well, he was actually smiling at Potter and she  
hated the git-child or not. But a least Draco was happy.

By the time Snape finally re-entered the room Double potions was over.   
Pansy gathered Harry's stuff, which consisted of a small carrier bag to fit  
his small shoulders and put his potions carefully in it so they wouldn't  
break on him. Draco gathered up his own stuff. He was too smug to need  
anyone to help him.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulders and they walked through the hallways.  
Many children pointed and giggled in delight to see the two of them holding  
hands as they walked between classes. A bright flash blinded them for a   
moment at one point but when they looked around to find where it came from,  
they couldn't find the source.

Their next class was DADA and they entered a room with dragon bones   
embedded high above them in the ceiling They sat somewhere near the back and  
Pansy turned to them, looking sternly at them, "Ok, you two!" She said,  
"You can not disrupt this class. These things," she showed them two  
write-it-all quills, "Will write down your DADA notes."

"What's DADA?" Harry asked as he looked around at the different collections  
of swords that were adjured in the wall.

"Defense against the Dark Arts class. The teacher, Mr. Riddiclues, is an  
ass so I want you both to be on you r best behavior."

"Thank you, Miss. Parkinson for your compliment. 10 points from Slytherin."  
The Slytherins groaned and glared a t Pansy while some of the Gryffindors   
cheered lightly enough that the Slytherins heard them but not the teacher.

Pansy set up her own 'write-it-all' pen and grabbed a parchment so she  
could write her own notes.

Draco was kicking his legs on the chair when the class started. The man's  
monotonous voice droned throughout the class talking about stupid curses and  
what they could do to the Human body (or in this cases wizards body). The  
only thing that interested Draco was the burning question. Who the hell was  
HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED? And who was 'the boy who lived'? He rolled his  
eyes at the names. Draco thought that people who couldn't say a mans name  
because of his power were cowards. And 'the boy who lived' sounded SO like a  
really bad show from the telly that Harry had told him all about.

He kicked Pansy's leg to get her attention. When she looked at him he  
asked, "So, who is 'he who must not be named'?" Pansy darted her eyes  
everywhere but at him so he asked again, "Come on, Pansy love. Tell me."   
Harry was asleep next to Draco, too bored with class to even bother.

"Well, his name is. Lord.. Vold..Vold."

"Whoa.. Whoa. .Are you telling me Lord Voldermortis is 'he who must not be   
named'? Draco laughed "Oh, this is great. Harry, wake up. You have to hear  
this."

Harry blinked one eye. "What?"

"You know that guy Lord Voldemorstis or something like that. People are so  
afraid to say his name they call him 'HE who must not be named!" He said 'HE   
who must not be named' in a low manly voice.

"You're kidding right? Lord Voldie's the magically delicious…that's him?"   
Harry cracked a smile and tried to suppress his laughter.

"You two, stop it right now! His name is Lord Voldemort and his name should  
be feared. He is a very strong wizard." Pansy was just getting into her rant  
when the teacher stopped his lecture and stared at her.

"Ahem, Are you done now, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy nodded weakly and cursed the god who put this on her!! She was more   
than ready when the invisible bell rang indicating School was over. "Good!   
Now all we have to do is go to Professor Snape and then eat some dinner!  
She smiled at the boys then rolled her eyes when she saw that Harry had  
fallen asleep again. "Wasn't he just awake? I mean he was up, right?"

Draco shook his head to indicate that no, Harry wasn't awake.

She smacked her head and went to Harry to wake him up. She tried several   
ways, patting, speaking gently, shaking lightly, but he didn't respond.   
Pansy finally decided to carry Harry to Professor Snape.

She managed to pick Harry up and carried him while dragging Draco by the  
hand. Unknown to Draco and Pansy, Harry was going through a nightmare.  
Pansy, not realizing that he was not sleeping normally, headed toward  
Professor Snape's rooms. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed he  
was waiting for them to come in. As soon as Snape let them enter the room  
Pansy quickly put down her burden on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around  
him....

"So they failed." An ugly man with green floppy skin said. He was  
hideously ugly and reminded Harry of a snake.

"Yes, My Lord. The two doxys, Sniper and Tiedashi failed to give Potter the  
injection." A pudgy balding man with greasy blond hair spat.

"Do not get worked up over it, Wormtail." The man said dismissing the whole  
plan with a flick of the wrist. "The one who brought up the plan had told me   
today of some vital information." The snake man paused and gave a wicked  
smile. "Potter is now a child. It's brilliant! He is now vulnerable." He  
interlaced his fingers together and laughed markedly. "This is going to be   
the year the prophecy will be fulfilled."

…

Harry jerked awake. He was sweating, heart pounding in fear because the  
dream had scared him. Not recognizing where he was, knowing only that he was  
in unfamiliar territory and failing to understand his dream, he did the only  
sensible thing he could think of, he began screaming.

…

Draco automatically went to Professor Snape's side and waited for him to   
acknowledge him. When Snape put a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it  
Draco smiled up to him.

Snape ushered them into his office saying, "Come this way please." Then   
waited for them to sit down in front of his large black stained oak desk  
before speaking, "Hello, Miss Parkinson. How was you day? Uneventful I  
hope."

Pansy just nodded her head. She was unwilling to say what both boys did.

"Good. Glad it went well. Now on to our little problem- I would like to  
ask you if you are willing to take care of the boys until they are of proper  
age again."

Pansy didn't really want to but one look at Draco's hopeful little face  
convinced her that she would do it even if she did mind. "Good. Now then,   
here is a list of what you will be responsible for:

1. Make sure they don't get into too much trouble.. We know how Mr. Potter  
loves trouble.  
2. Make sure they attend classes and understand their work.  
3. Make sure they do their homework  
4. Do not let them out of your sight until they are old enough to take care  
of themselves.  
5. They are to keep regular bedtime hours.  
6. That they eat properly at each meal.  
7. Hmm… I believe that is it there is no seven. Right then…the main points  
are 1 through six." Snape was cut off mid-rant by a scream

Draco jumped up from his chair and sprinted into the other room before  
either of the older two could figure out if that was a scream or not. Draco  
went to Harry's side. "Harry? Harry, are you OK?"

Harry looked startled then hugged the taller boy. "I thought I was   
somewhere else. I had the bad dream again where that man sounds like he's  
trying to kill me." He sobbed into Draco's shirt. "It felt so real, like  
it really happened."

"Oh, come on, Harry. It was just a nightmare. That guy is just a crock.   
Come on. Don't be afraid of Lord Voldie."

Harry smiled, face pressed against Draco's shirt. "I guess you're right.   
Silly me again." He said reluctantly but thought to himself, 'I'm sure that  
it is real.'

Professor Snape breathed deeply as he watched the two boys. He wasn't sure  
but he thought he heard Draco and Harry talking about a dream.

"He is going to be fine, isn't he, Professor?" Pansy asked hesitantly.   
Then added, "Where are they supposed to sleep?"

Snape looked her in the eye. "They will stay in Mr. Malfoy's room. When  
they are eleven again they will be resorted into a house again. Until then  
they stay together in Mr. Malfoy's room." He looked around and finally  
noticed that while they had been talking, the house elves had delivered   
dinner.

Four plates of roast beef, potatoes, and vegetables were steaming gently on  
a makeshift table. "Ah! Dinner. Come on then, let's eat." If anyone had  
paid any attention to what Snape was saying they would have noticed that the  
greasy man had an extra jump in his voice when it came to food. They ate in  
silence. Occasionally Harry would kick Draco and Draco would return the  
favor but it was relatively peaceful.

"Well, now that dinner is finished, why don't you show them their sleeping  
arrangements, Ms. Parkinson?"

She nodded and grabbed the two boys bags. "Come on. Follow me and we will  
get you two put to bed."

The boys followed her out of Snape's rooms and further down into the  
dungeons. When they arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room  
Pansy spoke, "Gryffindor's suck….literally." It opened for her and once  
again the Slytherins met her with dead silence.

She threw up her hands, frustrated with the gits in the room and stormed  
through, and led the way to Draco's prefect room. "The Hitest Werewolf" she  
muttered the password to Draco's room. It had been Draco's favorite  
childhood book. The painting of the snake moved out of the way and she  
stepped into the room. Harry and Draco following along like little ducks  
following their mother.

"Ok, now. This is your room. I will be next door to you if you need  
anything. My password is 'The Grudge'. Go ahead and get dressed in your   
PJs and get into bed." She snapped. She didn't mean to be rough with them  
but she was tired. 

"Good night, Luv." Draco said using Pansy's nickname. Then giggled when  
she blushed. 

"Good night, Ms. Parkinson." Harry gave her a tiny bow as she looked oddly  
at him but did not say anything else. She left the two of them alone after  
saying her own good nights.

"All right! Alone at last. Now, teach me how to read, Harry." Draco  
started to bounce.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's sit here." He patted the side of  
the bed. He looked around the room and found a book. It was pretty thick  
but it looked like it would work. He picked up the book and bounced on the  
double bed instead of the cot which had been set up for him in the corner.

Draco silently watched him get comfortable on his bed. Harry glanced up at  
him before patting the bed again, "Come on." As soon as Draco sat down he  
began, "This is an 'A'." He pointed to the title The Anthropologist. Draco  
paid attention. "Alright an 'A'. Go on!" They stayed up quite late that   
night practicing the correct pronunciation of words and which word was   
which.

Thanx again and review please.

Ashlie –chan: Now that I think about it I don't even know your gender.

Andi-chan: you will never know MUHUHUHAHAHAH

Ashlie-chan : I will find out ashlie get out a wand and waves it turning her into a badly dressed sailor moon, And with my unbelievable moon powers I will bring justice to the world and find out!!

Andi: eeep! RUN !!!!!!!!!


	5. POOOAAANNNSSSSSSYYYYY!

Pansy woke up, tangled in her lush green sheets and tried to stretch. Then she sighed woefully as she remembered the day before. "Damn it!" She muttered, rubbing her hands in her face. Stretching again, she managed to put her feet on the cold stone floor and immediately yelped, "SHIT!" when the icy floor shocked her completely awake.

She made a quick dash to the bathroom and literally threw herself into the shower. Soon the hot water soaking her relieved the stress of the cold and she began prioritizing her day. "OK, first thing I do is wake up the little munchkins and get them to breakfast. Next we head off to Double Potions again with the Gryffindorks. Yes, this is a can-do day."

She quickly toweled herself off and yanked her hair back into a bun, too lazy to dry it properly. She walked out of her bedroom and was greeted with a hot blast of air from the cheerily burning fireplace.

Pansy paused outside of Draco's room and considered her strategy. She should probably wake up Harry first since she knew from experience that Draco the child, unlike Draco the adult, did not like being woken up anytime before 9 o'clock. She much preferred the adult Draco because he was a morning person and was usually up to welcome everyone else up.

Having put it off as long as possible, she went over to the cot and started to shake the clump of blankets. Noticing that her hands were sinking into the blankets instead of meeting the resistance of flesh she whipped the blanket off the bed and almost let out a scream. "Where the hell is the Potter brat?" She exclaimed softly before beginning a small litany of, 'Oh no, oh no!' in her head.

She darted over to Draco's bed and yanked the green velvet curtains open. She let out a small chuckle at the sight greeting her. Draco and Harry were cuddled up in bed together. With a book over them that covered over half of the tiny Potter boy's body. The two little boys looked absolutely adorable in that position.

Sighing, she went over to Draco's side table and opened the drawer. It was only a second's work to scoop out the camera and snap a picture of them. She knew that: A- This was great blackmail material, and B- they were the cutest sight she had ever seen.

Looking at their two small hands entwined, their little bodies twitching lightly as they slept; she actually carked a smile. That had not happened since the Dark Lord had returned. Tracing the smile on her face lightly with one finger, she put the camera back in the drawer before once again approaching the bed to wake up the two kiddies.

SSS

Somewhere deep in the dungeons lay two 'men'. Bruised, abused and badly damaged from being interrogated. The magical manacles that were placed on their wrists to stop them from transforming back into their original species were biting into their wrists and making them bleed. Both men were cowering on the floor dreading another round of interrogation.

"This is all your fault!" Tiedashi. Said as he looked at Sniper.

The Blue haired doxy brought his blue-tiered eyes to Tiedashi.

"Oh, Tiedashi, I found this lovely place next to a deserted graveyard. The trees are overgrown and moss is covering the angels. It is a beautiful sight. Let me take you there!" Tiedashi said scornfully as he mimicked Sniper's voice.

Then, noticing Sniper's sad eyes, he added, "It was a beautiful place though." He felt marginally better when Sniper cracked a smile before letting it drop.

"I'm sorry. You know I would never purposefully do this to you."

Tiedashi looked away, but looked back when he heard the cling cling of the manacles as Sniper moved towards him slowly, body protesting each minute move.

Sniper picked up the white haired man's hand and squeezed it. "You know how I am. I'm stupid…bull headed."

Tiedashi interrupted him, "Frustrating, annoying, stuck up, an arse, and stupid. But then again that is why I love you." He smiled solemnly, unsure if they were going to make it out and back to their village where they belonged. They both missed their family terribly.

The two doxies jerked when they heard the door open and held their breath as they saw Filch and a Ministry executive enter their cell. "Are you ready to talk now, boys?"

This frustrated Tiedashi to no end. "We told you a thousand times already. We don't know anything."

"Liar!" Filch snarled as he smacked a hidden button. It caused the doxies chains to tighten even more, forcing them to stretch and whimper pitifully as they tried not to scream.

SSS

Harry was still laughing when they woke up. Experiencing Draco's wrath from the other end of the magic stick wasn't fun but when you see it from this perspective it was damn funny. The hex that Draco threw at Pansy when she attempted to wake him up turned her hair a bright yellow. Lucky for Harry he had felt the magic surge, about to erupt and ducked out of the way. Plus living with Draco for two years had helped in recognizing his sleep patterns. (Remember- a day for the adults is like a year for them.)

They ate their breakfast in silence which was only broken every time anyone caught Pansy glaring at Draco. Her hair was back to normal but she kept reaching for it nervously and petting it to make sure it was still the way she wanted. Canary yellow had not suited her and no one was going to let her forget that she had had to go to their Head of House for the couter charm.

Harry stared at her long beautiful hair and blushed. He silently wondered what his hair would look like that long. He absolutely loved Pansy's long soft hair and wanted desperately to touch it again ever since she let him hold the end of her braid while she tried to straighten the bird nest that served as his hair. He made a mental note to ask Draco what he thought about it.

He moved his food around on the plate, not really thinking about hunger and just decided not to eat. His stomach was sending stabbing pains and he didn't understand why. He knew he had been through this before but the memory was somehow out of his reach. Again feeling that 'empty void' he decided to pick up his potions book to read some more while waiting for Pansy and Draco to finish.

"Harry, you have to eat something." Draco whispered in his ear making him startle slightly.

"I'm not really hungry." Harry whispered back.

"You have to eat. Will you try an apple or something?"

Cocking his head to the side he nodded. Draco handed him a sweet green apple and the happy look on his face made Harry smile.

SSS

Sitting across the room at the Gryffindor table, Hermione chewed her fingernails as she thought. This was becoming a habit separate from reading and Ron called it the THINK STATE. Finally frustrated with being ignored, he ventured a guess at what she was thinking. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

She looked back at the table. "I want to say more to Harry than just 'hi'. I miss him but I am afraid that he won't accept me. He is in a different mind-set."

Ron nodded that he understood what she was getting at. "Do you think they have brainwashed him to hate us?" he asked tiredly. He missed his best friend too and really did want to have him back. If the only way to do so was to say hello then that is what he would do. "Shall we?" He stood up and gave her his arm to lean on.

SSS

"OH, Oh, the friggin' Griffindorks are coming." Harry did not hear her. His mind was sending unpleasant pictures of two men being torched. He lifted his hand to his head and whimpered softly. The ringing grew, he had to get out of here…He stood up after nearly tripping over his seat and ran from the Great Hall.

Hermione saw Harry running toward them and stepped back quickly when she saw the tears running down his face. She watched as he ran out the door and skidded around a corner turning left. After the initial shock wore off the whole school saw Draco jump up and chase after his friend with Pansy Parkinson in close pursuit. Hermione shook her head at the strangely acting group and decided to follow Pansy. After dealing with Harry for the last year she knew that he would need help from more than one person.

SSS

"Why does it hurt?" Harry kept whimpering out loud to himself as he skidded through the halls. He did not know where he was going, he was just letting his feet take him to wherever they saw fit. And yet, Harry was not really worried, he knew that wherever 'it' was, was where he needed to go.

There where still the screams in his head. And now hear could hear them out side too. He stepped in front of a Dragon. His head in one of his hands and another hand on his heart. He knew he must go in there he didn't understand why but he must. " Open up" he said to the dragon. The dragon snorted and looked away the stone creaking with the sound. " I said OPEN UP!" The dragon stared blankly " why you little masochist of a dragon you know people…." the door sprung open. Apparently one of those words was the password.

When the door opened the Ministry auror and Filch both turned around, startled to see a young child standing inside the door instead of Snape or the Headmaster. They seemed to be having problems with the concept that a small child could enter the room without permission. Seconds later they were shocked to see two other children enter and the door slam shut behind them.

"What do you think you are doing?" The smallest child shrieked as he glared at the two men on the floor looking absolutely dreadful. He stepped in front of them and spread his hand out as if trying to protect them.

Filch snorted and the ministry man looked thoughtful. The two men behind Harry, Sniper and Tiedashi, looked relieved that they had been stopped.

Pansy looked at the two men then back to the boys. "Harry, these are the two things who attacked you and Draco."

Harry stomped his feet. "How can you say that, They are animals. They did not know what they were doing!."

Pansy looked shocked and then noticed that Draco was nodding his head thoughtfully. She shut her mouth and watched.

He was considering the shape the two bound men were in. "They are doxies, right? No offense but it is not in the nature of a doxy to attack." The section of the book last night they read was Care of Magical Creatures so they had all the information about doxies. It was strange seeing them though, Draco had to admit. To anyone's eye the creatures looked like men but apparently Draco and Harry were capable of seeing a type of light magic surrounding the tiny bodies of the doxies.

The Ministry Auror snorted. "They did something wrong, Child. Now get out of the way and go to class or wherever you need to be."

Harry sneered at the Auror. It made Draco proud to see the patented trademark Malfoy sneer on Harry's face. "NO!" He backed up toward the little men with the strange blue and white hairdos.

"Fine then. IMMOBLIS." The Auror intended to hit the child so that he could grab him and then put him out the door with his caretaker. He was surprised to see his own spell shatter against the shield the child had erected around himself and the two doxies. Then before he could recover from his surprise the child's magic flung him back. He and Filch both were flung against the wall and knocked unconscious before they knew what was happening. (Rule #1 in Harry Potter books of things not to do: Never ever hurt an innocent animal!)

Harry did not bother checking on Filch or the Auror. They only got what was coming to them for torturing helpless creatures. He poked his tongue out at them then turned back to the doxies.

He was staring at them with wide innocent eyes when Pansy interrupted him. "Harry, what are you doing? Come on! We need to go." She was pleading with him, knowing full well that he wasn't going to listen: Even as a child Potter had a well developed Hero complex which demanded that he save the world.

Draco moved over to Harry's side and rested a hand on his shoulder. Pansy was reminded of a 20 year old lending assistance to a child. Neither one of them were listening to her pleas.

"OK. I am going to try to get you out of here. I bet you want to go home, don't you? I have been hearing you cry since early this morning. I wanted to help but I did not know where you were until just a few minutes ago." Harry said shyly.

Draco smiled at them also. "I will try to heal you guys after Harry frees you." The two of them exchanged secret smiles, recognizing the fact that they still had a lot to learn about each others powers.

"We need to talk about this later." Harry said before he turned his full attention back to the doxies. He put his hand gently on the manacle and shuddered, sending his own personal magic out letting nature take over. 'As long as I believe I can do it, then it can be done.' He thought sadly as the manacles gave a soft click and fell away.

Draco immediately reached out and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. The soft glow surrounded them letting him know that the healing magic that has been passed down from one generation to the next in the Malfoy family was his to use.

As soon as the doxies were healed sufficiently, they reverted to their normal forms. They fluttered up into the air and landed on the boys' shoulders clinging to them until the door was opened once again. The doxies then gave them each a small hug, grabbed each others hand, and flew off down the hall toward freedom.

It was extremely surreal for both Draco and Harry to be doing magic they did not know could be done. They did not understand where their powers were even coming from. "I thought our magic would not come until we learned how to control it." Draco whispered to Harry. "Something is wrong. But what?"

Harry just shook his head. His eyes flickered from Draco to Pansy trying to communicate with him.

Draco caught on. They were both feeling a little bit nervous about how she was going to react to this. Draco seemed a bit wary of the girl's wrath. They were both shocked when she just gave them a shaky little smile and escorted them back out the door and through a few empty hallways to the potions class.

To say the least, Pansy was slightly disoriented. After witnessing what the two boys were capable of she wasn't feeling quite herself. She did not want to admit that her favorite cohesive thought was 'tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day!' Then she began humming lightly under her breath thinking about Snape insisting that she take the two boys with her. Oh well, maybe they would like to go…I might as well ask them before HE demands I do. All the while, in the back of her mind was the little voice chanting, "I just want my best friend back."

SSS

The next hour and a half went well. The whole class was being grilled in the properties of various potions ingredients. Even Granger was having problems coming up with the correct answers. Harry watched the girl struggling with detached interest. He felt he knew her from somewhere before...

Harry licked his lips feeling them chap up in the cold classroom. He didn't understand what was happening to Draco and himself. He looked at Pansy, whom Draco said that he knew before also. He could not figure out how she could be so old if she and Draco knew each other as babies.

His brain was working on overdrive. Could he and Draco be in the future? Maybe they did something to the gods and they were being punished by being turned into little children. 'That would explain why that Granger girl reminds me of someone.' He thought. 'No, that can't be it. It has to be something else. It just had to be.' There was also the little fact that Harry didn't believe in a god.

"Can anyone tell me what a newt's eye can do to a sleeping draught if added?" Snape looked around the classroom. He glared intently at Granger as if daring her to answer. He felt a smirk coming on as he realized he had finally stumped the whole class. "Come now. No one?"

Harry tentatively raised a hand. He and Draco used the potions text book to help Draco with his reading last night.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired. He was in a bit of shock, as was everyone around them. Well, everyone except Draco. He just shrugged his shoulders as if this were an every day occurrence.

"If you put the newt eye to a uhh…" Harry was feeling a little bit nervous with everyone staring at him. "Well, you see, the whole point of a newt's eye is to thicken or lessen the potion depending on which potion you use. If you use one newt's eye it will thin the potion, thus changing a sleeping draught into a pepper-upper potion. If you more than one newt eye to the potion it becomes a vile useless potion. The usual reaction is to throw up blood."

Snape dropped his wand which was currently in his hand. He stared at the boy then blinked, unsure as what to say.

Draco clapped his hands. "Couldn't help being a smart ass, right?" Draco used foul language he heard in the common room and saw no problem in using it.

Snape was still in shock. 'And he is only a kid!' he thought. "Umm, yes, that is correct. 20 points to Slytherin." He smirked as the Gryffindors stood up, ready to protest. "Seeing as Mr. Potter is currently in Slytherin house I must award the points to his house. He smirked at the now livid Hermione Granger.

"Professor Snape, that is totally unfair! Harry Potter is in Gryffindor House!" She was completely ignored by the smirking professor as the bell rang and they were excused.

Draco looked at Harry proudly. "If I had known that we could answer those questions I would have done it in the beginning. Then we could have spared some of those poor students the humiliation."

Snape heard him and gawked. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, come here." He looked down at the seven-year-old and the six-year-old. "How do you know the answers to 6th year potions questions?"

He bored into them with his patented Snape glare…the one that said I shall enjoy killing you very slowly if you do not do what I want… He was not about to believe anything without proof that it was real.

"Well, Sir. Harry began teaching me how to read since last year and well, we have been over the potions book probably a hundred times." Draco watched him to see if he was giving the correct answer.

Snape positively glowed as he nodded to the two of them. "Good! I shall expect you to participate in this class from now on. And the other classes?"

The boys groaned but nodded an affirmative.

SSS

"Snape is weird." Harry announced finally, breaking the silence that had descended at the dinner table. Dinnertime was generally quiet at Hogwarts unless something of interest was happening. The Slytherin table, having survived a grueling day, was busy eating instead of talking. For the most part, the whole hall was silent, only the occasional burst of laughter could be heard.

Most of the children were quietly anticipating a sleep-in until twelve and then a quick trip to Hogsmeade. Harry was just thinking about Snape and how the intimidating man had been nice to him that morning. It had been really nice getting anything from the man other than anger. He had been expecting it, the anger that was, to happen during Potions Class for some strange reason when he had answered that question.

"Mawart?" Draco asked, mouth full of food.

Harry just rolled his eyes. He looked back down at his charms book and resumed reading. He was hoping he could find the answer to why this world didn't feel 'quite right' to him. "Maybe I am just paranoid." He thought. It was just that he really, truly did not want to go back to the Dursley house, and he especially did not want to be around Uncle Vernon.

He was snapped out of his thinking by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Umm, Hello, Harry." He looked up to see the girl he recognized as Granger standing there. "Hello, Ms. Granger." He said formally in a bored tone, not really wanting to engage in conversation with the girl. "Yes?" He added when she did not immediately speak again.

"What the hell do you want?" It was a boy with black hair. He was tall and masculine. Harry had learned his name yesterday, Blaise.

"I am here to talk to Harry. I believe this is a free country and I may talk to whomever I please?"

Harry saw Blaise narrow his eyes at the girl.

Then Goyle looked up at her, a smirk plastered on his face and asked sweetly, "Does this table look like America to you, Granger? No. It doesn't. Now be a good mudblood and toodle away."

Hermione was surprised that something intelligent had come out of the boy's mouth. Then she looked down and noticed that little Draco was giving her a glare also. Sneering down at him she thought 'stupid!'. She was glad that she had forced Ron to sit down while she tried to coax Harry into coming over to the Gryffindor table to sit with the rest of his house.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would like to sit with us at the Gryffindor table so we can talk."

Harry looked at her oddly. "Why would I want to do that?" He wasn't about to admit to her that he did not know who she was. She was still standing there so he decided he had better say something else. Before he could another voice cut in.

Draco quirking an eyebrow and added, "I believe that whatever needs to be said can be said right here." He used a bored detached voice similar to what Harry had used earlier that day.

Hermione glared at the kid. "Fine then!" She sat down in front of Harry, making some of the house gasp. "Hello, Harry. I am Hermione Granger." She extended her hand so he could shake with her.

Harry eyed her carefully and lifted his own hand to shake. He unconsciously moved closer to Draco, pressing his hip to Draco's. After briefly touching her hand he quickly brought his own hand back down under the table to hide it while grabbing Draco's hand. He knew that if someone saw their hands intertwined that Draco would have a fit. So he made sure that his huge sleeve covered their hands. Draco returning the squeeze of his hand comforted him.

She was still there and he knew he was required to talk to her. "Um, Hello." He said knowing that he was repeating himself.

"Errr… So, what are you reading?" Hermione inquired thinking that this would be so much easier if Harry had been placed in his own house.

"Charms. We have an essay due on Monday and I decided to give it a go." Harry was a bit sharp, not knowing if he could trust her.

Hermione looked at Draco who was glaring at her jealously. 'Well this can't be good!' she thought to herself. "Ummm… Are you sure you won't come over and visit with the rest of our house? I would feel a lot more comfortable and we could discuss our theories as to why the goblins of Amsterdam were at war with the wood nifs there."

'Wait a minute…Our house?' her statement sounded odd to Harry. "I'm sorry. I am not in a house." Harry said with a confused look on his face.

"No! He will stay right here, Granger. You can talk to Harry just fine right here!" Draco sounded positively livid.

Hermione flinched and returned Draco's glare. Apparently the little Malfoy was not letting his even smaller friend out of his sight no matter what. Then she smirked at Draco and added sweetly, "My! Aren't we just the possessive little one?"

Harry was in shock at this point. "OK! No more games." He snapped. "I want to know why you think I am in your house. I am so tired of everybody saying we will be told when it is time." Harry hissed angrily at Hermione as he clenched his fist on the table and stood up on his knees on the bench to deliver his best glare.

"Umm…" Hermione was flabbergasted. She wasn't sure what she should say.

'It will be too much for them.' She looked around when she felt magic surround her. Harry was livid. He wanted to know what was going on and what he wanted to know right now!

Draco looked fearfully at Harry. He could tell that his magic was slowly seeping out of the boy's body. He was losing control and Draco knew he had to help. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him pointedly.

Harry must have understood the look because he slumped back down and all the cutlery and glassware stopped rattling. He peeked around fearfully wondering why the whole hall had gone so quiet and realized that they were not sure if they should intervene or not.

Hermione risked setting him off again but she really wanted to get him away from the Slytherins so she could talk to him and figure out what was going on. "I'm sorry, Harry. I can not tell you. I don't think you could handle the information if you did know."

Harry glared at her then flipped his hand in frustration. "Fine! Whatever! Your theory?"

Hermione looked at him oddly. "What?"

He explained in a frustrated tone of voice, "Your theory, you said you had a theory. I would like to hear it so we could trade notes, yes?"

She smiled, liking this brainy Harry who liked to study much better than the older Harry who didn't seem to care about his classes.

Draco immediately began feeling neglected the minute they started conversing and possessively grabbed Harry's hand not caring who saw. He felt much better when Harry turned to him and smiled before retuning his attention to Granger.

Harry was right, he had been thinking about why Pansy was so much older than them also. It was also weird that he felt like he already knew how to control his magic. He felt like he was living a new life, yet he knew he was still in the middle of his old life also.

'Maybe we have both already been though this and we have been in an accident or something that has changed us.' He thought as he sighed. He felt a headache coming on and he still had to pay attention to things: things like Granger's slip-ups. She said that Harry was already in a house. Gryffindor house to be precise. Maybe that chest in their room that they had not bothered to open yet held some of the answers that they needed.

SSS

They forgot all about looking into the chest that night. They both fell asleep in the same bed again, each promising the other that this would definitely be the last time they slept in the same bed together. Mostly they were just too exhausted to argue. It was tough doing the work of a sixteen-year-old when you were only six and seven.

SSS

"They are suspecting things, Headmaster." Snape said. "What should we do?"

The headmaster looked out through the window as he sipped his tea. "Nothing, Severus. I have a feeling that they will find out tomorrow."

Snape glared at him. "What do you know?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the look of frustration on his Potions Master's face. "Nothing is certain, Severus. Just an old man and his hunches." He smirked as Snape stormed out of his office then looked down at his candy dish. "And he did not stay long enough to be offered a lemon drop!"

SSS

Whatever was happening could not be good news Wormtail thought as he shot quick glances at the freak his old master had become. He flinched as the thing opened its mouth and began to laugh crazily.

"Hahahahahaa" Voldemort cackled cruelly. "Those fools!"

Wormtail looked down fearfully. "I am sorry, Milord. But what do you find so funny?"

Voldemort just looked at Wormtail in a detached manner. "Something wonderful. CRUCIO! CRUCIO!"

Wormtail screamed in agony when the curse hit him. What little sane part that still existed in his mind wondered what was awful enough for Voldemort to consider it wonderful…

Author's notes:

Thank you my Beta reader...Thanks reviewers ( Looks at ice owl) "You....just made Ashlie-chan the most happiest person...You see we beted that if some one told me if my beta was a girl ( i suspected that it was a she but didn't tell her) then I would buy her dinner...glares she has very expensive taste....but thanks anyway)

If people review ... I will update faster ( dont forget to check out my other story "through the seers eyes" it not beta yet ..so it not in its best quality yet.........

-Andi(Life)


	6. EWWWWWWW!

Reagular Disclaimer!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Breakfast of Champions?

Snape itched his arm in irritation. He felt the burning sensation of his mark, the dork lord was calling him. He hissed underneath his breath, both from annoyance and out of pain. He looked at the vial he currently held in his hand and idly wondered if he should take it along with him.

The contents of said vial were such that if it were put in a muggle needle and injected into the proper place it would render a person paralyzed for the rest of his life: The Butt. He hissed again when he felt the tingle in his arm become more of a burn.

Finally having enough he finally but down the potions ingredient and wrote a small note to Dumbledore saying that he was called. After watching the owl fly off in the night he retrieved his death eaters cloak and mask, put them on and threw floo powder into the blazing fire. "Riddle Manor!" He guessed. It usually it hurt more when Moldie O was at the manor.

Severus sneered mentally as he finally entered the hall. The scaly green man was watching him through his blood shot eyes. Snape bowed to him, pleased to hear that his breathing was raspy and heavy. You could hear the heave and hiss of his breath as it rattled around in his chest and back out. The old man coughed as if he was dying from asthma or suffering from bronchitis. Snape prayed that it was pneumonia as he waited until he was spoken too.

"Snape, I have received interesting news from my loyal pet a day ago."

Snape felt his breath hitch. 'HE KNOWS!' He did his best to bring his heart rate down. Cool and detached, but submissive, was the best aura to portray.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS, he said that young Mr. Potter was turned into a little tiny child. AND WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THISSS?"

Snape looked up at the man-thing and then back down, once again assuming his bowing and scraping position. "I could not tell you because Dumbledore was breathing down my neck. One of my own Slytherins shared the same fate. And your loyal pet is the one at fault." Severus thought to keep him talking; maybe if he said something about his pet he might slip and say his name. Snape could only hope.

Voldemort sneered. "You are full of shit!" He did not even give Severus time to look upset before screaming "CRUCIO!".

Snape was so used to being Crucioed that the effect was only slightly more painful than being pinched. He was just too used to the curse. He was smart enough to act like it hurt though so he managed a few whimpers of distress while twitching violently.

"It is true, my Lord." Snape said. "I do not lie! He set me up to find that vial on the doxies. Then he did not tell me what it was or how to use it until well after my window of opportunity had passed. Once Dumbledore knew about the vial I could not use it, could I?" Snape was more than a little bit proud of his acting ability. He let his voice quiver to show he was scared but in reality he wasn't.

The old thing masquerading as a human couldn't get up and kill a fly without proper motivation. He could, however, throw a mean killing curse once he was angry. "Fine, Mr. Snape! Get away from me." He let Severus almost escape then added, "You would not happen to know if young Mr. Potter is going to attend Hogsmeade with the other children do you?"

Snape did not want to answer him but he knew what he had to say. "He will be now."

"You are disssmissssed." Voldemort hissed with a flick of his wrist.

Snape got up a little too quickly. 'Oh shit!' He thought resignedly. 'Now I have gone and done it.'

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Other voices joined Voldemort's lead in punishing him. Fucking imbeciles!! It isn't like they would miss the opportunity to leave as soon as possible. "Now go!"

SSS

Pansy woke up and bared her teeth. "Joy! Joy! Another day another for me, another year for the midgets!" she said under her breath. Those two little boys were so strange! She stood up quickly and after getting dressed, she dashed into Draco's room. She heard the shower running and looked over at Draco's bed to see only Draco in it. She could tell that Harry spent another night in his bed. The cot was still tidy and was collecting a good layer of dust.

Pansy tried to shake Draco awake but he did not stir. She heard the door behind her open and someone stepping out of the shower. She turned around only to gape and sit heavily on Draco's bed.

It stirred the boy awake. "What the hell!" Draco screamed and turned Pansy's hair a nice shade of purple.

Harry blinked his eyes and stared at the still stunned Pansy. "Nice color although I think you used that one already." He finally managed to say before he sat down on the floor in front of the fire and began pulling a brush through his hair to untangle his long tresses.

"Your hair! Harry. Your hair!" Pansy was stuttering.

"What is wrong, Ms. Parkinson?" Harry asked, instantly worried about why the girl was carrying on in such an un-Slytherin manner.

"It is so long!" She stared at his hair which now reached to the middle of his back. It was currently being tied at the nape of his neck.

"Ummm…I don't see any difference. Did Draco hex me?"

Draco looked up when he heard his name. "Hey! I only hex Pansy because it is so much fun. "

"Oh yes. Loads of fun!" Pansy quickly charmed her hair back to its original color. (She now knew what to do, thanks to Professor Snape teaching her…and every other Slytherin.) She slid off the bed and went to Harry. Kneeling in front of him she brought her hand up and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. "Wow! It is beautiful. Not to mention you can pull it off so well."

Draco hopped off the bed. "Pansy, what are you going on about? He just grew it to this length about a month ago. Jeeze, woman! Don't you ever pay attention? Harry, can't you do something besides pull it back like that?"

Harry pouted. "Hey, I like it like this."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

"Here. I will put it in a braid for you, ok?" Pansy smiled at him as she worked. "There, all done! How is that?" She really was surprised to see Harry's hair like that. But then again, it seems that they are both growing up faster than normal children do. It was no wonder it only took a day for it to grow so long.

Harry went to the mirror and twisted and turned a few times. Then he nodded to Pansy that he liked it before jumping back up on Draco's bed to wait for his best friend to come out of the bathroom.

"OK, Harry, we are going to Hogsmeade today for a nice butterbeer and maybe some chocolate." She said. Then she stopped speaking and tried to have a conversation with her subconscious. 'Why am I being nice to the brat?' She stalled in her thinking. 'Well, technically it is not really Potter anymore. It is someone new and I am allowed to like him.' She hummed happily to herself after settling her internal debate and stood up to wait for Draco to finish his morning rituals.

SSS

They walked happily into Hogsmeade. They really didn't ask for anything. Except for a chocolate frog…or two. It was Draco who asked: one for him and one for Harry. They were both exceptionally polite the whole time and munched their frogs happily after receiving them.

"I bet you two are thirsty." Pansy said smiling down at the two kiddies. Draco nodded and Harry responded with a smile. She did not mind buying them either the chocolate frogs or the butterbeer that she had just purchased for them. "Alright, here you go. Drink up."

Pansy was still bewildered by Harry's hair but decided not to say anything. She smiled sadly to herself as she remembered yesterday's conversation. **"I want to know who I am!"** Harry had said after dinner. **"I want to know, Ms. Parkinson. And, I know that you know the answers."**

Draco had gone to the bathroom to put on his PJs and get ready for bed. She just gaped at the little boy. No way was she going to say anything. She felt bad when she saw Harry's angelic face fall just before he turned away. When Draco returned and jumped into his bed Harry had followed him but only stood at the edge of the bed giving the impression that he was going to leave.

"Tell us a story, Luv?" Draco asked in a sweet voice.

"Alright. Once there was a young baby who defeated the Dark Lord."

At her choice of story both Draco and Harry scrunched up their faces. "EWWW! Lord Voldie 'O'."

Her voice cracked and she had to fight to regain her composure. They really were hilarious when they started making fun of 'His Grossness". She told them about their lives in story form, trying to tell them about their lives, and praying at the same time that she was not giving too much away. It made her feel better that she had answered Harry's questions in a sneaking Slytherin way.

She sighed again. The boys were done with their drinks. Since none of the other Slytherins bothered to stop and talk with her she decided that it was time to go. She really was too bored to stay any longer.

The boys protested loudly. They came to a corner when suddenly Harry gasped. "I forgot my cloak at the Three Broomsticks."

Pansy and Draco rolled their eyes. "Well, go get it. We will wait here for you."

Harry ran off as fast as his legs would carry him. He stopped short when he almost bumped into a man. "Well, Hello, youngling." The man had short black hair, wore small glasses that complimented his blue eyes, and was rather bulky of stature but looked very strong.

Harry cringed. The man was huge. He couldn't quite place it but there was something off about him. "Are you looking for this?" The man said showing him a cloak.

Harry smiled at him innocently. "Yes, thank you. It is mine." He said sweetly and beamed at the man in appreciation.

SSS

Draco looked at Harry's retreating back, sighed at the boy, and then went to sit on the bench, exhausted from the day's activities. He looked down and noticed that he had a cloak on his arm. "Wait a minute! I am wearing my cloak and I am carrying Harry's cloak. "Pansy, I have Harry's cloak!"

Pansy suppressed a sigh. "Wait a minute. He knew you had his cloak, didn't he? He asked you to hold it! So what would possess him to go back there… Draco, move your butt!!" Pansy gripped Draco's hand and literally dragged him through the town.

Draco was horribly uncomfortable being dangled off her arm. "Pansy, what is going on?" The girl was running in four inch heels, for Merlin's sake! "Wow! You are scary." He whispered under his breath.

"Harry is in trouble, you dim wit!" She said huffing.

Draco caught her fear and started to run faster than she. His legs were small but he wanted to push it. He could go on. "Oh no ono ono nnonononononononono! Draco said. He whipped around the corner and saw someone handing Harry a cloak similar to the one he usually wore. Just before Harry took the cloak Draco jumped for Harry and gripped his waist. They both came into contact with the cloak and disappeared in front of Pansy's eyes.

She screamed in anguish. "NOOOOO!"

SSS

Harry and Draco groaned when the port key finally landed them. Their stomachs turned in disgust when they finally gasped for air. They looked around trying to recognize their surroundings. Harry seemed to have a slight recollection of the eerie graveyard and the small mansion up on the hill. His whole body shook with horror to realize he was not in Hogsmeade any longer

"Draco?" Harry whispered to the boy next to him. Draco was currently rubbing his head in discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm here. Are you OK?" Draco asked when he finally managed to turn his head despite the raging headache he had just acquired from being portkeyed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry smiled weakly and pulled Draco up after he managed to gain his own feet.

"You won't be fine for long, Mr. Potter." A harsh voice said from somewhere behind them. Draco and Harry both jumped as the shock of the voice literally sent cold chills through their bodies. They turned around to see who was speaking and gaped in horrified fascination at a scaly brittle old man. He towered over the two boys and looked a bit like a monolith from his grand height of six feet ten inches tall.

Harry and Draco both grabbed on to each other, shrieking in horror at the sight in front of them. Draco finally managed to take his horrified gaze away from Voldemort and looked over at Harry. "We were so wrong…He won't even make a good cereal!" Both boys were reduced to making gagging sounds.

"Muhuhhaha!" I'm leaving it here for a day and then I'll put the next chapter up. I hope everyone squirms in anticipation until then….


	7. Kill it before you eat it!

**Super Beta looks around at all the confusion in the Great Hall, (Sighs in pleasure to note that there are no billboards) then sneaks up behind a hungy Snape, casts the IMMOBULUS charm and levitates him out of the Great Hall and down into the depths of the dungeons... Minerva turns to Albus and says, "Was that that Rayne twit dragging Severus off again? My but that girl is an inspiration." Albus meeps and blinks his eyes as an efficient Minerva efficiently casts some spells and hauls off the Headmaster to commit acts of lecherous debauchery on....**

Andi;( Watches from her spot from Slytherin table) " Shes abousoultly BRILLENT"

(Looks at fred and george and laughs evily!!)

* * *

Chapter 7: Kill it before you eat it.

"You won't be fine for long, Mr. Potter." A harsh voice said behind them.

Draco and Harry both jumped as the voice literally ran through their bodies. They turned around to see the scaly, brittle, old green man towering over them from his superior height of six feet ten. The boys grabbed onto each other and began laughing.

"What happened to you? Were you hit by the Whomping Willow too many times?" Harry laughed breathlessly.

"No. No. I think his mum dropped him on his head once too often. Look at his nose!" Draco could not hold back the giggle when Voldemort raised a hand to touch his 'nose'. He then added, "You're right, Harry. He sure did get a good going over with the ugly stick: Probably got beaten by Professor Snape."

"How dare you!" the voice shrilled like a third year girl who just got hit in the breasts while walking along to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Draco both burst into fresh peals of laughter. "He sounds like Pansy when I turn her hair green." Draco gasped out.

Harry couldn't help himself. "Let's see if I can remember the spell." He waved his wand and the snake guy's sparse hair turned a brilliant shade of green. That set both boys off again even harder.

"I am Lord Voldemort! You will cower in fear in my presence!" He screamed. The Death Eaters cowered in fear while the two children stopped laughing and cocked their heads to look at him again. 'There! That put them in their place.' Voldie thought.

Harry and Draco burst out laughing once more. "I think you would scare all the customers away." Draco said between giggles.

Harry was laughing so hard at this point that he was completely balanced on Draco. "Lord," He had to take a deep breath, "they're (gasp) magically delicious. Haha haha…(snort)."

The two boy's laughter mingled together. Even there in the pit of doom, many of the people stopped and thought that their laughter sounded like bells.

"Enough!" Voldemort screamed.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Voldie." Harry chirped. He could swear that he heard someone snort behind him. He was sure of the snort when he added, "Why do snakes wear knickers anyway?"

"That's it! CRUCIO!" The light formed around Harry's body, tickled him, then bounced back to hit a Death Eater standing close to Voldie.

"I didn't know you could do that, Harry!" Draco said. He was totally in awe of his little friend's shield spell.

"Neither did I." Harry answered back. There was a fair amount of confusion in his voice.

"The time is nigh! The prophecy will be fulfilled here and now, boy who lived!"

Harry literally perked up. "OH, The Boy who Lived! Where is he? I want to meet him. I heard that he survived the death curse. I want to …" He was all big green eyes and excitement as he bounced up and down and kept looking from Draco to Voldie and back.

Draco snorted, "Why? Do you idolize him or something?"

"Nope! Just wanted to tell him what a lucky git he is! Personally I think the name he got is so …!" Harry rolled his wrist to show his frustration of not being able to put his words together.

"Snobbish?" Draco asked.

"Stupid!" A Death Eater interjected…sounding suspiciously like Professor Snape.

"How about completely boring?" Someone in the crowd called out rudely.

Harry laughed. "All of those together.' He looked around at the assembled mass of Death Eaters then back to Voldemort who seemed to have regained control of his temper. "Are we going to have a tea party or something? Because, I am seriously cold right now and I could do with a hot cuppa'. " He watched Voldemort glare at him for a few seconds then added, " And you seriously need to grow up or something because all this glaring and screaming is so immature."

He looked to Draco for reaffirmation after announcing this and received an affirmative nod. "That is what Mother always tells me." Draco added solemnly. Then he looked at Voldemort and pointed out the obvious. "Lord Voldie'O, you are blushing red and it so clashes with your green complexion!" He tut tutted when Voldie hissed in anger when more Death Eaters snickered.

"Enough! I will not be made a fool of in front of my servants! You are the boy who lived, Potter and today is the day you will die."

Harry's eyes opened wider in innocent wonder. "What? That is impossible. If you haven't noticed, I am only nine years old and the Boy Who Lived should be about sixteen or so. Anyway, I can't die today. I have a really hard essay that I have got to finish or Professor Snape told me he would kill me himself."

Voldemort continued to glower at the boys.

"Anyway like I said Professor Snape gets first dibs on killing me so I will just go now." He grabbed Draco by the hand and started to back away from Voldemort and his crowd.

"Yep! Big essay due." Draco said hurriedly. "Bye, Mr. Crabbe. Bye, Mr. Goyle. We will go now, Professor…" He was jerked away by Harry and could be heard lecturing the younger boy on social etiquette according to Mother.

Voldemort snapped out of his shock before they could escape. "OH, No you don't! RESTRAINTIS" He bellowed.

Both boys ducked out of the way. Harry behind a grave stone and Draco behind a retainer wall, with all the grace he could manage. Harry was just getting ready to move when the vision hit him:

_Harry crouched behind a headstone and knew the end has come. No help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still he knew only one thing. It was beyond fear or reason. He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide and seek. HE was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet! He was going to die upright like his father and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defense was possible (Rawlings, Goblet of Fire)._

___As Harry thought this, feelings bubbled in his stomach. "No! No! NO! I am not going to die here. I'm not going to let Draco die beside me like I let Cedric." He whispered to himself even though he did not know who Cedric was. "I am going to die honorably. No! I am not going to die at all. I'm going to win this and win it now. I'm tired and I want to rest this certain part of my brain forever. It craves for this and I have to give in and let my instincts rise to full potential." Harry's thoughts screamed in his head. _

___He looked over to where Draco was and could tell his heart was pounding just as wildly as his own. The unison of their fear brought him a sense of peace. Draco and he caught each others eyes for a second._

___That split second he let his mind wander and he felt like he was touching Draco's mind. They both smiled. Harry jumped out from behind the gravestone and put one powerful blast of heart magic straight toward Voldemort. Draco sent him a burst of healing magic at the same time. The boys' magics were the same color as their eyes, everyone watched in awe as the magics met and mingled in the air before crashing into Voldemort and his Death Eaters who were trying to aid him. Only one Death Eater was left standing on the sidelines. _

___It did not take long before several aurors and Dumbledore apparated to the scene. They all looked around ready to attack. "Put your wands away." The remaining Death Eater said. "There is nothing left for you to do." _

___He knelt next to his once master. "He is gone." Snape said as he pulled off his hood and mask. He pulled a vial out of his robe pocket and after opening it, he held it close to the snake man's mouth. Everyone watched him avidly as he chanted a soul binding curse, holding their breath as he gathered the life force up that had gathered, and directed it into the bottle he held._

_"__That is it! He is gone?" Tonks asked in disbelief._

_"__What has happened here, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he looked around at all the bodies. His voice was strained as he gazed at all the bodies._

___Snape looked up and smiled. It shocked everyone to see the light in his face making the greasy haired man look radiant and almost attractive. "Don't ask me. It was them." He jerked his head to where the two small children were. _

___The silver haired boy was leaning against the black haired one, trying to heal a scrape on his knee. Once the wound was gone the smaller boy wrapped the other one in a bear hug. _

_"__Hey, not so tight: Get off me you twerp! We are boys; we don't hug like little girls." Draco said. He was just slightly embarrassed knowing that there were people there watching them. _

_"__I don't care, damn it! I was scared that you were going to die and all you care about is your reputation." Harry was doing his best not to cry but he sure felt like it. If they got to Draco then he wouldn't have known what to do. Draco was his best friend and the only person he loved. _

_"__I know, kiddo. I know. I am sorry." Draco whispered into his friend's ear as he returned Harry's hug._

_"__That is just too frigging cute. Damn!" Tonks said as she watched the two boys. Sirius would have developed a hernia if he saw a Malfoy hugging a Potter. It was wrong on so many levels, but those two little boys were just so perfect together._

_"__All right then. I guess the war to end all wars is over." This from Remus who finally got over his shock of A: Voldemort was dead. B: Harry was now a child. C: He was hugging Draco Malfoy, also a child, but who was normally Harry's biggest enemy. Remus was at a total loss of what to do. He wanted to jump up and down…_

He walked over to the two little boys and spoke, "I don't know how you managed it Harry but you finally did what you have always wanted to do."

Remus watched the two boys as he said that. Neither boy seemed thrilled that they were there but neither one really knew what to do. "OK, boys. Come on. Let's get you two back to Hogwarts. Take hold of this portkey and we can go straight to Madame Pomphrey."

Harry looked around. "All those people aren't dead are they?"

Remus threw a look over his shoulder at Severus. His eyes widened when he saw Severus smile warmly back at him. Obviously the man had heard Harry's question and it seemed to be a positive… "Not everyone is dead, Harry. There are more dead people here than what we expecting but whatever magic you and Draco generated seems to have known what to do with them because Severus has already told the aurors that you did not cast any killing curses. The magic decided what to do with them, OK?"

At this news, Draco's eyes flew open wide and his lips began to tremble. Just as the port key activated everyone heard his childish voice raised in anguish, "Where is my daddy? He wears a funny mask too."

If it were not for all the people around him, Snape would probably have been singing at the top of his lungs and dancing on Voldemort's dead carcass. He kicked it a few times instead then put an extra high protection non-opening spell to the bottle that held Voldemort's soul. He did not know if he had been lucky that he was standing behind everyone else when the blast hit or if Remus had been telling the truth when he told the boys that the magic had decided who would live or die.

By the time the aurors had everyone sorted out and the bodies disposed of there were only five Death Eaters still in the world. Snape carried the mark but wasn't really a Death Eater; Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange who probably would have died had they been at the attack instead of being back in Azkaban; and, Crabbe and Goyle who were probably just too stupid to really be evil.

"Stupid bastards!" He mumbled out loud as he watched the aurors enervate the two of them. He finally went over and added his two knuts worth. "You all are wasting your time trying to get Crabbe and Goyle to talk. They don't know anything. All they ever did is guard the door or provide extra muscle for the inner circle."

"Ah!" Dumbledore said to this comment. The old man was practically sparkling. In the dark place he always managed to find some sunshine. Today, you practially needed sunglasses to look at him or you might be blinded.

Snape glared at him. "No, Albus! Tell the aurors to collect the bodies. I'm going to go home and go to bed. Call me if anything is wrong with the boys." Snape paused for a second. He called them 'the boys' as if he were on affectionate terms with both of them. He thought about it for a second then decided that he really was! Somewhere along the line he had begun thinking of the two as his own children.

He apparated back to Hogsmeade and began walking up to the castle. As he walked through town he caught the smells of dinner and began obsessing over food. Lots of food; candied apples, mincemeat pies, roast beef, pies, chocolate bonbons, maybe a lovely fish in butter and lemon sauce, egg noodles, creamed asparagus…pumpkin juice. He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting quite dark. He checked his watch and realized that it was not really late, only now going five, it just always gets dark early when you are close to the artic circle.

Anyway, back to the food. Five o'clock meant dinner time in the Great Hall and that meant lots of food. He was still mulling over what all he considered delicious when his bouncy step brought him to the castle doors.

SSS

"Draco?" Harry asked questioningly once the nurse had left them to put their clothes back on. Madame Pomphrey had just done complete checkups on both of them to see if they were suffering any damage from the magic they did.

"Yeah?" Draco's voice was a little strained.

"Do you realize that we are not really who we are?" Harry asked in a small sad voice.

"Yeah. I am Draco Malfoy aged 17 and you are Harry Potter aged 16. We were turned into children and lost all of our older memories." Draco said as he felt tears prickle in the back of his eyes. He felt the huge lump in the back of his throat and tried to swallow it down.

"We aren't real, Draco! Our whole lives have been a lie." Harry could not hold back the tears. "I was actually destined to do this. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Draco looked over at the sad boy. Their eyes connected and Draco decided to do something right then and there. "Damn it, Harry, when I first met you I promised myself that I would protect you. So, I'm going to do just that."

He walked over to Harry and enclosed him in a hug. Draco's eyes looked as if they belonged to someone much older and wiser as did the boy's whom he was hugging. "We don't need to care that this isn't technically our lives. This is what we have now! We are going to live and this is our second chance. I don't care what anyone else says. Don't let them bring us down." Draco said sternly.

"They are going to eventually want to come back." Harry said softly, his face buried in the crook of Draco's neck.

"Yes, well when that day comes it comes. Now enough thinking about this. Let's start thinking about that horrible charms essay we have to do." Draco said and gripped Harry's hand to spin him. "Chin up! We have the school to face. Let's go."

Harry was still skeptical that he was not who he thought he was. He was already someone else. Someone he believed, by his dreams, which hated his best mate. Harry sighed. 'Draco is right. Chin up Harry. We will burn that bridge once we cross it.'

SSS

When they entered the Great Hall they were both enveloped by Pansy. "Ms. Parkinson, you are choking me." Harry tried to say.

"Love, please, you need to let me breathe." Draco managed to gasp out.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, kiddos. I was just so worried about you." Harry and Draco both sighed in relief that she did not appear to be ready to start yelling. At which point she shrieked, "AND DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING DO THAT TO ME EVER AGAIN!" Her face as red as Weasley's hair.

"So much for her not yelling." Draco and Harry both looked at each other and said.

The hall went silent when Pansy burst into her lecture. Harry figured that the whole hall was also afraid of Pansy's wrath. "Thank you, Ms. Parkinson, for getting everyone's attention." Professor Dumbledore said while smiling like the maniac everyone knew he was.

The boys and Pansy sat down in their respective seats then turned their full attention to Dumbledore. If anyone looked closely around the hall they would have seen empty seats in all the houses where one or two students were no longer there.

"First of all, I have some grave news. Some students will no longer be with us. Mr. Boot, Mr. Nott, Mr. Revives, Mr. Creevey ( I have always assumed he is a bad guy. If you disagree, I apologize. However, I need someone in Gryffindor to die.) Mr. Harnieser, Ms. Greene. All of these students had taken the dark mark and died today when Lord Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and their combined magic overpowered him and his followers."

You could hear gasps from everyone then the talking became a bit of a roar as people began talking loudly about what had happened. They all pointed and stared at the two boys who were looking quite fearful of the mob becoming violent.

Dumbledore could be heard above the din. "May we have a moment of silence?"

Everyone slowly put their heads down and thought about their classmates. They did not understand quite how they died but it was sad never-the-less.

"All right! Now, on a lighter note: We have a special announcement to make. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy would you both please stand up?"

Harry and Draco stood up. "Where is he going with this?" Draco whispered to Harry nervously.

They both stood up on the bench so that everyone could see them. "These two boys have done what we thought was the impossible. Together they defeated the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort."

When he said 'defeated Lord Voldemort' everyone started screaming and clapping loudly at the excitement of it all. Dumbledore had to cast a 'Sonorous' on his voice to be heard above the cheering.

Pansy literally scooped the two boys up in her arms and swung them around. When she finally put them down, Harry turned to Draco and said, "So, I'm taking a wild guess here, but we did a good thing?"

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I mean Lord Voldie was pretty damn weak. I think just about anyone could have taken him out with a good sneeze." He yawned and stretched a bit, waving his arms in the air.

Harry looked longingly at the dinner table but knew they would not get to eat. Everyone else was too excited. "Alright, do you want to play wizard's chess?

"Yeah, since we aren't going to get any food we might as well do something else." Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and they left the hall, not caring whether everyone was still cheering or not.

He looked at the small group with him. There was Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vince, and Harry. "How about we do strategy chess? That way all six of us can play."

Blaise grinned at the others. "I call Harry and Draco."

Pansy glared at him. "That means I get stuck with Crabbe and Goyle."

Greg and Vince grinned at each other, "Or that means we get stuck with her…"

Draco laughed to see his best friends laughing and having fun teasing each other. "I think we are going to be OK, Harry." He whispered to the smaller boy who was once again clinging to his side like a magnet to a refrigerator.

SSS

Somewhere in Azkaban a blond haired man sat talking to his wife. "Stupid Potter!" Lucius said to Narcissa.

"Draco was there too, Dear. I'm glad they got rid of the old fool."

Lucius looked like someone had just smacked him. "I cannot believe what I just heard, Narcissa. You have to be joking! The man was a brilliant mind."

Narcissa snorted. "Oh, yes. Absolutely brilliant! He was bent upon killing a child who had no means of self-defense! Lovely! Absolutely Lovely! This conversation is over. Do not contact our son or me until you get your head on straight. Good bye!" Narcissa walked away, her skirts swirling around her. "I think it is time for me to go visit my son at school and see how he and Harry are doing."

"Aaaaaahhh!" was heard to echo down the corridors as she smilingly walked out the front doors, smiling pleasantly at the cringing dementors

* * *

Reviews Please!! o yeah i dont own Harry potter but i should of

put that in the top....whoops to late!!!


	8. Insecure

((Chapter 8: Insecure))

_**/this is a flash back before their life/**_

While the hat is sorting the boys the audience does not hear the conversations between the boy and the hat since it is private and works the same way all sortings do.

* * *

SSS 

Narcissa walked calmly through the gates at Hogwarts entrance as the wind picked up her extravagant robes and caused them to billow slightly. She felt eyes on her from all directions and let a small smile grace her beautiful goddess-like face. She knew her beauty could still attract the younger generation and that made her feel even more confident. She walked up the path to the front doors of Hogwarts, aware that only a few students were fully awake at the ungodly hour of 6 a.m. Narcissa had been up and was dressed, fully awake and ready to see her son for several hours now.

She had fire called Dumbledore last night after returning from visiting with her crazy husband and had requested that she be allowed to visit her young son. She, unlike Lucius, had been fully aware of the fact that Draco had been changed back to a little child and was dying to get her hands on her sweet little dragon again. Now that she was no longer sworn to secrecy in order to protect Draco she was determined to have a few minutes with her precocious offspring.

She opened the door to the halls and anyone who was up that hour woke up instantly at the woman's cold but happy state. She nodded her head to Snape who automatically got up and went to her. She nodded to Dumbledore who gave her the all-knowing twinkle of his eye.

Severus escorted her over to the all-familiar Slytherin table and seated her before a place setting. As she thanked Snape for being so kind to her a steaming cup of tea and a plate of biscuits appeared in front of her. She sipped the tea and glanced around casually as Snape informed her of the outstanding progress her son was making.

SSS

Harry waited patiently for Draco to step out of the shower. Today was the day when they were going to be sorted. Pansy had informed them that Snape had talked to her the day before. Neither boy had any knowledge of what she meant. According to their time schedule it had been a year since the disaster between Voldemort and themselves. They still could not figure out how their magic came about, though they were very happy to find out that it had helped them to save themselves.

Harry twisted a strand of his long hair between his fingers letting the hair comfort him. He wasn't worried about grades; he wasn't worried about girls even; he was desperately scared that he was going to be separated from Draco. Draco, to him, was his solid ground. They were both in the same boat and he wanted Draco to stay with him as long as possible.

Harry knew about the situation he was in, and so did Draco. He did not want to leave his best friend who had been there for him since the beginning. He settled down on the bed and started braiding his hair loosely. Having a feeling that whatever sorting involved, his hair would probably get in the way. He looked up abruptly when Draco crashed through the bathroom door and gave him a broad smile.

Harry smiled attentively back cursing Draco mentally for not being worried.

"Today is the day we get our colors." Draco said as if he were going into the army.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry looked away and tied his cloak together. It was the school's uniform without neither tie nor the shield that announced which house they had been sorted into. The colors would be magicked on as soon as they were sorted.

"Did you finish your essay?" Draco asked the smaller boy, trying to clear the room of anxiousness.

Harry nodded once and shouldered his bag. To Draco, the 10 ½ year old (I know- I know- not the right age to go to Hogwarts but we are going to make an exception here because Draco is already 11 so live with it!) looked very insecure, but his demeanor was hard just like Draco showed him.

"_Your fears will be the downfall of you, Potter!" _Harry shivered he never remembered Draco sounding so cold to him like that before. But the Draco in his mind that likes to emerge from his thoughts sometimes sounds so cruel it makes his heart clutch in pain. 'I wonder if he goes though this too.' Harry bit his lip wanting to say something but didn't.

Unknown to Harry, Draco was thinking the same thing. His subconscious would sometimes provide him with a meaner, non-feeling Harry, unlike the caring, soft Harry that was standing in front of him. He was sacred out of his wits when he heard that they where going to be sorted and there was only a twenty-five percent chance that Harry would be placed in the same house as he was going to .

Draco was in the bathroom not five seconds ago gritting his teeth over the thought that Harry would most likely go to Gryffindor House and they would lose contact. He could see it now: Harry smiling with the Granger girl and Harry and the 'weasel' boy laughing at him. He could see Harry drifting away from him. Harry was too pure, too innocent, to be part of the hardworking, cunning Slytherins. Draco knew that he belonged in Slytherin- hopefully together they would be brilliant and successful in classes; they would throw pranks and would naturally be better than everyone else.

Draco watched the smaller boy looking at his shoes. 'It seems that Harry feels like we are going to go our separate ways too. Maybe I could try and convince the hat to put me where Harry is…but what if Harry goes to a house I know that I cannot be part of…' Even in his head, Draco knew he sounded absurd.

They walked into the Great Hall looking glum. They did not even notice that they had forgotten to wake Pansy up before they left. They felt the need for independence pushing them away form the girl who whom they had depended on for the last seven years of their lives. (Remember- a day equals a year here.)

Draco looked around the room and observed people eating as he made his way to the Slytherin table.

Harry's soft hesitant voice caught his attention. "Draco, who is she?" There was a total look of awe on Harry's face as he pointed in the direction they were going.

Draco was not sure at first who he was referring to and then he spotted her. The woman had long flowing blonde hair and all the familiar goddess like features that Draco always looked up to. Then, with as much dignity as possible, Draco sped up. "Mother!" He greeted the beautiful woman as he stepped up beside her and stood.

Narcissa turned around at the childish greeting and regarded her son happily. She opened her arms up to him and when he stepped close she gave him a bone-crushing hug. "My son, how have you been?" She asked her face muffled his beautiful soft baby hair.

"You know- this and that. I made a new friend. I learned that I am great in Potions. I found out that Lord Voldieo makes a horrible cereal so I helped kill him since he really is a bad guy…not much else."

Narcissa Black's happy laughter rang through the hall for the first time in a dozen years. "I am so glad you had a nice time, my son." She finally managed to say before dissolving into another fit of giggles when he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, yes! Where are my manners?" He waved at Harry who had been watching the scene with a great deal of happiness for his friend and a bit of jealously since he did not have a beautiful mother to hug.

Harry placed the sour apple he had been munching on back on the table and wiped his hands nervously on his new robes before approaching the aristocratic woman while smiling nervously at her. He was not at all sure what to do in this situation.

"Mother, may I introduce Harry Potter to you?" Draco caught Harry's hand and pulled him forward.

Harry smiled awkwardly and gave an undignified squeak when Narcissa pulled him into a tight hug. He was very surprised to find out that the woman was quite strong despite her lithe, frail looking appearance.

"Hello, Dear." She whispered in his ear then smiled at him as he shivered and then returned her greeting shyly.

Harry stepped back quickly when the Headmaster cleared his throat

"Today is a special day!" Today we get to sort our two favorite boys into their proper houses here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore pretended to forget that they were already sorted. He raised his hand to quell the angry muttering from Gryffindor. "School procedures are school procedures- Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter need to be sorted into their proper houses until they come of age."

The tables quieted and the children sitting at Gryffindor shifted so that Ron and Hermione could make room for their best friend. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was anxious for Harry to come back and join them.

Dumbledore stood and watched as McGonagall entered carrying the hat and stool. "And-now for the sorting hat."

(((Nice little warning I cannot rhyme too well so be careful.)) Beta agrees that this chick is no poet but does not interfere…

The hat that McGonagall leaned on the stool came alive and looked around with a pleased facial expression.

_Aha! I see that I come to thee to do what has not been done in years_

_It is funny you understand_

_That before you it has happened to their kin too_

_But just like father and son_

_They both did the silliest of things_

_And got them selves undone_

_Which house are you now you ask_

_I can feel you're nervous all the way from here_

_But you should have no fear_

_You will placed in your proper house_

_Your mind unparticular that is_

_You could be a Hufflepuff_

_They are loyal, just and true_

_Or, maybe you're a Ravenclaw_

_Where those full of wit and intelligence can challenge you?_

_Gryffindor who have their heart on their shoulders and are brave_

_They are daring but have chivalry_

_Or is it in Slytherin _

_Where a real friend lies_

_They are cunning and they will do anything they have started_

_Now come here my children_

_For I have seen into many a great mind_

_So come to me and I shall sort_

_Shall sort you, shall I! _

Harry really tried his best not to snort. He really did. But the hat's rhyme was so bad that it was a laughing matter. Harry let out a single giggle, and was happy to find that the rest of the student body was on the same feeling level.

"Guess the hat could not come up with anything better since it was such short notice." Blaise Zabini said in utter disbelief.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall said.

Draco did not want to go first but had to anyway. His mother gave him a nudge forward when he balked for a second feeling the butterflies reawakening in his stomach. He saw Harry watching him and realized that the other boy felt a bit sorry for him that he had to go first.

Then their eyes connected just before the hat covered the silver eyed boy. Draco watched as the whole Hall disappeared. He let out a breath waiting.

"_Was it really that bad_?" The hat asked. Draco could hear its disappointment.

"Ummmm…No." Draco answered back in his mind. He tried to make the hat feel better.

"_Don't lie! I can read your mind_." The hat sulked.

Draco just stayed quiet in disbelief. He wanted to know where he was going and did not really want to talk to the hat.

"_Oh fine! You at least you are giving me something to work with. Hmmm yes. I see you will do well there. Just like the first time. But, this time you have changed. You would give Ravenclaw a bit of competition_." The hat did not get a response from Draco so it finally decided on its own, "_Better be Slytherin_."

"_Slytherin!_" The hat bellowed. Harry was wondering why it was taking so long for Draco to be sorted. He smiled warmly at Draco when he hopped off the stool and walked proudly across the floor to rejoin his house. Harry watched as the house colors of Slytherin became part of Draco's uniform. He saw the crest appear and could only wish that they would be together.

"All right, Mr. Potter, you are next." McGonagall's voice brought him back to the present. Harry saw Draco give him a small private wink to tell him good luck.

Harry walked up the step and then climbed onto the stool, painfully aware that his feet did not touch the floor. He watched as the whole hall disappeared as he experienced the feeling of having been here before. This whole hat thing was kinda' stupid.

"_Not you too! Are my rhymes really that bad?"_ The hat asked in his mind.

"Well, that particular one was quite bad." Harry thought to the hat. He didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to make a bigger fool of himself than he already felt.

"_Well then, how about this one? When the red meets gold and they fully entwine…They represent the Gryffindor line."_

Harry chuckled. "Just as bad!" He thought again. He felt the hat slump in frustration on his head.

"_What about this one?_

_The founders said the day would come _

_When all would unite and become one._

"Sorry just as bad." Harry said, again chuckling softly.

The whole school was confused. It had been a full three minutes since the hat had been placed on Harry's head and still nothing. They would see Harry's hands clench and a small smile would flitter across his face but no indication that he was being sorted. The only interruption was when Pansy had arrived in the Great Hall.

She had stalked into the room ready to kill the short stuffs who hadn't bothered to wake her up or even leave her a note telling her where they were going. Her anger disappeared rapidly when she saw Harry sitting under the hat.

Pansy approached Draco who was watching Harry with a look of confusion in his eyes. "What is going on, Draco?"

He turned to her in surprise. "Everyone is waiting for Harry to be sorted. It has been over three minutes and nothing has been said yet." He turned back to watching Harry but felt her pat him on the shoulder. Draco watched the emotions flit across Harry's face- the quirk of his lips and he became irritated.

"Potter!" He yelled. "You are supposed to be getting sorted. You can talk to the bloody hat later."

Harry burst out laughing. "He's trying to tell me all these horrible rhymes. It is not my fault."

The hat huffed._ "Well, if someone bothered to talk to me once in awhile then maybe I wouldn't have to ask about my rhymes when I have a captive audience."_

Harry shook his head and started to mentally plead the hat to sort him. "Bloody hell- just give up with the stupid rhymes and sort me!"

_"All right! Let's see here. Cunning…brave…Smart…loving… You can be in any house you wish. You have the qualities of all four houses. I still maintain that you could be great in Slytherin. What? No objections this time? Then it is done: SLYTHERIN!" _

_"SLYTHERIN!"_ Rang out in the hall. Most of the hall had been quiet before; now there was dead silence. Harry did not care about any of that. All he saw was the huge grin Draco was giving him. He could not care less about the people at the Gryffindor table who had just fainted. He did not notice that Ron dropped his goblet of pumpkin juice or spit eggs everywhere. He might have minded that Hermione gave herself a nasty paper cut had he known about it…but currently all he cared about was that he had just got his heart's desire: he was with Draco still and they were both deliriously happy.

Draco gave Harry a nice bear hug when he also returned to the Slytherin table. They both watched as the Slytherin crest appeared on his uniform, proudly proclaiming him to be a Slytherin. Narcissa even reached over and gave him a handshake just before Pansy grabbed him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He laughed happily and sat down to finally eat his breakfast.

For some strange reason most of the student body was not recovering from the shock too well. When they heard the bell ring for class they sat like Zombies instead of getting up and leaving the room.

A piece of paper flashed in front of Draco and Harry showing that their timetables were the same as usual. Draco turned to Harry and said, "I will meet up with you in class, OK? I want to talk to Mother for a few more minutes."

Harry nodded and happily and waved to them as he walked away. He was still in his own little world when he arrived at the Potions room door and encountered Hermione and Ron waiting for Snape to unlock the door and let everyone in.

"Hello, Hermione. Weasley." He still did not say Ron's first name since he thought of Ron as a sketch person. Harry thought secretly that Hermione could do with a better best friend but…

Hermione gave him a smile. She had been a little bit surprised when Harry had sorted into Slytherin this time but she had not been totally shocked like most of the students were. She knew about his first sorting when the hat wanted him in Slytherin and Harry had protested. She had a feeling that since Harry was now friends with some of the Slytherins that his chances of being sorted there had just been upped.

She did not mind too terribly that he was in a different house. Not like Ron…he was ranting that there had to have been a mistake. Harry was still her friend and that was good enough for her. "Hello, Harry. I see that you are happy."

Harry smiled broadly. "Yes!" He said before walking into the room and taking his normal seat where he and Draco worked on their potions together. He was happy he missed the glare a boy gave him before settling in his seat to do more glaring since he would not have understood the boy's attitude anyway.

SSS

Draco walked outside with his mother. He escorted her around the beautiful grounds as they talked about everything and nothing all at once. They chatted without really picking any particular subject…just happy to be with each other.

When they finally took a seat at the edge of the dock Narcissa brought out the big bombs.

((Not her breast you perverts!!)) "Draco, dearest, how have you been doing?" Narcissa asked. She was all too aware of her son's chronically depressed state before the accident changing him into a child had occurred.

"Lovely, Mother. Absolutely lovely." Draco was serious.

'There is nothing wrong with him!' Narcissa thought happily 'This Draco is not suffering from depression.' She knew the main reason behind his depression was his father…but now everything looked OK. Maybe once the other Draco comes back he will be OK too. "I must go now, Draco, Dear." She said as she stood and dusted off her designer name cloak.

Draco nodded sadly. "Don't wait so long to visit me again, please Mum?" He asked softly.

Narcissa ran a hand through his hair. She was ecstatic over the fact that there was only a little trace of sadness in his beautiful silver eyes instead of the heavy dose he usually exhibited. She smiled as she answered him. "Yes."

His eyes lit up beautifully…something she did not see him do easily. There was a bounce in his step as he escorted her back to her waiting carriage.

"Oh, Mummy?" Draco's voice stopped her from stepping up into the carriage. When he knew he had her attention, he asked, "May Harry visit next break we have from school if it OK with you?"

Narcissa gave Draco a happy smile. For once the Potter boy was not doing something to distress her family. "Of course, Luv."

Draco smiled at her and watched as she entered her carriage. Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face as he raced back into the castle to tell Harry the news

* * *

I am very saddened to say that staring contest is almost over….yay 

I would also like to thank my super-beta for always saving the day and to run into billboard

Also thanks reviewers, keep reviewing me the more I will write!!!!!!


	9. Insults are like old couldren cakes

Chapter 9: Where do you come up with your insults?

* * *

Harry crept up to the side of Draco's bed, hand lifted up to cover his face and breathing shallowly. He opened the curtain of the bed, knowing full well that Draco was sleeping while he was taking his ritual morning shower. He whipped the curtains open and jumped on the bed, fully expecting the lump under him to be Draco. Instead, he met a lump of a pillow. Harry swiveled around looking for Draco. He did not expect someone to latch on to him and push him, face first, into the bed and proceed to tickle him.

"Whaaaahhhaaaa," Harry shrieked. Between his chuckles he finally managed to call, "Truce! Truce!"

Draco jumped off of him and stuck out his tongue. "Winner! I'm always winner of the tickle game!" He pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

Harry rolled his eyes and crawled off the bed so that he could pick up his school bag. They had already skipped breakfast in order to sleep in later. He opened up their bedroom door and peered out checking to make sure Pansy wasn't there to yell at them..

He wondered vaguely why the two of them did not share a dorm room with all the other boys. He also wondered why he had a cot to sleep on instead of a four poster bed like the other boys. Just before leaving the room he decided to add that question to his list of 'questions from Harry Potter's mysterious past'.

Harry walked beside Draco quietly. They had Magical History first. Even Harry frowned- the man was just plain boring. True, Harry liked history, but he did not like listening to the monotone the boring old ghost had affected. He sat down next to Draco in the back of the room and sighed as he rested his head on his hand, already expecting a boring day.

"Today, Class, we will learn about Zondias and the war he fought and ended himself." After the first sentence all Harry could hear was blah, blah, blah. Even Hermione, the smartest one in the class, was only hearing the blah, blah, blah part and missing the information. Eventually Harry turned to his head to the side and stared at Draco as he zoned out.

Draco turned to face him when he felt his stare and immediately began a staring contest. He pulled a face and waited for Harry to do the same. They kept staring. Harry wiggled his eyebrows. Draco retaliated by jabbing his arm out to make him flinch. The staring contest continued.

"Blah, blah, blah…Mr. Potter, what year was this?" Binns had just noticed that everyone but Potter and Malfoy were asleep.

Harry did not look away from his staring contest with Draco. "1502." He said confident that his answer was correct.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Five points to Slytherin!" The slight animation in his voice was enough to wake up several students.

Draco raised his eyebrow, he was impressed.

Harry understood his question and shrugged his shoulder. "We read about it awhile ago. I just put two and two together."

Draco glared. "You are sure it wasn't just a wild guess?"

Harry continued staring but nodded his head. "No guess. We read it already."

They resumed their staring contest. They were both starting to feel the need to blink. The burn behind their eyelids was beginning to make them tear up a bit.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled. He jumped and closed his eyes.

"WINNEERRR!" Draco drawled triumphantly.

Harry seethed. He had just been about to win too. Now Draco was up by two games. He whirled around and glared at Hermione.

"What?" He snapped, pissed off and not caring whether she knew or not.

Hermione did not even flinch. "Nothing!" She snickered and turned back to the lesson.

Harry glared at her, mumbling something about stupid Gryffindors always ruining his fun. Draco was still doing his little happy smile and the occasional little happy dance. It irritated Harry to the point where he could not help but cast a little jelly legs jinx to help with the dance a bit. He rolled his eyes at the exuberant Draco and smiled angelically before adding, "Until next time?"

SSS

Harry, Draco, and Hermione walked to the Great Hall together. They had finished their classes and were on their way to lunch. Harry and Hermione were deep in a conversation about something they had learned about in class and Draco was feeling just a tad neglected and was thinking about complaining when he thought better of it.

'At the end of the day it is always me that he comes to, not them!' He said to himself.

Harry was so engrossed in the conversation that he did not notice he had walked over to the Gryffindor table with Hermione. He stopped and blinked before saying, "Hey, I'll be right back, ok? That is if you don't mind me sitting here with you." He was just a little hesitant.

Hermione smiled brilliantly. She was happy that Harry was once again giving her a chance to better their friendship.

"Sure. I don't mind. I don't think anyone else will care either." Harry nodded and made his way back over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Draco, I'm going to sit with Hermione at the Gryffindor table and finish our discussion, all right?" He did not think that he needed to ask his permission but he felt that he should explain to his best friend what he was doing.

Draco's reaction was more than Harry expected. The blond immediately began fuming that there was no way in hell was he should be sitting there.

"NO!" Draco demanded, not caring that he was giving his friend no choice.

"Slytherins do not sit with Gryffindorks! It is just wrong."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy. "I can sit wherever I want to." Harry whispered, not wanting to cause a scene.

Draco looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "No." He said again.

Harry put up a silencing spell. "Look, you! All I want to do is sit there and talk while I eat. What the hell is your problem?"

Draco stood up and glared at him. "I said no! What part of the word NO don't you understand: The N or the O?"

"I can sit where I like. You aren't my boss!" Harry repeated as he clutched the edge of the table.

By now they had attracted the attention of the whole hall and everyone was staring at them. The silencing spell ensured that no one could hear what was going on, but everyone knew that the two boys were angry. Really Angry!. And a Potter/ Malfoy fight has not been seen in over a year. The whole hall held their breath.

Draco loomed over Harry and gritted his teeth. " I said fucking NO you can't sit there, Potter!" He knew he was being stupid and unreasonable but he could not quit now.

Hearing his last name uttered with such contempt felt like a blow in his stomach. "Malfoy, you can't just order people around." Harry said gritting his teeth.

"Fucking sit down now and I will forget whatever it was you just said." Draco mentally flinched as he realized he sounded like his father, but he could not back down from this clash of wills; it was too important.

"Hell no! Why don't you go fuck yourself, Ferret-Face?" Harry hissed angrily.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "Fuck off, yourself, Scar head." He huffed.

'This feels familiar.' Harry thought to himself as he felt feelings of hate bubble up inside which he knew he did not feel for Draco. The pain of the foreign emotion burned his stomach like acid. He loved Draco, Draco was his best friend, still, there was no way in hell he was going to let Draco bully him around.

"I can fucking sit where I want to! I'm also tired of dealing with shit from you, so sit your petit aristocratic arse down and eat your lunch." Harry said turning around.

Seething mad, Draco grabbed Harry and jerked him around. "Do you expect me to take that? Do you?" Draco roared.

Both boys were feeling the urge to fight. They were just squaring off to start exchanging blows when Pansy entered the hall. One look at her angry face made them both whimper in fear and back down. Harry dropped the silencing spell as he started inching back behind Draco.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Now quit before I hang both of you up by your knickers from the Quidditch hoops." Both boys nodded and lowered their heads in shame. Draco slumped into his seat.

Harry watched both Pansy and Draco uncertainly for a few seconds before turning to go back to the Gryffindor table. He heard Draco whisper to him that if he sat at that table he had better not expect Draco to be his friend when he came back. Harry shot him an affronted look and stomped over to the offending table.

"What the hell were you two fighting about?" Pansy demanded.

Draco was slightly ashamed of himself and didn't really want to talk to her. Her glare convinced him otherwise. "I didn't want him to sit there," Draco said pointing to the Gryffindor table.

"He came up with the most interesting insults though, he called me Ferret Face. Personally, I don't think I look like a ferret." Draco said rubbing his face.

Pansy choked on her food but didn't comment. "Well whatever you said, it didn't work" She added.

"On the contrary- he isn't sitting, Luv. He is standing." Draco said snickering. He was strangely pleased to see Harry standing at the corner of the back table, eating a sandwich and talking to Hermione. Harry was definitely a Slytherin: always finding a loophole in the rules.

SSS

They both felt the tension in the room as they tried getting ready for bed. Harry put on his green boxers that said, "Property of Slytherin." Draco wore his black silk pj pants that had the Slytherin crest embroidered on them. They both looked at the bed then at each other. Draco's glare was enough to make Harry sigh- they had come to the inevitable. Neither boy would apologize because they were both too proud to.

Harry went to the unused cot. Feeling dread in his body he slowly climbed in. Already he was missing the heat that was always there in his right. Three hours later he was still awake, sniffling because he was so miserable and couldn't bear being in the cold bed alone.

Draco was tossing and turning, unable to sleep either. Their bed seemed too big and cold without Harry in it. He knew Harry was still awake because he could hear the quiet wounded little sounds that his best friend was trying so hard to hide from him. He finally sat up and threw his hands up in the air.

He shrieked, "RAWR! I can't stand this anymore." He jerked open the curtain and glared at Harry. "Shut up and go to sleep, Potter!"

Harry flinched at the use of his last name. It hurt coming from Draco's mouth like that. All of a sudden he was just a little boy again who was too tired to fight.

"I can't." He hiccupped before folding his arms across his skinny little chest and turning his face to the wall so that Draco couldn't see the tears.

Harry fought his tears for several minutes before losing the battle.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sat there. All they talked about was 'are the Slytherins treating me right' and then they started to call us a bunch of names. I should of listened to you. But you made me so mad that I had to do it."

Draco smiled in his pillow.

'He knows who his real friends are and they are in Slytherin.' He thought. 'Harry knows that I wouldn't make fun of anyone unless they deserve it.' He added.

"Good. I am glad that you know you were wrong." He mentally flinched again thinking that he really needed to work on not channeling his father so much. He let the heavy pause swell for about a minute then snapped,

"What the hell are you waiting for? It's cold in this bed and I can't sleep without you here."

Harry snapped out of his misery and cautiously slid out of his covers. He walked slowly over to the right side of the bed but jumped in when he saw Draco jerk the covers up for him.

He felt the cold lift from his bones when Draco's arm snaked across his chest and pulled him close. Since he was too young to really understand the fine line between friendship and love Harry didn't worry about the kiss Draco pressed to his forehead since most children still exchange friendly kisses at the age of eleven and twelve if they are close.

SSS

"DAMM THEM! DAMM THEM TO HELL!" Voldemort's ex-pet screamed in a fit of pique as he trashed the room he usually slept in.

"How dare they kill my lord, my love? I will kill them and revive him with their blood. Snape will never suspect that I would try to steal his soul. Never!" The irate pet strode back and forth in the room, laughing hysterically and planning.

"Tomorrow I shall get them. Tomorrow!",

SSS

Even though Harry felt safe and comfortable in Draco's arms, he could not manage to sleep. He felt something was amiss. Finally, when the anxiety was at a level he was almost ready to wake Draco and confide in him, he heard the cloak strike twelve. His body began to feel like it was on fire, his skin crawling, and his hair felt like it was being ripped from his head. Then he forgot all about his own altered appearance as he watched the changes Draco was sleeping through.

Harry knew that he was now twelve and Draco was thirteen. Draco must have grown about five inches. It was weird looking at the physical changes in both of them. It had been too much too fast and he was confused and disoriented. Then he felt something bubble up in his stomach as he looked at the thirteen year old Draco. He didn't understand these new emotions but he felt the urge to learn over and kiss his lips.

Draco's mouth tasted like mint tooth paste and tears. No the tears were from his face. Then the thought struck Harry that he had just kissed Draco. He could not believe his nerve and gasped in surprise as he raised his hand to cover his lips.

He was about to bolt from the bed when the arms that were around him tightened and Harry felt Draco pulling him back down into the bed so that he could put his chin on Harry's head. He quietly moaned in pleasure as the other boy's shallow soft breathing once again ruffled his hair and lulled him to sleep.

* * *

I know it's so short, but it had to be done, I solemnly swear that it will be longer next chapter.

SUPER BETA solemnly swears she will not let this wicked author corrupt these two little boys before they are both comfortable with puberty…

Andi: ( glares at beta..) I'm not corrupting them…. not yet at least …..

( muhuhuahahahah!)

Now would anyone like to guess who is the Pet is? Come on you guys, I know you want to guess!

Super Beta says that it is probably Minerva after one too many sips of Scotland's finest.


	10. Busy busy Doxies!

Yes yes it is done. I hope you guys like it. Extra thanks to my lovely super Beta…. I think I will tell her about the wonders of my cloning machine! And thanks everyone for the reviews, I truly appreciate all of them!

Andi!

* * *

Chapter 10: Busy, Busy Doxies

Harry tapped his fingers impatiently on the sink counter, staring in disbelief at his face; glaring at his reflection as if he were trying to burn a hole through it. When that did not work he went back to glaring at one particular spot: just above his eyebrow was a small reddish bump. Harry cringed- a pimple! He jumped when he heard the door being slammed against.

"Harry, hurry the hell up in there!" Draco was impatient and wanted the younger boy, who had been in the bathroom for over an hour, out of there-NOW!

"If you take any longer in there I will pee right here on the floor." Draco threatened once more pounding on the door.

"Go right ahead. I'm not opening this door." Harry said fretfully as he glared at his face again. "What to do? What to do?" He mumbled under his breath. The door magically opening caused Harry to jump and interrupt his tirade.

Draco walked briskly over beside the shorter boy and without a second thought pulled down his fly and proceeded to take a piss right there in front of Harry.

"EWW! Couldn't you hold it?" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

Draco shrugged his shoulder before trying to push Harry out of the room. "Come on. We have to get going."

Harry grabbed on to the doorframes as if his life depended on it. "NOOOO!" He wailed agitatedly. "I can't go out there. Not until this is fixed." Harry finished his tirade in a whine.

"Fix what?" Draco snapped impatiently. He brought his hands to his hips and tapped his foot while delivering the Malfoy death glare at Harry's quivering form.

Harry blushed furiously and ducked his head down so that his fringe and long hair would cover his face.

Draco raised an eyebrow when he spotted a small pimple above Harry's eyebrow. He laughed silently. "You are such a drama queen. Here, look up so I can fix it."

Harry started to back up. "How?" He whined fretfully. "Maybe it isn't that bad. I don't really mind it being there, truly! I..I..I'll get used to it."

Draco did not answer, instead he took a predatory step forward.

Harry 'eeped' and let loose of the doorframe. He did not quite like the look in Draco's eyes and decided to run like hell...

Draco grabbed him around his waist and he started to struggle. From the midst of a blur of hands and feet came a triumphant, AH HA!" From Draco.

Harry brought his hands to his eyebrow and pouted "That hurt, asshole!" He said before sticking out his tongue.

Draco retaliated by delivering the famous Malfoy smirk and throwing him out of the bathroom.

SSS

Harry yawned widely, looking around he noticed that the others were still scrimmaging around to finish their potions before Snape stalked around the room glaring at everyone for not being quick enough. He tapped his cauldron and smelled the sweet aroma of pumpernickel which indicated that the potion to cure fungi was done. 'Who would have thought that the stuff would smell so wonderful?' He mused.

Draco looked over at him, silently showing his perfectly produced potion. It was the same color as Harry's light blue one and he nodded an affirmative. Harry smirked inwardly as he thought, 'I wonder if Draco even realizes that he always turns to me to make sure his work is correct?'

Harry lost that train of thought quickly. For some odd reason he was itching to get out of class. It felt like the room was closing in on him and he could not stand it. If he sat there much longer, he would probably run out screaming! The tone of the bell sounding twice was such a relief that he bolted out the door with Draco in tow.

"Slow down, Harry. I can't keep up!" Draco exclaimed, trying to keep up with his smaller friend. Hermione and Pansy, now used to Harry's energetic walking style, strode briskly along beside him as if going out for a morning stroll.

'Damn them and their elegance.' Draco thought as he glared at the disappearing backs of Pansy and Hermione. Just because he was particularly agitated at being left he gave Hermione's head an extra heated glare- he still could not stand that girl!

Harry clapped his hands together once they entered the hall as he sat down and waited patiently for Draco, who was at least a minute behind him. He glared at Pansy when she went to sit next to him.

Pansy wasn't sure why she was being glared at by Harry but soon figured it out. Smiling coyly as if she had found a sack of galleons, she sat in front of him.

Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Draco sat down beside

him. He smiled at Draco, the feeling of his familiar heat calming him instantly.

Pansy shook her head at the oblivious couple. "Hungry, Potter?" She said happily, laughing at her inside joke.

Harry nodded his head and bit into his croissant.

Pansy then turned to Draco, who was eating and twirling his wand at the same time. "Draco, you know you should not play with your wand like that. You could break it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Pans. I won't drop it."

Harry gasped. "Damn! I forgot my wand in Snape's class." He couldn't believe he forgot it. It was like part of his arm! Technically though, he did not really need it. He just liked it.

"Are you that thick? What were you thinking? That is even worse than twirling the wand!" Pansy snapped at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, copying Draco's earlier reaction, then stood up to walk swiftly though the halls to go get his wand.

SSS

Few people had a clue on how easy it is to pose as a Hogwarts student: A bit of polyjuice, a stupid seventh year to steal an identity and a robe from, and 'Voila!' Todd, a Hogwarts student, stood up in his class as he snickered softly to himself. Today was the day and the trap was set. He purposefully made Harry 'Fucking' Potter forget his wand. He watched as the boy got a sudden reaction to his 'Impatience' spell. It had been funny seeing the boy dart out of class the second the bell rang. Now all he had to do was wait for Potter to return to get the wand he had conveniently forgotten. Then BAMM! No more Todd and 'Hello' Ms. Revenge.

Todd walked down the hallway agonizingly slowly. He fiddled with Potter's wand as he ran a hand through his spiked blond hair. The sound of running footsteps approaching him, had him snickering softly as the idea of the surprise which awaited the runner.

SSS

Harry ran at top speed to the dungeons. He felt his braid fly out of his elastic, letting his hair flow loose. He did not really pay attention to what was happening around him. He ran into something firm but jiggly, rather like Neville Longbottom. Harry looked over at the other person who was also sprawled on the floor from the impact. He smiled, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to ... I'm in a hurry you see."

The boy did not say anything. He stood up and dusted his clothes down before turning to Harry with a smile on his face. "Hello, Potter."

Harry felt those words deep down in his spine.

SSS

In the woods of the dark forest, a set of doxies were flying towards Hogwarts. They flew in playful little circles, once in awhile the blue haired doxy would fly toward the white haired one and steal a kiss. Then they would laugh gleefully and dart forward. It was slightly weird to see two doxies heading toward a human infested school, but Tiedashi and Sniper had nothing to fear.

They were heading toward the school bearing gifts to their two saviors as a thank you for their help. It had been a couple of days, but it had taken the doxies a few days to find the perfect gift. Sniper flew in first, through an open window, and gave the OK to Tiedashi to follow him. Tiedashi immediately gave a tiny sneeze at the dust that formed with their disturbance. Sniper gripped onto his hand and they went to find their two friends.

SSS

Draco started to fidget, 'what is keeping Harry?' He thought. 'A run to the Potions Room only takes five minutes. It has been like what? Fifteen at least.' Draco stared at the door, a sick feeling beginning in his stomach like he had just gone cold- then his own world just stopped! There was something missing and his mind started screaming that he needed to get his bloody arse up and go look for Harry!

Draco recognized it as the same feeling he got when he had gone after Harry a couple of years ago. Then they had both porkeyed to Voldemort, or Voldieo the Cereal Man. But, back then Draco felt that the danger was minimal and he was at least content with the feeling that Harry was beside him. Now it felt like Harry was in danger, big danger! His presence was not in Draco's mind at all. It was like Harry no longer existed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Draco screamed as he finally realized what his body, mind, and soul were trying to tell him.

SSS

Harry put a hand to his head and scratched it. He looked sheepishly at the blond boy. "I really am sorry, you know. No need to be angry." He added, trying to calm down the anger that was showing in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm not angry. I am fucking FURIOUS!" The boy roared.

Harry started to step back, not really to sure what was going on. It looked as if the blonde was about to pound him. Harry did not have the experience to fight in a fistfight, only magic. If that boy decided to pound Harry silly, he was going to lose big time.

Then it happened. The boy struck Harry one jab to his nose and Harry felt blood begin to pour down his face. He raised his sleeve to his nose in surprise and asked, "What the hell! I just knocked into you. What's wrong?"

The boy did not answer him. He just took another predatory step toward him. Harry flinched, not knowing what to do. His confidence went down the drain as he completely forgot that he could use wandless magic. Another step back found him pinned to the wall. The fat blond boy pressing himself completely against Harry as he muttered, "I'm going to kill you."

Harry winced. He saw, oddly enough, a small glow coming toward them. No, he was wrong. It was two small glows; one blue and the other a pure white and they were flying toward him. He finally recognized them as the two doxies he and Draco had saved a few years ago when they were eight and nine.

The boy slammed Harry's head against the wall and he felt his world reduce to a tunnel. He felt tears spring to his eyes and then the world dissolved around him. 'IMPOSSIBLE!' Harry thought. 'No one can apparate in and out of Hogwarts.' Apparently he was wrong because he had just been removed to somewhere else.

SSS

Sniper stared in disbelief as the long haired boy disappeared along with Tiedashi who had managed to reach him. He looked around in a dazed fashion before finally snapping out of his stupor. He had to go get the silver haired boy. He began flying at top speed as he sensed the healer's strong magic and followed it to the Great Hall. Just in time to hear the silver haired boy shriek in agony, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

SSS

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Draco said and then ripped his top cloak off, feeling as if it would get in his way. His heart felt as if it was full of ice. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Harry. Wand at ready, he stormed away from the table and down to the dungeons, all the while ignoring Pansy's pleas for him to explain what was going on.

Draco did eventually stop though. Only after he recognized the little white doxy squealing in Doxy language in his face. It was pointing frantically down the hall. Draco rolled his eyes and cast a spell on the doxy to make him human.

The small doxy's body convulsed and made a bright flash due to the spell. The doxy then grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him though the door. In a very thick Doxiean accent (which sounds like a crossover between Russian and French accents) the white doxy said, "We need to get going. I will explain on the way."

Draco was slightly shocked that the spell even worked. He could still hear Pansy screaming somewhere in the distance, demanding to know what the hell was going on, and knew there would be hell to pay when he and Harry got back from wherever this doxy wanted to take him. They finally rounded the corner where Sniper had seen Harry and Tiedashi disappear.

"Here! Here is the place where the long haired one and Tiedashi disappeared." Sniper exclaimed, not totally caching the concept of them disappearing into thin air. Sniper knew what magic was, he could sense it, but there was something wrong with this one spot: it seemed as though no magic penetrated it at all, it was untouched by magic by humans or earth magic.

"Healer, do you know where they went?" Sniper was on the verge of hysteria. Surely this one would know where his own heart-mate went, right?

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't FUCKING KNOW!" Draco slammed his hand against the wall and then brought his forehead to it. He felt the cool wall press against his skin, the sensation making him shiver. "Harry, where are you?" Draco whispered. "Where have you gone, damn it!" And then, as if from nowhere, the answer came to him. He felt a sense of calm wash over him, his eyes glazed over and he groaned as he fell into a vision.

SSS

Snape, who had followed Draco out of the Great Hall, was just in time to see Draco slump over. He looked down at the fifteen year old boy and then placed his hand on the wall where Draco had touched with his forehead. "This spot right here is the only place in the castle where Dumbledore's magic force can not touch; it is impossible for him to set a protection spell here. Anyone can do magic here without him knowing. That is why he has my rooms located right here. I am supposed to protect it." Snape said by way of explanation to his protégé.

Draco furred his eyebrows together. "Then why would you be telling me this? Shouldn't that little tidbit be kept secret?"

Snape chuckled as he showed his nice side to his godson. "Because one day Dumbledore's power just might fail and when it does Hogwarts defenses just might be breached. I want you to be ready for anything."

Draco snapped out of his reverie. His face took on that determined look as he assembled the facts. "Any kind of magic can be done here. The doxy says that they disappeared from here." Grinning ferally at his godfather, he cast a locator spell to trace anyone who recently apparated or portkeyed from the spot. He felt his stomach lurch as he was pulled away. One doxy/human clinging to his arm.

SSS

Pansy screamed again, this time at the top of her lungs, as she saw Draco disappear from the dungeons. "I'M GOING TO KILLL YOU!" Echoed savagely for several seconds before Professor Snape cast a silencing charm on the obviously overset prefect.

SSS

Harry landed with a soft thud, clutching in his hands a small blue doxy that he had reached for just before his impromptu exit from Hogwarts. His mind could not wrap around the fact that they had just apparated out of Hogwarts at all; according to **Hogwarts: A History** it was near impossible to do that.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a kick to his stomach alerted him to the present crisis. A sense of déjà vu dawned on him. He spit up some blood, lucky that it was just from a raw throat and not a broken rib.

"AAWW! Is wittle hawy powter huwt?" The blonde cooed in a sickly voice that reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry spat as he clutched the doxy closer to him. He did not want anything to happen to it.

"You don't recognize me? Oh, yes, of course you don't. I'm in a lovely disguise." By the end of the sentence the voice started to get more feminine. Harry watched with a sick sort of fascination as the fat blond boy slowly formed breasts that filled the boys chest out grotesquely. Then before Harry could scream the boy's hair turned from blond to pure black. Harry was totally stunned that this boy whom he had never met before was now turning into a girl who was wearing a very skanky robe. A very skanky robe! It was bright red and barely covered her buttocks.

Harry, had he bothered to look up from his reclining position, would probably have had an eye full of something he really did not want to see. He kept his gaze down, not really wanting to see anymore of the girl.

She soon grew tired of being ignored and bent over in his face, "BOO!" She said and giggled girlishly. "You do remember you ex-girlfriend don't you? Nope! Oh well, you are under a spell but no matter. Revenge is going to happen anyway." She laughed again, this time so high that it almost broke the windows.

"I'm really sorry, Lady. I don't know who you are." Harry said. He was more than a little confused about what was going on. He was also annoyed that the girl had managed to beat him up so easily.

"Awe! You make me feel so sad, Harry. I liked you so much, the sensitive manipulative type always gets to me." She knelt down on her knees and started to pet his hair. "You were a good shoulder to cry on, but then you had to run to that whore Hermione. I was not enough to satisfy you. Me, Cho Chang, hottest foreigner on campus and you went with buck weed. Ahh you have no taste. tsk tsk…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but I still do not have a clue what you are going on about."

He was slapped across his face as she snarled, "Don't talk to me like that. You are not worthy."

Harry sat up. "Worthy of what?"

Cho snarled, "Me, you dumb ass. You will never be worthy of me. You were fun to manipulate and you were a good kisser, but I just don't like you. You killed him!"

Harry once more rolled his eyes. "OK. So I am not worthy. I'm so sorry. Now will you quit with the melodrama already because I'm am not in the mood for it. I think I should just go and you can tell this to someone who cares." Harry managed to stand up but he soon grabbed the wall for support while he tried to catch his breath. Tiedashi, realizing he was in a world of trouble being with the little wizard, had managed to climb into Harry's pocket and was set to stay there until the danger was over.

Cho jumped up and grabbed the front of his robe. Continuing with her strange behavior she snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. "Aww. You don't wanna' play with me?"

Harry was about to push her off when a vision overtook him.

_**Tears ran down her cheeks as her face moved closer to his. Harry gulped and pressed his lips to hers, tasting the fresh tears that was running down his face, it was the best feeling but then it was wrong, he knew deep in his heart that she only cared for one boy; Cedric, not Harry. No one had ever cared for Harry. **_

Harry pushed her away as a pit of dread filled his stomach. "Get away from me, you psycho!" He snarled. He felt more than a little bit uncomfortable about that vision. He accepted that he once liked her, but that was then. He definitely did not like this psycho version of Cho Chang who stood in front of him now.

The girl was once again sniveling. Tears streamed down her face even as she smiled grotesquely while pursing her lips. "I bet you would have been good in bed too. Too bad I will never get to find out. I can't stand the sight of you let alone your touch."

Harry took a step back and tried to see if there was a way out. "Look, I don't understand why you brought me here if you can't stand me. All you have to do is leave or something. I really don't care. I did not mean to upset you so much. All I did was bump into you and accidentally knock you over. Now you are talking smack about having to kill me. You have some serious issues so why don't you go talk to your psychiatrist and then get some sleep or something."

"SLEEP!" Cho screeched. "I WILL NOT SLEEP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" She took out her wand and pointed it to him.

Just then two people appeared in front of Harry, right in the middle of Cho and himself. Harry recognized the silver hair from anywhere. He grabbed Draco from behind. At first Draco tensed and then felt the dread of something missing ebb away with Harry's touch. He glared at the girl who had her wand pointed at them

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" She screamed. Draco's eyes widened in horror as the green light hit his stomach. It was a perfect shot that threw Harry and Draco both backwards. n Draco's head lulled to the front and Harry's body turned cold as he saw his friend unmoving in his hands.

Haha did you really think I was going to leave it like that? (Beta says, "You are a twit! CHO MUST DIE!)

Harry cried out in distress and shot his hand out. He threw a 'CRUCIO' from his hand, making the girl scream out in pain. Harry did not let the spell go until after the girl had passed out. He began chanting, "No, no, no! Please don't be dead. Please don't be…please, please…" Yet, Harry knew that knew that one could survive the Avada kedavara. No one could.

Harry tugged Draco up until his head was resting on Harry's lap. Tears ran down his face as he ran his hand over Draco's eyelids which were closed. Harry softly caressed his face and to his surprise he noticed Draco still felt warm. He lowered his head to Draco's chest and let it rest there.

SSS (Hey, don't stop reading! You know you want to find out more of what happens!)

Tiedashi squirmed his way out of Harry's pocket and reunited with Sniper who was back in his doxy form. They held each other, drawing comfort as they could from the other, and thrilled that they were back together again. As one, they cried for the heart full of sorrow in front of them. Not knowing what else to do, they let Harry grieve in silence.

SSS

Dumbledore apparated in front of the old shack that was in Yellowstone State Park. He and three Aurors walked into the shack and gasped at the scene in front of them. Their hearts were touched: Harry Potter was sprawled on top of an unmoving Draco Malfoy, sobbing so hard that he did not hear anyone come into the room.

SSS

Harry tried to wipe some of the tears from his eyes but it did not do any good. Then he heard it. It was very faint, so very very faint, but a beat. Thump, thump, was coming from Draco's chest. He gasped and raised his head slightly to stare at Draco's face. Then he lowered his head once again to press his ear against the other boy's chest.

Albus turned to the Aurors. "We may be too late to save any of them."

The Aurors all knew what he was talking about. The strong stench of Avada Kedavara hung in the room. They could also see the burn marks on Draco's robes. The boy was dead they were sure of it.

"Don't just stand there, help him!" Harry's voice rose a bit. When no one moved to do so, Harry looked around at the shack. He saw his bag that he had not even realized he brought with him. He summoned the bag then began rummaging around in it. He pulled out four bottles of healing potion that he made years ago. It was the first potion that he had ever made. True, it was old, but it should still be good.

He tilted Draco's head upward and then slipped the potion into his mouth. He rubbed his hand over Draco's throat trying to help him swallow the potion.

Dumbledore just shook his head, ready to pull Harry off the dead corpse when suddenly a gasp of breath was heard. Draco began coughing and choking on the nasty taste of the restorative Harry had given him.

Harry smiled brilliantly. "I knew you weren't dead!" He said as he hugged him again.

Draco looked at the younger boy's head that was snuggled on his chest and he haltingly put his hand on his head, running shaking fingers through the long hair. One thing crossed his mind. It really was impossible that he was still alive. It was impossible: very much so.

Dumbledore's thoughts were along the same line. However, he plastered on his all-knowing smile and walked over to the boys to cast healing spells on them. "Let's go home then. I bet you are tired."

The two boys nodded. Harry clung to Draco as if he were the Holy Grail the whole trip back. The two doxies followed clinging to each other the same way.

SSS

The portkeys that Dumbledore fashioned took them directly to his office where Pansy and Snape were pacing back and forth. Harry and Draco cringed when Pansy stopped pacing and looked directly at them. Her face turned red and she sucked in a big breath. Then to their surprise, she let it out gently before promptly passing out. Snape caught her before she could splat on the floor and settled her on the couch, which had suddenly appeared.

He rounded on the boys after settling the distressed girl . "DO YOU HAVE A HERO COMPLEX TOO, DRACO? GOD DAMMIT, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Snape bellowed. Harry put his hands to his ears and rolled his eyes while Draco tried to do the same, but found it difficult because Harry had not let go of his and his hand was currently protecting Harry's ears.

"Yes, Yes, now that we have all the tension out of our systems, let us discuss what happened here. I'm sure you are dying to know what happened also." Dumbledore eyes Professor Snape as he sat down behind his desk.

Harry cringed at the word 'dying' and tightened his grip on Draco. Nevertheless he sat down on the overstuffed chair next to Draco.

Draco smiled lightly at him, not feeling the least bit uncomfortable with the other boy. Hey, if Harry had been in his position he would probably be doing the same thing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I think we need to start at the beginning. Specifically, about heart magic and what your mother did for you, Harry. I assume that when Draco was hit by the AVADA KEDAVARA, you were holding him in some way?"

When he saw the two boys nod, he raised his hand to Snape who was about to yell at them for almost getting themselves killed.

"Harry has a protective spell around him; it was activated by his mother when she was killed by Voldemort."

Harry was about to scream, he thought his family died by a car accident. The Dursleys had told him that when he was younger and living with them.

"Her spell is still on to this day. Which means that Harry can not die a magically related death. When Harry touched you, Draco, he spread the spell on to you. That made you protected as well. Only , not as well considering you were passed out and barely breathing when we found you. You truly are a lucky young man, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded numbly and squeezed Harry's hand in thanks for him being alive.

"Now, I believe that you two need some rest. Why don't you go to bed?"

They nodded dumbly and stood up to walk out the door. "Good night, or afternoon, Professors." Draco said.

And they stepped out of the door, the two doxies stopped them. Each doxy had a ring in his hands, Harry looked at them for a minute before understanding what is going on. He extended his hand and jabbed Draco in the ribs with the other one until he did the same. The doxies dropped the gifts on the boys upturned palms and then flew away.

Harry looked down at his ring. It was gold with silver entwined on it with a tiny heart in the center. It was a very feminine piece of jewelry. Harry put it on, nonetheless. He liked it. He sneaked a peek at Draco's ring and noticed that it too was rather feminine, although it was slightly thicker than Harry's ring. Instead of a heart, Draco's ring had a star engraved. He smiled in relief when Draco put it on and nodded his approval.

"Why did they give these to us?" Harry asked in a low voice.

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. We will find out sometime though. Right now I really do want to go to bed. I need sleep and I want to get out of here before they send us to the dreaded hospital wing."

Harry nodded tiredly. "Merlin, but that place gives me the chills."

SSS

* * *

Beta smiles gently at Snape. "See there, Luv. They are fine. Now let's go find a nice deserted dungeon corridor and snog. It will relieve some of the stress you have been under!"

Andi: sometimes my beta scares me…. ((Wipes tears from eyes)) didn't she do a marvelous job? Thank you super beta…. Now on with the plan…. FRED GEORGE GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!

Fred: Do you think she going to try the cloning machine again?

George: Dear god I hope so!

Ashlie: I want to join too!

((Fred, George and Andi glares at her while Andi grabs them around there waist as if they where Andi's property))

Andi: NEVER!


	11. Sweets

Andi: cracks fingers after finshing the chapter ahhh the finally chapters are almost done...

Ashlie - chan : hey is that the end LET ME READ!

Andi- Never you might spill the secrets STOP NO WAIT!

Ashlie - chan - " WE must watch the metor shower together draco as a ... KABOOM!

Super beta - throws super beta punch of non reviling stuff!

Ashlie-chan-. owwww!

Super beta- Thou shall not revial important ending!

Andi - what i think the beta has 10 super beta comnadments...cool!

Super beta - MUHAHAHAHAHA takes snape and flys off though the sun set

Andi - pokes ashlie and shrugs shoulders when she does not reaspond o well, at least super beta chan did not hit a bill board!

* * *

Chapter 11

Harry cracked open an eye when the early sun's rays that somehow seeped through the tiny window of Draco's room in the dungeons. Harry still did not know why he didn't call it 'our room'. It just did not feel right to him. True, he occupied it: he slept, ate and did his homework in it. But, that was how he felt. It was just an alien place to him. He felt like it was Draco's personal space- not his.

'That was probably because the old Draco used to occupy the room and I don't know where I was. Maybe I lived in Gryffindor like Granger insists that I did.' Harry thought to himself. 'But, that would be impossible. Even though I don't feel like this is my room, I still feel like Slytherin is my home because it is. I never felt more at home than here.' Harry shook his head, feeling as if he contradicted himself instead of making sense of what he was trying to do.

Harry stared at the alarm clock and sighed loudly. It was 4:30 in the morning and here he was, lying in the arms of Draco, wide awake. Harry's eyes widened at that thought. "Wait a minute- Draco's arms?" He whispered to himself. Then slowly, so achingly slowly, he looked down to where Draco's hands were at.

Harry blushed furiously when he saw that Draco's left hand had somehow made its way up under his shirt. Draco's hand would sometimes unconsciously move in a slow circular movement across his belly. He blushed again when he realized Draco's other hand was just below his belly button, getting uncomfortably close to certain things that did not need to react during this time.

Harry's blush deepened when he realized he was not able to escape Draco's grip. The hands would occasionally clutch onto him and he couldn't escape if he wanted to. He sucked in his breath sharply when said hands started to roam his stomach and chest. Through the haze of his 'happy high' he vaguely wondered if Draco was awake while doing this.

Since Harry was facing away from him and Draco was pressed up against his back, resting his chin on his head, Harry did not have the slightest clue. His breath came in large swallows of air as he tried to regain control of his body and then Draco did it. A finger slipped into Harry's belly button and then ringed the outside of it lovingly. Harry literality jumped out of the embrace and fell off of the bed, all the while squeaking.

Harry lay on the cold floor gasping for breath and trying to calm his heart rate while Draco yawed loudly and groaned at the feel of cold air. Harry eased himself up and watched in horrified fascination as Draco rooted around until he found the spot Harry had just vacated before settling back down to cuddle in to the warmth of the bed sheets.

Harry grabbed his pounding chest and sighed deeply, shaking his head wildly the whole time. "This can't be happening. I can't like a guy! Even if I did like guys, I definitely cannot like him! He is my best friend. This is just so wrong." Harry mumbled to himself and strode towards the shower to wash away the discomfort.

SSS

Meanwhile, Draco was having a great dream: a really, really, really good dream! Hours later when he had woken up properly, he was unable to recall most of the dream but he was left with the evidence that he had reacted quite strongly to it. He stood up and listened for the familiar shower running.

His eyebrows furred when he realized the shower was not running. Looking around the spacious room he did not see Harry anywhere. Confused by the fact that his friend was neither taking his morning shower nor in front of the dresser trying to brush the knots out of his hair, Draco looked up at the wizz clock and saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. He wondered if it were Saturday or a Sunday. He was never quite sure what day of the week it was. Draco had always been like that. He never understood why he couldn't remember his days, but he knew for sure that it was a weekend. Harry would never let him sleep past 6:45 if they had classes, or they would have Pansy raging down their necks.

Draco concentrated for a few seconds then relaxed and shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Harry was safe and that was all that mattered. After taking his morning shower, he opened his closet and pulled out black pants and a tight black muscle shirt. Since it was still cold out, he put on a black zippie jacket with narrow red stripes to keep warm. He checked his reflection and after agreeing with the mirror that he was absolute perfection, he ventured out of the room and stared in shock at the view in the common room.

Over in the corner, next to the fire, Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair wearing an outfit similar to his own, only Harry had on a long tight black turtleneck instead of a jacket like the one Draco wore. What was wrong with the picture was that a Slytherin girl with a fake smile and magicked blond hair was leaning down and exposing her assets to Harry, smiling coyly, and trying to entice him.

Draco scowled and directed his anger at the blond bimbo trying to take his Harry away from him. After taking a deep breath, Draco's rigid body relaxed slightly until the thought hit: What was he thinking? Harry was not his. Harry would never be his!' He shook his head. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned his head and locked eyes with Pansy.

"Aren't you proud of him; almost fifteen and already a ladies man?" (That would mean that Draco is fifteen and a half Harry a half year younger than Draco.). She whispered to him. When she saw his face fall she smirked wickedly. "Did you expect him to wait on you?" She asked, not really considering the double meaning of her sentence.

Draco just looked at her clearly confused. "Whatever." He said. It was the only thing he could say. He was having 'thoughts' about his best friend. Sure they slept in the same bed, but they had been sleeping together for almost all of their lives, for almost thirteen year. But now… Now this was different. It was like his hormones was on the verge. Each movement of Harry's mouth as he talked to the blonde bimbo enticed Draco more. Just staring at Harry's green eyes and pert pink lips made him wants to go over there and jump him.

Draco shook his head again. 'This is not happing. That's it! I'm going to forget that I ever thought about this. Just forget it, Draco! Forget! Forget! Forget!' He didn't even realize he was mumbling 'forget' until he noticed Pansy staring at him oddly. "What?" He snapped, sneering at her when she only answered with a stomp.

He walked over to Harry and sat on the table. "Hey?" He questioned, not sure if he should interrupt or not. Draco thought he saw relief in Harry's eyes.

"Can't you see that we were talking here?" The girl sneered.

Before Draco could retort, Harry jumped in. "Oh, no, it's all right. We weren't talking about much. What's up, Draco?" Harry said, oblivious to the fact that he just enraged the girl.

"Not much. I didn't see you in our room and was wondering where you were." He replied, not really looking at Harry. He was too busy exchanging evil glares with the girl.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. It was getting too bright in there." Harry said, not really telling the truth but close enough. "So, anyway, I'm going to go eat breakfast and then venture out to Hogsmeade. Want to come with?" Harry asked Draco as he tried to make eye contact before realizing that it was almost like he was avoiding Harry eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Let me go get my money. Be right back." Draco said with a smirk at the girl before dashing off to retrieve his money bag.

"Ah! I wanted to go with you by ourselves! You know, as in a proper date." The blonde bimbo said.

Harry smiled calmly at her. "Sorry, but I'm not really sure you are my kind. You are welcome to come along with us and the rest of the gang." He added as he straightened his clothes and walked over to Pansy to inquire about if she would like to come along.

"His kind? What does he mean by that?" She whispered to herself. She was a pureblood girl and most men would literally throw themselves on the floor in front of her, but here was this one boy who never once looked at her with adoration. It was just inconceivable that a male would be immune to her. Then her eyes widened in understanding and she snickered. She was going to have to contact the HD fan club. They were going to love the news she was just about to give them. Hopefully, one of their cameramen would tag along.

SSS

Harry jogged in front of every one back wards talking to Hermione and Pansy at the same time. Harry being his graceful self just twisted and turned, never once touching anyone as they walked. The Harry/Draco crew consisted of Hermione, Pansy, Blaise Zabini who was holding hands with Neville Longbottom, the blonde bimbo whom everyone finally realized was Victoria, one of Victoria's male admirers from Hufflepuff by the name of Derek, Vince and Greg were acting as bodyguards, and a disgruntled Ron who only walked with them because he had no other friends to hang out with.

The large group wove its way in and out of the circus of people. They avoided the newbies and the third years who were clogging up Zonko's, the new Weasley joke shop, and Honeydukes. Occasionally part of the group would go into a shop and the rest of the group would wait outside.

Currently the group was waiting for Harry and Hermione, who had just ventured into Spells & Cauldrons Bookstore and More. Harry idly picked up a book and looked at the back of it, then began blushing furiously as he wondered how on earth he managed to wander into 'this' section. "When you said that you where looking for an explanation on the properties on love potions, I didn't think we would be venturing into the **_How to Make Great Sex Even Better with Magic_**' Section." Harry said reading off the title from the book in hand.

Hermione looked at her embarrassed friend. "Oh, Harry. Of course I'm going in here; this is where the stuff is located." She paused for a minute and threw a book at him. "Here! You might need this for future reference."

Harry grabbed the book automatically then began blushing furiously as he read the title. **_The Wizarding Guide to Better Gay Sex!_** The tips of his ears even turned red. "Wha… I man, What the hell! Hermione!"

Hermione looked at him intently. Even though she had only been hanging out with this new Harry for a couple of days, she knew him already and could read him like a book. This new Harry did not know just how much she cared for him, or how much it hurt to see him walk into the Slytherin Common room without her, she knew she was being selfish, because Ron must be missing his best friend, even though he was jealous of him most of the time. Hermione sighed inwardly, she knew that she had not been a good friend to Harry after she and Ron hooked up but she was going to make it up. She was going to start right now by buying this book for him. "Fine then. I'll buy it for you." She said as she snatched the book back out of his hand and tucking it in with the other books before going to the cash register with her purchases.

They were both surprised to exit the shop and see Draco and Ron engaged in a fight. "Look, you git! I don't know what you're going on about. Just shut up before I do it for you." Draco said. Not used to fighting or insulting someone unless it was necessary, he found this fight with Ron to be rubbish. In his eyes there was no point to Ron's petty attitude.

Harry watched, astounded, as the others in their party stepped off to the side. Pansy was the only one near Draco and she was only yelling at him to not fight. Ron was completely alone since even Neville was off to the side, unconsciously moving closer to Blaise and shooting Ron reproachful glances.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hermione and Harry shouted at the same time.

That startled the two boys. Ron looked a bit sheepish while Draco stood, arms crossed and still glaring at the redhead angrily over what he had said to him.

"We are waiting!" Hermione and Harry could have been a double act as they glared at the two disturbing the peace.

"The Weasel over there says that I'm trying to corrupt you." Draco said to Harry. "His insults are beginning to rub my temper raw and I guess I got a little ticked off." Draco shrugging his shoulder, not really caring at all that he was yelling.

Harry just smirked at him as Hermione went ballistic. "Ronald Weasley! What did I tell you about picking fights! Especially in public! And, there is no reason for it!" She looked and acted so much like Molly Weasley that everyone flinched.

"Look, I can't do this Herm. I have to go." He said and walked off.

"DON'T CALL ME HERM!" Hermione shrieked after him. She positively loathed that nickname.

Harry stared after Ron in bewilderment. "I'm corrupted?" He finally asked as he raised an eyebrow before starting to chuckle. "What am I being corrupted about; the art of learning to study or the art of new magic?" Harry chuckled again, not really seeing what Draco should corrupt him with.

"No. More like the Dark Arts, Harry." Pansy whispered.

Harry raised his eyebrow before snarling, "Then be happy that I don't take bad and good wizards seriously, because I see no corruption here." His expression was almost as harsh as his voice as he continued, "Who would have thought that this is what Draco is. Draco never once said anything about dark magic. Never once! We have lived together for almost thirteen years!" He shook his head and started to walk away. When no one followed him, he turned to glare at them and snarled, "Are we going, or what?"

The gang quickly followed Harry to the Three Broomsticks. Draco was just staring, not to sure if he should bring up the subject or not. Seeing Harry mad at Ron, suggesting that he was corrupting his best friend, made Draco a bit fearful to ask the boy what was going on in his head.

Everyone crowded around a small table that magically readjusted to sit everyone. "OK, who is going to get the drinks?" Victoria said smiling as she batted her eyes at Draco lovingly.

"Like hell I am. There are too many people here and one of them can do it." Draco said.

The others nodded their agreement. Victoria once again took charge, "Alright, you boys can pull straws to see who serves us ladies. Hermione, Pansy and I are out." Without any one noticing, she placed a simple charm on the straws so that Harry would pick the shorted one. Then with the flick of her wand she got rid of a chair. Pansy and Hermione both eyed her suspiciously but she just winked at them. With a satisfying groan to her ears from Harry, who had just figured out he lost, she smiled and sat back to watch the show.

SSSSSSSS

Harry piled the drinks on a tray, trying to balance them precisely so that he could carry the whole order. He managed the walk back to the table successfully although he barely missed tripping over other furniture in the room. He set the tray down and distributed the butterbeer to everyone, then looked around for his chair. "Where the hell did my chair go? Hey is there another chair around here?" He asked, looking confused. He could have sworn he had his own chair before he got up to get the drinks.

"No. Someone must have come around and took it away, Harry." Victoria said in a sickly sweet voice to him.

He sighed tiredly and looked around once more. "Fine then. Alternative seating it is." Harry said out load and plopped down on Draco's lap.

Draco's eyes widened and he automatically wrapped his arms around Harry's tiny waist. His dream came back full force just then and Draco didn't know if he was in heaven or if he had just been consigned to the lowest depths of hell. He couldn't help but clutch at the boy moving teasingly in his lap to hold him still.

SSSS

Harry growled in frustration. I just knew he did that on purpose, Harry thought as he sat on the railing of the veranda. The particular veranda he was currently hiding on, was on the second floor and could be reached by a small stairway adjacent to the Great Hall. Harry decided it would be better for himself to ignore Draco. That meant he would have to skip dinner-often.

He spun around on the railing and stared moodily out across the lawns as he began to unconsciously fiddle with the ring the doxies gave him last year. It was a strange ring and he knew it was of great significance. Something important had happened to him when he put the ring on but he could not pinpoint what it was. He thought that it heightened his heart powers but there was more to it than that. If his intuition was correct, the ring also seemed to give him and Draco a strange connection.

Harry went back to contemplating earlier that afternoon. He should have never sat on Draco's lap. Never! It had been the stupidest idea ever. Harry was still repeating those same exact words when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him. It was so stupid. He knew that the older boy was doing it on purpose to tease him.

Harry moaned silently in aggravation as he relived the torture from earlier. The silver haired boy would occasionally stroke his stomach while they were conversing. He'd had to endure two hours of no shifting on Draco lap. The other boy's hands would alternate between holding him firmly around the middle and occasionally drawing circles on his abdomen that would make his stomach clench and his nerves scream. The whole ordeal had almost driven Harry bonkers.

Harry pulled his long hair forward and started to play with it. He was frustrated in more than one way without the knowledge to ease his anxiety. The warm familiar touch of arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder startled him.

Draco heard his startled gasp and said, "Boo!" in a gentle teasing voice. He could not hold back the chuckle when Harry's pulse quickened and then resettled.

"Don't scare me like that!" Harry said leaning back into Draco's embrace.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Draco asked as he buried his nose in Harry's hair in order to smell the cherry shampoo that he was so used to.

"I just wanted to relax. It was a tiring day. Hanging out with so many people is exhausting." Harry said. He felt Draco's chest vibrate as he laughed.

"Well, just so you know, it was hard to keep up with you too. I am pleased to hear you got as good as you gave!" Draco said, not noticing the double meaning, but Harry sure as hell did.

Draco heard Harry sigh in frustration. "Hey, what's up? You know that you can tell me anything." He was getting quite concerned for his friend. He felt Harry shiver when he said this.

"You really wouldn't understand." Harry whispered.

"I wouldn't understand? What are you talking about? Of course I will." Draco felt Harry's body twist around and then he saw those breathtaking green eyes. He found himself thinking how odd it was that whenever he dreamt of Harry and himself fighting, the younger boy would have glasses on. Draco concluded that Harry looked good with out the glasses.

Harry looked at the other boy doubtfully but did not see any rejection. He moved his head closer to Draco really looking soulfully at his eyes. Then he moved in.

Draco gasped when he felt puff of air from Harry mouth. The younger boy smelt of butterbeer and toothpaste. Then all thought was lost as he felt the other's lips descend on his. He closed his eyes, peacefully feeling the tenderness of soft lips on his. He felt the other boy's body twist so they were facing each other completely.

Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist and pulled him closer, not caring that the other's legs were in the way. He felt Harry's arms move upward to wrap around his neck and murmured appreciatively. It was not until Harry swiped his tongue across his bottom lip that Draco woke up.

He literally pushed Harry away and covered his mouth with his hands. What were they doing: two boys kissing? He was kissing his best friend. It was wrong! The loving was wrong. The way it felt so right was wrong. It was all wrong and it confused Draco to no end. Draco completely forgot about Harry while all this was flashing through his mind. When he remembered Harry and looked up, ready to voice his thoughts, he got the scare of his life.

Ssss

Harry felt the blissfulness of the kiss: it was right, it was perfect, it made him feel like Sir Galahad when he found the Holy Grail. But, when he opened his mouth to taste more of heaven, he felt himself being pushed away. He remembered squeaking in fright as he lost his balance, the sensation of a never ending fall, and the deep gloom of rejection.

Sssss

Draco saw Harry fall off the railing and he cried out in despair. He looked over at the side of the railing and winced when he saw that the two-story drop had rendered Harry unconscious. His best friend was lying on the ground, unmoving. His right leg was twisted at an unnatural angle and blood was beginning to spread out around the prone body.

Draco took in a shuttering breath, already feeling the hot tears about to spill. He did the first thing that came to mind; he ran like hell. He pelted down the stairs and through the double doors, not stopping even when he heard people yelling at him to explain what was wrong. Dumbledore rising from his seat and calling to him did not stop his headlong charge to reach his friend. He fell to the ground beside Harry, wiping angry tears from his eyes, and taking great sobbing breaths of air as he checked to make sure the boy was still alive.

Still doubled over in pain, Draco laid his hand on the other boy's head and felt his healer's magic well up and begin to work. He gritted his teeth in agony as the grating noise of bones realigning could be heard. Eventually, his magic died back to a tingle and Draco opened his eyes hoping to see Harry healed and ready to stand up.

He was greeted by the sight of eyes still closed. Harry's chest barely moved and his breaths were more of an irregular hitch than an actual breath. Once again terrified to the point of hysteria, Draco picked up the lighter boy and clutched him to his chest as he prayed to whichever deity was out there that he would wake up.

It took Draco a second to stand and readjust Harry in his arms before moving as fast as he could toward the infirmary. He ignored everyone gawking at them as he made his way up to the third floor. Whispers from those wondering why the boy was sleeping in his arms did not faze him. Draco did not even acknowledge the crowd following him as he quickened his already quick pace. He knew that there was only one place to go- the dreaded white room.

He burst in screaming for Madame Pomphrey to come. The nurse bustled over to him, peering quizzically at his distraught state. All she saw was Harry Potter sleeping in his arms.

"Harry fell off the railing." Her eyebrow raised in question. He continued, "The one near the Great Hall. I healed every thing I could but his head is sill bleeding." Draco could feel the sticky warm liquid soaking into the arm and front of his robes and it was making him decidedly ill.

Madame Pomphrey nodded jerkily and levitated Harry out of his arms and onto a bed. She remembered he was there well into the diagnostic spell and managed to wave him off with a, "This will take awhile, Mr. Malfoy. You may come back to check on Mr. Potter after dinner. You should get out of those robes and let the house elves clean them."

Hours later, Madame Pomphrey collapsed into a chair beside the patient's bed. Harry Potter had almost died that time. If Draco Malfoy had not healed what he could before moving him, the boy would be dead.

Meanwhile, Draco was back and had taken up residence in front of the nurses office. He was pacing back and forth mumbling too low for anyone to make out what he was saying as Harry's friends looked on. There was quite a crowd today. Along with Hermione, there was Ginerva Weasley, Looney Lovegood, and several of his year mates. Unfortunately, there was also a half-crazed Snape and a completely crazy Parkinson there and they were both ranting at him for being stupid enough to move a body that was already injured because he could have caused even more damage due to paralysis.

Draco completely ignored them. He was too caught up with having him mind constantly rewind on him. The pictures of them kissing, him shoving Harry, then Harry falling was like going from bliss to hell in .07 seconds. He kept repeating his mantra, "He can't die! He won't die. I got him in time." Draco had to believe, 'I got him in time'.

SSS

Draco was in such a hurry to get to Harry when Poppy finally let him see him that he practically apparated into the room. One look at him and she handed him a calming potion before letting him ask any of the questions he was bursting to ask.

"Is he awake yet?" Draco asked hopefully.

Poppy smiled sadly. "He had a pretty bad blow to his head. I don't think he will wake up today, maybe tomorrow. He should sleep the night here where I can watch him."

Draco nodded. "Then I will too." He completely ignored any protestations Poppy might have wanted to voice. He took the seat she had so recently vacated and settled in for the duration. Lights out brought Poppy out of her office once again to try and persuade Draco to return to his room. He was having none of that and remained firmly attached to the chair beside Harry's bed.

Around eleven o'clock he fell asleep and began dreaming of gentle kisses and hot searing pain flowing through his body. He awoke just after midnight and realized something else had changed. He had grown a good seven inches and he now towered at the heght of six feet seven. Moving his head to have a better look at his new body he realized his hair was now parted to the side and laid softly, and a little messily, around his ears. His eyes had gained the intelligence of a sixteen year old.

Confusion regarding where he was swamped him for a moment before he remembered that Harry was in hospital and he was there beside him. Pomphrey said Harry would probably wake up soon and that was what kept Draco beside him. It had been months since the accident and Draco had not left Harry's side except to use the facilities

Draco shook his head to clear the fog formed from sleep deprivation. He was going to enervate the boy himself if something did not happen soon. Idly he reached a hand over and moved Harry's bangs from his eyes then softly caressed the boy's long hair.

Draco took in the younger boy's beauty, Harry was now six feet tall, not unusually tall, but good enough to suit Draco's own height. Harry desperately needed a haircut now- his hair reaching a shocking four feet long. It would almost swipe his knees when he walked. Draco desperately longed to see if Harry's beautiful green eyes had changed with age. Would they glow a darker green as they radiated sheer intelligence and determination which was so much a part of the boy?

Impatiently, Draco lightly shook Harry's arm, trying to see if he could wake the sleeping boy. When there was no response, Draco sighed and started to talk. "Are you ever going to wake up? I'm going though a lot of crazy feeling here and need some help. Like for example, there is the fact that I feel like I should be hating you but instead I feel like-like I love you. I wish you would wake up. Please? It's been so long. I know I haven't been the best of friends. I always took advantage of you." His voice caught slightly before he continued. "I'm sorry I made fun of you. And, I'm sorry for a ton of other things that I did not know I did. I just …" Draco's breath and words hitched here, "I need you to wake up please. I've never been so confused in my life." He brought his head down and kissed the slack lips. He just knew everything would be better if Harry would only wake up so they could be together again.

((To make this make sense, I'm going to start part 1 of chapter 12 here and then the next post would be of chapter 12 part 2.))

Chapter 12 part 1

The early morning rose and Harry groaned in despair, the light burnt his over sensitive eyes, and the white room was not helping him ether. He felt like shit and there was a horrible pressure on his chest. Harry groaned again and attempted to move his head to look down and saw a head full of bright silver hair, and the other day or at least what he thought was the other day filled in though his mind, he remembered the kiss and Draco pushing him away and the consuming pain that engulfed him. He groaned when he felt his heart sink in dread, the reaction was worse then he thought. It almost killed him. He moved gently a hand to the one he loves head and stroked it lovingly, loving the feel of the silver stands baby soft feel.

The blob on Harry's chest groaned and stood erect after noticing that Harry was awake. Wiping the morning crud from his eyes he blinked owlishly at Harry and almost squealed in joy. Except that is not how a Malfoy works. So, he settled for a smile, a very secretive smile, the one that he only ever shared with Harry and no one else.

Harry returned his smile while blushing.

"You scared me. You have been out for a long time." Draco said as he tried to sort out what he really wanted to say to the lithe figure in front of him. It was amazing some of the thoughts that were filtering though his mind.

"I'm sorry. You aren't still angry with me are you?" Harry asked delicately.

"You should be the one who is angry with me, not the other way around. I did push you off the balcony even if I did not intend to." Draco said seriously. He was appalled that Harry would think that he was angry with him in the first place.

"Oh." Was all that Harry could manage. He still felt ashamed of himself and unaware that Draco was watching him, Harry began to mentally berate himself while banging his head for being so stupid! 'I should of never done that, it was so stupid! Besides, it is only a crush and I can get over it. Now all I have to do is repair our friendship.' Harry thought curling his hands in a fist and twisting the sheets into a ball.

Draco watched as Harry mentally harangued himself and allowed the famous Malfoy smirk to appear. He'd had a lot of time to think about that kiss and he knew exactly what to do to get Harry out of the rut he was in. Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips to Harry's and made the other boy's eyes widen considerably. "Sorry, couldn't let you do anymore damage with your self-analysis before I got a word in edgewise." Draco murmured, smirk firmly in place and more than a little proud of himself for causing the flush which had just engulfed the younger boy's body.

Draco reached for Harry hand and squashed it. "I've had a lot of time to think about what you did. I was angry at first and thought that it was really wrong. Then I began thinking about how I felt seeing you lying there on the ground after you fell and the only thing on my mind was to help you because I can't see my life without you. Damn, I sound like I'm asking you to marry me."

Draco grinned when Harry flashed him a shy look then lowered his eye lashes again. "But then, we have been close for so long that it would make sense for us to take this next step in our relationship, you know. I'm quite out of character here , but I think we should give it a go, don't you?"

Harry smiled brilliantly. "Yeah. That would be great." He whispered

* * *

(( Whaahahah, that was great finally some slash, since I was being so pressured by others cough cough prisssesspeppercough

So yes I dedicate this chapter, obviously to my beta (thanks beta you rock!) and to all the people who where encouraging me for slash, so this should satisfy your tastes, that is in till they turn back, god it going to be funny

So how do you think pansy will react, or Hermione better yet Ron! I would like to know what my loyal fans think that they would do, if I find it funny or interesting enough I might add it in…..so everyone review please…….and yes thank you reviewers for all your lovely reviews!

Andi


	12. Thinking

Andi: whoo hoo I have been neglecting my baby im so sorry for the long wait…having a writers block certainly does suck…so here it is you all…and thanks to all my lovely reviewers….we only made it to 99 review shame shame… I was thinking of giving the 100 a gift a pic ( hot and smutty) of Draco and Harry but my plan did not work…..blah im rambling here it is ya all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 part II

"Nearing the end I feel our pain, it hurts to know we will never be the same."

Just a thought, that I think Harry would have in this situation

* * *

SSS

Madame Pomphrey stepped outside her office and almost fell over at the sight of the two snogging teenagers. They weren't exactly snogging per say, just little intimate kisses between the two. She grimaced, not at the thought of homosexuality, actually to the contrary. She saw this coming a mile away. It was just that tomorrow they were not going to be the same boys they are today.

That is correct, Draco and Harry will be seventeen and sixteen and a half tomorrow. They will no longer be under the effects of the potion spell. She flinched as she imagined what could happen when young Messers Potter and Malfoy find themselves in the same room, maybe due to the new circumstances, in the same bed! Hilarious as that thought was, she could not help but feel sad that this Harry and Draco would go away.

Tomorrow there would be a non-caring Harry and a snobbish Draco. Poppy just hoped that they might remember how they acted over the last two weeks and they might be able to be civil to each other. She sighed and looked around the hospital room, trying to blink back the tears. She was going to miss these two boys.

It was time to let the love fest down. She couldn't believe their audacity! Putting her hands on her hips she glared at the H/D club and prepared to throw them out. She sighed again, it was time to make sure that the kids went back to class. She walked up to the clearing her throat.

Jumping apart, Harry grabbed his heart. Draco just sat on the bed looking quite calm, although there was a playful glint in his eyes. "Time for class, you two!" She smiled approvingly when they both nodded.

Harry stood up and began putting his clothes on. He noticed the stare he got from Draco and blushed again. "Have you no shame, Mister Malfoy?" Harry chided him.

"I do. Just not around you." He answered, smiling.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head thoughtfully. After he was dressed and they were about to walk out the door, Madame Pomphrey called them back.

"Since I noticed a lovely blooming relationship here, I thought I should inform you that there are school rules which you need to observe around others even if you disregard them in private. I think you should take this book and read it." She handed the book to Harry: The **_Wizarding Guide to Better Gay Sex!_**

Harry almost fell over. "Ummm, thank you for the gift, but I have a copy actually." He was blushing as he handed the book back to Poppy.

Draco gaped. "You have one? Is there something that you're not telling me here?"

Harry put up his hands defensively. "Hermione bought me a copy last year. It was the day you and Weasley got into that fight in Hogsmeade." He added. The explanation sounded odd, even to him. There was something at the back of his mind trying to tell him that it was only yesterday. He had only been knocked out for a day and he was really only sixteen and a half. His body and mind were very confused; confused and crazy enough to check his head.

He slowly probed his head and felt a soft spot exactly where he was supposed to have a bruise. He hissed at the pain and his eyes widened considerably. He recognized the fact that he was going though some thing mental.

Draco looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded his head very gently, eyebrows furring. They left the infirmary and began the trek to procure book bags before heading to class.

They walked down the hall feeling a slight deja vu as they noticed no one else was in the hallways. Harry felt as if they were trying to sneak out of the hospital wing, away from the dreaded white place; to go outside and play in the snow.

Harry reveled in the feeling of completeness. The thought that maybe being something you are not wasn't so bad after all.

Draco smiled down at Harry, who had a cute little crease in his eyebrows, He slithered his hand down and grabbed Harry's hand before continuing down the hallway. He couldn't wait to see the look on Granger's and Pansy's faces when they entered the hall together. Scratch that, he could not wait until he saw the look on the Weasel's face, that was going to be brilliant.

At the same time, he felt that something was wrong. There was a voice screaming at the back of him mind saying, "Do not touch Potter. This is so wrong!" 'What am I doing?' He questioned himself. He was a little bit disconcerted by the voice but shoved it to the side. He refused to acknowledge that he had any worries.

SSS

Hermione walked briskly down the hall with Ron. "So are you sure?" He kept asking.

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you, he will be back to normal tomorrow? I overheard Snape say it myself. He was talking to some lady. Now stop your fidgeting and let's go. I need to get some reading done."

Ron smiled at her happily then whooped with joy. After having a nasty argument with Hermione last night, followed by some mind-blowing snogging after wards, he was on quite a high. The world seemed perfect, especially since he had just been reassured that Harry would be coming back soon.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks though when he saw the one thing that screamed 'totally' wrong in his book. His anger heightened even more when they stepped closer to each other. The two boys were too wrapped up in each other to notice that they were being watched. Then suddenly, the long haired boy whipped his head up before the blond could plant a delicate kiss on him.

Harry gasped as the pure hatred radiating off the Weasel, it was not directed at him but at Draco, hit him. He had been in a blissful trance for several seconds and to wake up to the feeling of anger washing over him was disturbing. It seemed that Draco felt it too because he placed his hand on Harry's waist and slowly shifted him into the dining hall, all without ever taking his eyes off the infuriated red head.

"Hermione!" Ron whispered, even though it sounded like a yell. "Did you see that?" He pointed to the dreadful sight of Draco cuddling Harry protectively.

"Of course I did, Ronald. I saw it a mile away too." The laughter in her eyes spilled over into her voice as she remembered an incident a week ago when she tried to approach Harry and the distasteful glare she received from Draco.

She shook her head at Ron's idiocy and quickly entered the hall behind the Slytherin couple. Her soft laughter echoed in the hall even as Dumbledore's eyes landed on them and had the same twinkle as that in her own eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione then went back to the conversation with Snape. Snape was practically hysterical and Dumbledore calmly explained to him that the witch who kept breaching his wards and terrorizing him all hours of the day and night with professions of undying love (Beta smirks….ME ME ME) really was harmless and he should try to be nicer. It was quite amusing really, especially since Snape had the audacity to complain!

SSS

"I feel a wee bit uncomfy here." Harry said as he looked around at all the people dropping their spoons into their porridge bowls and letting it splatter all over. He noticed that no one was making any effort to wipe the porridge off themselves either, they all seemed to be frozen stiff with shock. Everyone except Andi, she was busy rubbing excess oatmeal into Millicent Bulstrode's hair while ranting about the beauty benefits it provides for dry hair.

( Andi- reminds beta that it is true…Lol)

Draco's arm squeezed his waist and laughed. "Never mind them. I can't wait to see my lovely flower's face." He said referring to Pansy.

Harry's laugh was a bit sarcastic. "I'm not sure about that. Right up until about now I was having a marvelous time and I really don't feel like listening to the yelling part today." He scratched his head due to an itch from the pin that kept some of his bangs out of the way. It was a pin that had a tiny little snitch on it. He found it in his chest of drawers one day when he opened the top drawer and it was just lying there. He had taken it out of the drawer and put it on originally because his hair was in the way. He took up wearing it full time because it was deadly amusing. The pin had been hexed to reflect whatever sunlight it received right into the teachers eyes regardless of whether they were inside the Great Hall or in the classrooms, it always shone in their eyes. Like he said it was really amusing.

He stopped a foot away from the gaping Slytherin table and Draco settled into his usual seat next to Pansy who appeared to be engrossed in a book. It was not that she missed their entrance as a couple; on the contrary, she saw them walk in and was covering her mouth, doing her best to muffle her laughter behind the book.

Draco pulled Harry down beside him and put a possessive arm around his waist. He smiled at everyone before reaching for a slice of toast and beginning to eat as if everything was perfect and they lived in a normal world.

Harry's cheeks became tinged with a pink hue and Pansy was trying to suppress her laughter. She lost the battle with her laughter when Harry emitted an undignified squeak because Draco was sliding his hand back and forth tickling his waist.

"HAHAAH! This…this…" she couldn't stop, just the sight of these two finally, she stressed the word _FINALLY, _because even before the potion accident happened she always thought that they were perfect together, They were just like the combination of ying and yang- and all that jazz.

Harry looked away while Draco watched Pansy. Draco's smirk indicated his amusement when she started to choke on her own spit.

"It seems Pansy got the idea here." Hermione said coming out of nowhere and placing a hand on Pansy's back.

Pansy was doubled over and still couldn't stop laughing. "So..k.so Hahahaa!"

"I think we rendered our dear flower speechless." Draco said smiling at the whole situation.

"I think we rendered the whole population speechless." Harry added as he pointed to the people still sitting there with porridge on their faces and shocked expressions. All except Andi, who had moved from the Slytherin table over to the Gryffindor table and was eyeing up the Weasley twins who had been employed by Dumbledore as court jesters for the winter carnival.

"Bah! Let them take pictures, they will last longer. We are the most handsome students here and they are all just jealous." Draco said in a humorous voice as he tried to cheer up his boyfriend.

'BOYFRIEND!' Draco's inner voice said to him. 'ARE YOU A FUCKING LOONEY? HARRY POTTER CAN'T BE YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU TWO HATE EACH OTHER.' The voice started screaming at him. Draco brought his hand up to his head, groaning at the headache forming from all the inner conflict the shouting voice in his head was causing. He cringed.

Harry looked at Draco and saw the reaction of his face, he brought a hand up to his head. "Are you sick? I don't think you want to go to the dreaded white place, do you?" He was a bit worried.

"Not bloody likely! You're never dragging me there again if I can help it." Draco hissed. He was more than a little put out with the nagging voice in his head and took a bit of it out on Harry.

He massaged his head and then looked up. "I'm just hungry is all." He emphasized the statement by biting into the helpless piece of toast. _Briiiiinnnngggg _He was actually glad when the bell sounded. It gave him an excuse to get up and leave since classes started in five minutes.

SSS

Harry laughed gleefully when he was twirled around again. He was currently on break with Draco and he was spinning with Draco, around in a circle, just for old time sake. They landed on the soft grass together after handling as much as the spin as possible.

"I can't look up at the sky. I'm too disoriented." Draco said, closing his eyes.

Harry settled down beside him, recovering from his dizzy spin before Draco. He watched Draco scrunch his nose up and then brought his hand up to cover Draco's eyes. "There. Is that better?" He asked.

He felt Draco's eyelashes blink rapidly against his palm before feeling Draco nod into it. He leaned down and kissed the blond's forehead. "I'm glad then." They shared a companionable silence for several minutes before he raised his arm to check the time. "Whoa! I have got to go. I promised Hermione that I would help her with some homework. You don't mind do you?" Harry said while he was getting up.

Draco sneaked a look at Harry. "Well, I guess." He answered while making puppy dog eyes, begging him not to go.

"I've seen that look so many times that I have become immune to it." Harry said looking sternly down at him.

"Sorry. Anyway, if you come back early I have a surprise for you."

Harry looked a little skeptical but shrugged his shoulders. "OK." Was about all he was capable of saying but he ran out the door smiling and wondering what the surprise was. He blushed at the mental image he conjured up. The book he got left little to the imagination, it also stimulated the imagination at the same time.

He walked along the corridors, smiling and humming a tune. He was surprised that he was not scared to go though the hallway alone considering the things that happened to him in hallways, he had managed to suck it up just like every thing else.

He was almost to the library when he groaned out loud. Headed straight toward him was Ronald Weasley and his face was about as red as a turkey's butt. 'Oh yeah!' Harry's mental voice mumbled.

"Harry Potter!" Ron roared at his supposed best friend.

"Yes, Weasley, what's up?" Harry asked. He couldn't resist rolling his eyes at the older boy. Weasley was so damn irritating…

"Are you fucking nuts? Going out with Draco Malfoy? He is you worst enemy. What the hell do you think you are doing? No one is going to let you live this down. It is just plain wrong!"

Harry just started at him, trying to control the anger that was rapidly rising in his body. "Oh yes. And you think that it is just wrong because?" He forced the words out through clenched teeth.

"Do I even have to explain it? Look, I have this book; it's like a muggle bible. It tells you why it is wrong." Ron said bringing the red leather bound book up and waved it in Harry's face.

Harry grabbed the book and glared at Ron. "I don't need a book telling me what is right and wrong, thank you very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm very late." Harry snarled while trying to slip past Ron. He didn't know why he was so angry with Weasly; it probably had something to do with the voice in his head scolding him. It sounded almost as if the boy was sobbing in his head. 'But it is wrong. It is!'

When Ron's hand grabbed his shoulder tightly, Harry gritted his teeth and seethed, whispering in a low voice directly in Ron's ear. "If you ever touch me again, I swear to you that I will rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them!" He jerked away from a Ron's lax grip and walked away from the stunned redhead.

Harry quickly made his way through the library and found Hermione. He smiled down at her, "All right, let's start that essay."

SSS

Hours later, Harry practically dragged himself back to his dormitory. He was physically and mentally exhausted. That was a lot of work he just accomplished for having just been released from the infirmary.

Harry sighed. 'Whoever thought of writing a ten page essay on the origins of Volga anyway?' he thought. 'Why the hell did Hermione make me do that? It was like an essay for a collage or something,' He slowly massaged his neck and rotated his head. 'That damn essay was only extra credit. Why in bloody hell did she pound that into my head anyway?' He stilled for a moment, 'I suppose it was good practice for later in life for when I do try and get into a collage.'

He lifted his shirt up over his head to change to his pajamas when a voice stopped him. Malfoy was lounging against the corner of their bed, reading and waiting patiently for Harry to acknowledge him.

"Why are you getting dressed for bed when you know I have a surprise for you?" Draco asked as he gave him an evil smile.

Harry re-buttoned his shirt and looked at Draco with an air of distain. "Fine, alright. Where are we going? If we are not going anywhere, what do I need to wear?" Harry quizzed him, not missing the evil glint in Draco's eyes.

SSS

"How the hell did you manage to find this place?" Harry said and looked up at the tower. There were fifteen stairs spiraling coming down from the tower. They moved back and forth in a gentle swaying movement as the boys climbed up to the tower; a tower which Harry had never seen before which was accessed by an endless set of stairs.

"Ah, well, I found it after you left me alone. It was getting cold so I started to wander around to keep warm. The view is a bit amazing! Originally I wanted to take you somewhere else but this works too." Draco was almost as excited as Harry was. He finally stopped climbing and stopped at a door with a huge padlock on it. He quickly opened it with an Alohamora and watched as the padlock fell off the door and landed with a clunk and click.

He swung the door open and ushered Harry into the room. It was a dusty room with opaque windows that were high above the floor. After looking around for a few seconds Harry was prepared to swear that even the floors were made of glass. It was an observation room, only it was completely filthy.

There were no chairs in the room, only one table which was covered in dust and held a few knickknacks and a telescope. The trinkets appeared to be genuine Wizarding world antiques and the telescope itself looked to have been built by Galileo himself. It was that primitive.

Draco walked over to the double doors that were at the opposite end of the room and threw the glass doors open. A biting wind swirled into the room, making Harry shiver from the cold and cough from the stirred up dust.

He decided the best place to be was out on the balcony with Draco. When he stepped out, he staggered from the rush of memories. Bad flashbacks came to him, causing him to shake his head desperately. He did not want to remember his fear of heights. He did not want to remember that a year ago he was accidentally pushed off of a balcony. He did not want to remember that during his third year a dementor forced him to fall off his broom and tumble toward earth at break-neck speed!

Harry's mind stopped and analyzed that thought. 'He did not remember being on a boom during third year. He did not remember playing Quidditch either. He shook his head, trying to clear the headache from earlier that came roaring back with a vengeance.

Harry's eyes became unfocused, it looked as if his bright happy green eyes had suddenly turned dull. Harry looked as if he were in a panic, like he did not know what to do because he did not know what was going on.

When Draco's hand snaked around his stomach, Harry snapped out of his daze and looked around as if he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. He wanted to tell Draco about his mind blank but the happy smile that Draco was wearing for him was enough to make him stop and just go with the flow.

Draco did, however, knew that Harry was in a blank state. His own body cringed in sympathy. Something was happing to both of them. His body today had been full of hot sensation as if was changing or getting ready for something. Sure it was painful. The headaches also seemed to be getting progressively worse and worse. But he endured. He couldn't let Harry see any signs of weakness in him since he too was being strong about the changes. He sighed and escorted Harry back in off the balcony. He winced as he thought that maybe it had not been the best idea for him to bring Harry out here. But, that gasp of surprised delight from Harry proved him wrong.

For some started reason he remembered that even though Harry hated Division, he loved Astronomy. It was one of Harry's inner thoughts. Draco only knew about it because he overheard it one day while he was walking down the halls. Harry had been talking to Hermione about it.

Draco considered the memory for a few seconds and decided it wasn't his. He was aware of that because in the memory, Harry was wearing a school uniform with the Gryffindor crest on it.

Draco looked down to the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him.

Harry smiled up at Draco before tilting his head back so he could see all the stars. It was beautiful. Even the village nestled against the hillside about a mile away looked as if it belonged to the sky. The town's lights blended beautifully into the black night, looking as if they were stars too. But nothing, nothing could compare to the stars. This particular night they were exceedingly bright.

"Oh, look, Draco. There goes a shooting star." Harry pointed it out as he jumped slightly and pointed at it. He knew he was acting a bit out of character but he couldn't help himself. He knew he had never seen a shooting star before, either in this life or the previous one.

"I think that's part of the meteor shower." Draco said quirking his head. "There is a spectacular one due at the end of this week, Friday is supposed to be the best day."

Harry whined, "That's four days away." Then he brightened up and asked, "Why would this one be so far away from the others?"

"Usually a meteor shower lasts about two days. However, this one is special. It only comes around every eight years." Draco said and then looked down at Harry. He gathered him back into his arms.

"You are remarkably well informed today." Harry said teasingly.

"Nah, I just thought you might enjoy this." Draco said softly as he put his chin on Harry strawberry smelling hair and twitched his nose when the hair tickled him. They spent a few silent minutes just staring at the beautiful scenery. All Draco could think of was that nothing could destroy this moment.

That was until his mind started screaming at him again. " What are you doing? Don't touch Potter. "Merlin but you are a freak." His mind said. Draco's eyebrows wrinkled. "What does all this crap mean?" He asked himself.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? Look at your bloody self. We hate him, or are you not well informed here, "We're fucking rivals, you moron. Now, I demand that you two let go of each other and start acting like yourselves." The voice demanded arrogantly. It was rude and obnoxious and definitely nearing hysterical.

"No!" He thought. He wasn't going to shove Harry away. This closeness between them was what felt right.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" The voice railed at him. "Listen to me." It said in a softer tone, trying to regain control. "You can't do this. We hate each other. This is wrong and you know it." The voice said seething.

Draco breathed deeply, the voice was not going to stop until he told it off. He didn't know why he was thinking like that but it must stop. Harry and he was a couple now and he refused to be having these thoughts.

'Look, look at what we are. I know this is what you want too: someone who perfects you in every way. Some one who challenges you, but at the same time fits into your hug perfectly. Look at this and tell me that you don't dream of his scent. He is perfect! Who cares about the past? This is my life and I'm not going to let you screw it up. I know you want this too. I can feel it. Just let it go.' He thought in his head. There was a hum and then silence. For the first time that day he felt his headache leave. He felt the pressure in the back of his neck loosen and his shoulders sagged putting his weight on Harry's shoulders.

"Hey, hey! You're heavy." Harry said chuckling and swatting at him playfully. "I'm not a headrest you know."

"No. No, you're not." Draco said softly before playfully kissing Harry's neck then nibbling teasingly on it.

* * *

Andi: I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAP! WHHOOOOOOOOO!

Beta: And it only took me a week and a half to beta it. I've been too busy Snape watching. Book 6 due out in less than two months…

Andi: I preordered it at November hee hee, I cant wait for it come out


	13. My eyes

Chapter 14

_When I woke up I saw your dead silver eyes and knew it was over _

_another Harry thought_

* * *

_"Huh, what's going on? My eyes; they hurt. My brain; it's so fuzzy. What's going on? Why can I not remember? It is so dark here. Wait- a light! There, I must try. The light; it hurts! Aaahhh! It hurts! Where am I? It smells like strawberries. Potter?"_

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Ron grabbed his alarm clock and turned it off before jumping out of bed. 'Today is the day! Harry will be back.' slammed his alarm clock off and rushed off of his bed knowing that today was the day. "Harry's back today!" Ron wooted. Waking up all his roommates did not leave him feeling the first bit ashamed.

He barely remembered to throw on his clothes before flying out the door and down the spiral stair case that connected the boys' dormitories together. He entered the common room and laughed aloud as he jumped over the couch and landed in the empty spot beside Hermione. He twisted around and came to rest, balancing on his right knee as he waited for her to acknowledge him.

Hermione finally turned around and raised an eyebrow that practically screamed 'what?'

Without asking, he grabbed her and planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth. The messy kiss all but made Hermione cringe on the spot. He just grinned as she cast a 'Scourgify' on her mouth.

"Harry!" Was all he said before Hermione began laughing at her boyfriend. He wanted Harry back- now! He missed his best friend and it hurt his feelings quite badly to see that same best friend not only wearing a Slytherin crest, but also shagging their mortal enemy who was also a Slytherin. It was wrong!

Hermione had spent several hours the night before trying to convince Ron that Harry's sexuality had always been different. He had always preferred guys, but he had not told Ron about it because Harry wasn't sure how Ron would react. Ron had thought long and hard about Hermione's lecture, and then after going off by himself for a few hours, he made his decision on what he would do about his friendship with Harry. He threw the red bound book in the fire and said, "To the hell of it. It's not worth it if Harry isn't there."

True he might sometimes be jealous of the other boy, but he had to admit he couldn't imagine what life would be like without Harry. Harry had been there for him since they started Hogwarts and had been there everyday since. Harry had been correct when he told Ron that he had the right to see whomever he wanted to. Then Ron added the clarifier; 'As long as it was not one Draco Malfoy.' That was his only requirement.

Ron seethed at the permanent memory of That BASTARD snaking his disgusting hand around HIS best friend's waist. You could see the pure joy of satisfaction shining from Malfoy's eyes. It was like Malfoy owned Harry and in Ron's opinion that was what Malfoy touching Harry had meant.

He knew that Harry would wake up soon and make his way to either the common room or the Great Hall. Ron intended to be there to help his friend through the horror. The horror as he saw it was waking up next to Draco Malfoy without any clothes on! Ron cringed at the thought. It was his job to rescue Harry and for once he was pumped to get it done. He would fight all the Slytherins for Harry's safe return. (Somewhere in the process Ron began imagining himself in Wizarding Hero costume: a white karate suit and a headband with the Chinese symbol for fight on it, and him attacking everyone who got in his way.)

Hermione, sensing that her boyfriend was in one of his macho moods, groaned in displeasure before putting her books away. She wasn't really ready to go rescue Harry, but she had no other choice. In order to get it over with as soon as possible, she pulled the Mauraders Map out of her backpack and began searching for the little dot that said Harry Potter. She stood up and snapped at Ron to come along since that one little dot that she needed to check on was currently standing outside the Slytherin common room all by himself. She sighed, 'Harry was probably in shock and staring at the door in utter confusion.' Hermione thought.

"All right, let's go. I know where he is." Hermione was thinking more about what to say to Harry to calm him down once she found him than she was Ron.

The trip to the dungeons went rather quickly. Hermione spent most of the time thinking sad little thoughts to herself. Just maybe, she was going to miss the new Harry, the one who stands up for himself, was educationally aware, and could smile easily. It was going to be hard adjusting to the old Harry, the one who was always sad and refused to do anything just for his own pleasure. The old Harry's one pastime, as far as she knew, consisted solely of silently rambling around the castle, anger and resentment radiating from his emerald eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but wish that Harry would learn something from this experience and manage to change his life for the better. She hoped that, maybe once the initial shock wore off, Harry might be able to see things differently. Harry needed to not only see what was missing from his life, he needed to forgive himself for what he perceived as his shortcomings and errors. Maybe then he could move on with his life.

Hermione wanted him to be normal once again. Still, her heart sank as she recalled Sirius' death and Harry's reaction to him falling behind the veil. Harry would never be the same- but then who would?

She walked though the hallways silently, feeling pity for the original Harry, the one she knew since first year. Time had not been kind to that Harry. The trials he faced since first year often left him looking haggard. However, the new Harry always seemed to be rejuvenated and happy. This Harry looked more like a boy of fifteen than the sixteen and a half that he was. He had hope for his future and a joyful song in his heart, not like the other Harry who looked as if he was twenty-eight physically while reflecting the wisdom of an octogenarian.

It pained Hermione so badly that she could practically feel her heart clench in agony. It really was too bad that there was nothing she could do for Harry, absolutely nothing. All she could manage was to wait until he changed back to his pre-Draco existence and be there when he needed a friend.

Ron, who was ambling along excitedly beside Hermione, squeaked and ran to Harry the second he caught sight of him. Harry had been leaning against the statue of Salazar Slytherin next to the Slytherin common entrance, a serene look on his face, as if he were contemplating the mysteries of life and finding them amusing.

Hermione's nose twitched. Something was not right.

Ron grabbed Harry in a bear hug and felt the other boy's breath whoosh as if he had not expected anyone to do that to him. "Merlin, Harry, I was so worried about you. I missed you so much. You scared me and Hermione out of our wits. We were beginning to think that we had lost you forever. I was beginning to worry that you would never change back. Your other life is just a bit creepy! He totally destroyed your reputation and jeez how did you take waking up to his ugly face?"

Ron's voice stopped there due to the hand that flew up and connected with his nose. Harry's eyes flashed green fire. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" He took a deep breath before continuing on. "What did I tell you, Weasel? My business is my own and I happen to like waking up next to Draco, thank you very much!"

Ron held his bloody nose with his hand and stared wide eyed at Harry. It was probably the first time that Ron actually noticed that Harry's glasses were gone and his messy hair had been tamed into a long braid that Harry could adeptly flick out of the way as he glared at annoying Gryffindors.

Draco stepped out of the common room then and looked around for Harry. He smiled as he saw his lover before realizing that Harry was glaring at a very injured Ron Weasley. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that morphed into a twisted smirk as he moved next to Harry and wrapped his hands around his waist. He gave the grinning Hermione a nod then went back to trying to figure out what caused the latest altercation between Harry and Ron.

Hermione stared at the picture Harry and Draco made. Draco was petting Harry, trying to get him to calm down from whatever Ron said to set him off this time. Harry was almost looking guiltily at Ron while still trying to keep his brave smirk in place for Draco. She was startled by Pansy interrupting the tableau.

"Ah, I meant to warn you guys." Pansy said cheerfully, "I was waiting for you two at the Great Hall. They haven't changed back yet." She seemed vastly amused at the situation in front of her.

"Good timing." Hermione said, not entirely unhappy with the situation. She didn't really know what to think. All she knew was that something was wrong here and she intended to find out what. According to what Snape had explained about the spell, they were supposed to have changed back to normal.

Then it hit her; Harry should actually be sixteen and approximately ten months. His birthday was not so far off. Harry had not turned yet because he was not at his regular age yet. However, she was positive that Draco had been seventeen yesterday.

She immediately began trying to figure out why Draco was acting the same. The only thing she could think of was that they were connected by blood so the spell could conceivably be holding them both. Hermione cringed. 'It is going to be a bitch to explain to Harry that he is bonded to Draco. They now had an unbreakable blood bond. Ah, sod it all!' she thought. 'I'll just worry about tomorrow- tomorrow since it is shaping up to be such a bitch.'

Harry finally managed to exhale slowly.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked him.

Harry nodded. He stepped out of Draco's embrace and moved over to Ron. He dug around in his pocket for a second before extending his hand to reveal a clean silk handkerchief. "Sorry, there. It's just that the day has not started out too well." Harry said, feeling as if he needed to explain himself and his actions. Hitting Ron had made him feel like he did something really wrong, despite being in Slytherin he learned that violence sucks! That was the best way to put it.

He moved Ron's hand away from his nose and looked at it. It was definitely broken. He turned to Draco with pleading in his eyes for him to heal Ron

Draco glared at Harry before approaching the Weasel. He did not really want to help him but Harry was begging and he could not very well deny him anything. He raised his hand to Ron's face and forced some healing through his hand to him. When Ron's nose gave a sickening crack indicating that it was fixed, Harry smiled weakly at Draco who was inspecting his hand to make sure no weasel germs had accidentally attached themselves to him, there was also a bit of a flicker of admiration in his eyes while he was examining it.

"Come on now, Harry. Let's go." Draco said as he put his arm around Harry's waist, smiling lovingly down at him. He wanted to get Harry away from everyone and into the Dining Hall where they could eat in peace and Draco did not have to worry about someone taking Harry away from him.

Ron tweaked his nose, not wincing and smiled sadly. "You lied." was all he said to Hermione before following slowly after his not-yet-back best friend to the Grand Hall. His mood had gone from euphoria to absolute depression.

Hermione and Pansy sighed simultaneously then laughed when they noticed that they were doing the same thing. "It's not only going to be a long day, it's not going to be as easy as we could wish tomorrow either is it?" Pansy mused out loud.

D&H

Harry made a small noise of triumph as he looked at his clear orange- red potion that can clear up warts. He then glanced over at Draco, whom he expected to be finished also. Normally Draco would hold up his potion for Harry to see, but today Draco was sitting there quietly reading a book. Obviously he had finished a few minutes ago.

Harry put his potion down, a little disappointed. He was still staring at Draco, feeling lost and more than a little frustrated, as he sighed and brought his hand up to his neck. The whole morning had been odd, not just because Ron had confirmed that he was supposed to turn back into the other Harry today, but because he could feel the change starting. He knew it was soon, he just didn't know when.

The element of surprise was gone since he knew that his life as it was right now would be gone tomorrow. He had just started to contemplate his new life and what he could do to remember it when he realized there was another aspect to the situation…

The thing that was so upsetting this morning was Draco. He had not done anything different from the normal, yet there was something different. Harry could not explain it but he was determined to analyze the situation. His eyes became unfocused as he thought about what had happened since they woke up that morning.

Harry had awakened to the feel of someone leaning over him, bodies wrapped tightly together, comforting and warm. Harry had not actually wanted to wake up at all. When he finally opened his eyes he had immediately looked straight into his lover's blue-grey eyes; it had been as if Draco was trying to memorize his face and body. "What?" Harry had whispered, but Draco had distracted him by caressing his neck, rubbing soft circles with his fingertips as he leaned down to press a light kiss to Harry's forehead. That had not been strange at all since they had been a couple for about a year now. It had been Draco's eyes- they were a bit dull. Draco's eyes had been missing that light that tells you that person has a reason to go on. Draco had lost that light!

Harry felt a little disoriented by this revelation. He remembered pushing himself up on his elbow so that he could kiss Draco. His tongue had licked Draco's bottom lip lovingly, asking permission..

Draco had responded by opening his mouth and enthusiastically cooperating in the tongue wrestling tournament. The whole time Harry had refused to close his eyes and fall into the bliss Draco was promising. True, both boys' eyes had felt heavy lidded but Harry was not too far gone to see the flame leap back into Draco's eyes.

That had encouraged Harry to want more so he let his free hand wander up and down Draco's chest. When Draco brought his own hand up to caress Harry's cheek, Harry had sank back down into the pillows and pulled Draco down with him. Draco had immediately attacked Harry's neck, nipping and licking. Harry had squeaked and jerked, and when he did he lost his balance. Apparently he was at the edge of the bed and fell off. A confused Harry had sat there on his bum while Draco, giggling softly at the bemused expression, leaned over the edge and gave him a soft chaste kiss on his now pouting mouth.

"Let's get dressed." Draco told him.

Feeling vaguely disappointed, Harry went to the bathroom and looked at his neck in order to assess the damage. He fussed about the red spots forming before tilting his head the other way. His breath caught at the sight of the dark purple bruise. As Harry stared at it his whole body went rigid.

_"No no.. You're not!" Draco said softly and playfully kissed Harry's neck. The kisses had been followed by gentle nips as Draco gently played with it with his teeth._

The hickey he was staring at had been from when the two of them were in the tower. But that was impossible! Harry's mind reeled; he twitched a bit then raised a shaking hand to stare at it as it dawned on him just how the days worked. He barely managed to calm his breathing before Draco started knocking on the door.

"Harry?...Harry?... Hey, Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked around. Most of the other students were gone so obviously the bell had rung.

"Harry?" Draco was starting to speak louder, trying to get Harry's attention.

Harry jumped and laughed. "Ahh, sorry about that. I was just daydreaming." He forced himself to laugh lightly.

Draco grabbed him and starting pulling him out of the classroom. His laugh became real when Draco attempted to carry him, his bag and Dracol's own bag. "Look, this is not as easy as it looks so you could stop laughing and cast an anti-weight charm on the bags at least."

Draco's growl was so sexy that Harry quit laughing. "What are you doing?" He managed to gasp out.

"What we are doing is escaping from this musty dank old dungeon. We need to go outside." Draco said.

Harry went back to chuckling. Draco glared at him evilly before depositing him back on the floor and handing him his bag.

"Hey, we're coming too." Hermione said. She and Pansy had been waiting out in the hall to waylay the two boys.

"You two cannot be trusted outside by yourselves." Pansy countered.

"All right then. Let's go." Hermione said as she linked arms with Harry and left Draco for his flower to escort out the door.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly when the sun hit him directly in the eyes. He smiled brilliantly before lifting his hands to his head and pulling his hair up into a high ponytail because he did not want it getting in the way.

Draco and the others laughed at him so he stuck out his tongue at them. "You look like a girl when you do that." Hermione said chuckling.

"Ah, but you always say that." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So the bigger statement should be: Harry, you are more beautiful than me when you do that." He couldn't help laughing when she flushed.

"I'll have you know that I am much sexier than you are!" She said as she stuck out her chest to emphasize her point.

"I really hate to burst all of your bubbles," Pansy said as she struck a chic pose, "But, I am the sexiest, yes!"

Draco placed his arm around Harry and chuckled. "No. I'm sorry all, but the sexiest person here is me." He stopped talking and blew some kisses at them, making everyone giggle.

"Don't be so self centered, Malfoy." Hermione said in a teasing manner.

"Well, someone has to love me. If that someone happens to be me, well then, I can do the job." Draco smirked at her while Harry pouted.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell everyone about the fact you have been officially named property of Harry Potter, then." Harry groused while lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Nah! When did this happen?"

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Since I tattooed it on you." He could not hold the laughter in at Draco's expression.

"YOU! What? Where?" Draco looked about ready to have an apoplectic fit.

Harry taunted him. "Not gonna' tell you." He ran before Draco could tackle him.

Hermione and Pansy laughed at Harry's antics. "Do you think he really did it?" Pansy asked.

Hermione looked at her, eyebrow raised. "You have to ask?"

Both of them together answered, "Yes!"

Draco chased the little minx and was just about to grab him when Harry disappeared. He had whirled around and ran back the way he had come. Draco hadn't seen him turn and was looking for him in front.

Harry, seeing his perfect opportunity, ran and jumped on Draco's back. He laughed when Draco spun him around before demanding that he get off.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Nope! Getti-up!" he said, managing to nudge Draco and stay on his back at the same time.

Draco spun him around and then stopped when Harry kissed his neck. There was just something about necking with each other- it was fun, but it left too many marks. There was a pause from Harry, and Draco wondered what was going though his head. Deciding to voice his concerns, "What's up?" He inquired softly, almost sadly.

"Do you remember that time we got lost in one of the passages," He nodded toward Hogwarts, "and we ended up in Dumbledore's office only to find him making baby noises to his phoenix?" Harry asked shyly.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, I do."

"What about the time we ended up pranking the Gryffindors by changing their potions into slugs?" Harry continued, only more cautiously.

"Yes, I do." Draco said, though his eyes narrowed in concern. "Why?" He whispered, afraid to know the answer.

Pansy watched them from afar. "How can they be so in love in such a short time?" She asked referring to the picture the boys made together. Harry was still getting piggy-backed by Draco and both boys sported smiles that could make anyone become at peace with himself.

"You have to remember that they think they have been dating since last year. Most couples don't last that long." Hermione gazed back at the boys, studying them, "Although I have a feeling that they know." She added. She let it drift knowing that Pansy got what she was saying, they know that today was their last day together.

D & H

"Why?" Draco whispered, afraid to know the answer yet terrified that if he did not ask it would be the end.

"Because it never happened." Harry whispered, his throat constricting, "It never happened. Those memories- they're lies. Something that the spell made up to make us think that we had months, years, all that time that sped by each day. The only reason why we only remember certain days is because…" He paused, not to sure if he wanted to go on. He felt Draco's shoulders slump downward but he had to, he had to be informed, it was only fair.

"Because those days only happened a little while ago. The other things that we remember came form our joint memories. They were things we both wanted to experience. We have only known each other for about thirteen days and that is all. The other memories that we have produced are all lies."

Harry yelped when Draco dropped him. "Stop it!" Draco whispered. "Just stop it! Do you think that I haven't realized this? I know what has been happening. I have known since yesterday..the night confirms it all."

Draco glared down at Harry, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Just drop it. Let me have my memories even though you claim that they are not real. They are real enough for me. Like they are for you…" His voice trailed he looked as if he was uncertain as he said this.

Harry got up and cleaned his pants, "You're right. Forget it." He looked up noticing the sky darkening "The meteor shower, it's on a Friday. Please watch it with me?" His voice was soft and his eyes were full of pleading.

Draco, knowing he could not keep that promise, looked down and then sighed. "Yes, you know I will. We can watch it from the tower. It is really nice up there." He added as he brought his hand up to squeeze Harry's shoulder.

Pansy watched in shock as the two boys admitted that they were back to 'normal' but did not want to leave each other. She knew she was mumbling stupid words out loud and anyone could hear but she couldn't stop.

"Maybe." Hermione answered back..

D & H

Harry walked into their shared room at around a quarter to nine. They had just finished playing a round of chess in the common room. It had been an odd game, quite silent actually, they had both came to the conclusion that they wanted to be together as the hours counted down. Harry's hands shook every time he thought about being non-existent and he would try to calm himself by taking deep breaths. He tried to settle his already fast beating heart rate, but nothing seemed to be working. Now he found himself standing near the side of the bed, looking around the room, and trying not to panic over the deep feeling of dread that was freezing every other thought from his mind.

Then he was attacked. Harry squeaked when he saw Draco's body headed straight for him. They landed on the bed with Harry pressed into the mattress with Draco sprawled out on top of him. "Huh?" was all he could say.

Draco looking into his eyes, begging him to be the same Harry he had needed for the last thirteen years, had Harry totally disarmed. Hands began to wander across chests before stopping to play with the school ties that both boys still wore.

Harry realizing that Draco needed to dominate just then, let him slowly undo the tie and begin work on the shirt buttons. Draco's hands under Harry's shirt, easing it up, made Harry arch his back to avoid the cold hands. It was a perfect position for Draco to ease the shirt up over his head. Harry smiled when Draco helped him back down to the bed slowly. Harry liked the way the silk sheets felt on his bare back.

Harry thought that the green canopy overhead was swallowing them, the blankets folding over them making their own sanctuary. Then his attention was back on Draco as his hands slid coolly across Harry's stomach and up his chest, brushing against his nipple, then resting on his collarbone as he slowly caressed it. "Will you miss me?" Draco asked. The question caught Harry by surprise since they had basically agreed that they would not talk about being separated.

Harry jerked his eyes away from Draco's profile and his breath came in short pants as he thought about the question. "How can I not?" He finally asked. "You left something here without you realizing it." Harry was talking in riddles but knew that Draco would understand.

Draco looked down again, fixing his eyes on Harry's belly button. Instead of acknowledging Harry's statement, he moved so that his tongue could caresse it. "You should get that pierced. It will draw more attention to it, attention that it deserves." His voice registered only as far as the cadence of his speech reached Harry's ears. Draco was tongue fucking his belly button and it had caused him to become a whimpering, desperate, hormone driven, adolescent. Draco could have said he was selling him to the last remaining Death Eater as a geisha and Harry would have just mumbled, "OK!" as Draco slowly flicked his tongue and rimmed it.

Harry moaned at the sensation. He was too confused to say anything to Draco about what he was doing. Harry, perfectly happy to keep any original thoughts to a minimum, let Draco lead wherever he wanted to go. When Draco lifted Harry's clothed leg up then caressed it with his hands from calf to thigh before wrapping the willing leg around his own waist, Harry trusted him to know what he was doing. It felt right to have the other leg also wrap around Draco's back; it also helped with his grip on the blond.

Harry's hands slid up Draco's torso and finally rested on each side of Draco's face about the same time that Draco began fumbling with Harry's zipper. "We can't." He said, knowing that Draco would understand.

Draco looked at him, and Harry felt and saw in his eyes resentment and anger. "Another thing that has been taken from me." Draco's voice was harsh with frustration and despair. He flopped down beside Harry and let the younger boy hold him.

"It would be unfair. When he wakes up tomorrow morning it would probably feel like rape to him." Harry was about ready to choke on the emotion he was feeling. He wanted so much to keep doing what Draco wanted to and yet he knew that if they ever wanted to stay together then the other Harry had to meet Draco as an equal. To regain control of his emotions he did what he always did when he was upset; he slowly intertwined his hands into Draco hair, curling the soft blond hair around the fingers of one hand as the other hand wrapped around Draco's neck and began rubbing it in a slow circular motion.

Draco groaned into Harry's neck and slowly started to lick there. "He is not going to take it well when he sees all these." Draco began to nuzzle each mark and kiss them.

Harry chuckled and Draco liked the sensation of the vibrating throat to his mouth. He looked into Harry's eyes and felt his mouth go dry when the smaller boy said, "I feel insanely unsatisfied." Draco glared into his eyes playfully until Harry gave him an innocent grin and raised his hips to rub them against Draco's own insanely unsatisfied body. Draco's eyes widen at the implication, but he quickly answered the other boy's taunt with a wicked grin and more.

After they were cleaned and calmed down, they laid back down in the bed they still shared. Draco was indulging Harry's clingy side as he tolerated Harry tracing his features with the tip of a finger. Harry just smiled up at him, feeling better than he had in ages but still a bit shy, "We really need to get to sleep!" His speech was punctuated with a yawn.

Until Harry pointed it out to him, Draco hadn't felt the first bit tired. He had found 'doing things' with Harry to be oddly invigorating.

Harry laughed then squeaked when he felt a hand descend on his bottom. "Are you sure you want him to wake like that?" Draco asked , indicating the green silk boxers with a lecherous caress.

"Bah! Everyone should have some surprises in their life." Harry said making the situation into a laughing manner. He couldn't admit to Draco that he felt a deep dread in his heart- knowing that he was going to leave here and everything that he loved.

As Harry started to drift off, his mind became fuzzy. "I wish I could ofmmmmknowin you better." Harry said in a slur.

Draco's breath hitched. "Me too."

D & H

_"Ahh! My body! Stop. It hurts, Why? Why? No! I liked being there. Don't make me go back. Let him have it. Let him. No! the lights…they hurt my eyes. Stay away! No. Leave! Harry's body curled up into a ball; shaking as if he were in pain. Eventually the pain receded and every muscle in Harry's body relaxed. When the change was done he snuggled into the warm heat that never let him go during the process of the change.._

Dull grey eyes closed only to blink as they watched the sight that was produced in front of him. He had to stay up and protect …and wonder…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Whee! Ola me amigas! Chapter up! Don't worry this is not the last twist that you are going to see there is one more…and trust me you all are going to freak out! Lol thanks for the reviews you guys you are asome! And I want to give everyone giant hugs!

Review again please!

Andi!


	14. I have a Slytherin!

Wow this took so long to bring out i'm sorry you guys, but i'm proud of this chapter, plus it is nearing the end once more, I love this chapter and i'm quite proud what my Beta and I can do because of it, You are assome Beta! And the reviewers are just as asome, I love all you guys for staying behind me n this story.

Super beta: (cleans underneath her finger nail and looks around) this girl you have with MY Snape who is she!

Andi: Ehhh well……..

Super Beta: (congers up a billboard) Do you see that…. I will throw you at it if you know what's good for you!

Andi: (Run AWAY) RUN AWAY!

* * *

Chapter 14: (Whoops this is really chapter 14 sorry you guys. lol)

_I have a Slytherin!_

* * *

Harry was enjoying his dream as he nuzzled into the warmth of a body. He did not mind, or wake up, as a hand caressed his back. Instead he settled more firmly into the warm body that was gently breathing next to himThe body he was cuddling into was bigger than him. Whoever it was, the person knew exactly how Harry liked being caressed. In one saying that would explain the situation; He was in heaven.

Then Harry started to wake up and pondered. 'Wait a minute here! Who am I with? I don't remember sleeping with anyone last night. I have never slept with anyone- period!' His breathing picked up slightly and he caught a familiar scent that was slightly elusive.

His eyes popped open wide when he remembered the accident. He had been in Potions Class and had been attacked. Theoretically, he should be smelling peroxide and disinfectant, not cologne and strawberries.

He looked at the chest that he was lying up against and observed it carefully for a minute, he did not recognize the person at all. Prior to this occasion, Hermione had been the only person to lie beside him. Even that had been a long time ago. This person was definitely not Hermione. Hell, whoever the mystery person was, wasn't even a female.

Whoever owned this perfect pale shiny skin reminded him of someone: someone like Malfoy. A deep dread settled in Harry's stomach. He slowly looked up through his lashes, cringing in fear, yet daring himself to identify his bed partner. The hand stopped moving when his green eyes locked onto a pair of gray eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds, before Harry let out a blood curdling scream and jumped out of the bed..

H&D

Pansy gave up on sleeping somewhere around five in the morning. She got dressed and went to sit in the common room until it was time to go to breakfast. She knew that the couple was not up yet, but she felt an anxiety that would not permit her to rest. Her agitation finally reached a point where she could not sit still any longer.

As she left the common room she bumped into Hermione, who seemed to be waiting on her. "You too?" She questioned the Head Girl.

Hermione nodded and showed Pansy her own fingernails which had been chewed to the quick. "I can't stop worrying."

Pansy could only nod as they walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall. "I just want a cup of coffee and then I will wait for them. You might as well come with me and we can go back to the common room then. I think you are the first person he will run to." She said to Hermione as she sat down at the empty Slytherin table next to her.

Hermione tapped her cup and asked for tea with milk and sugar before selecting an orange pastry. "Yes, I guess you are right. I was hoping that this day would not come so fast. But, at the same time I wished it had come sooner." She took an angry bite out of her pastry.

Pansy could only nod with agreement. She gave her pastry the same treatment then drained her coffee cup.

Together they rose and returned to their separate dorms. They took up their respective places and waited for what was to come.

H&D

After Harry screamed and jumped out of the bed, eyes wide with fear, he began to back out of the room. Having Draco lying there unmoving, as he calmly watched him, unnerved Harry more than a screaming match would have. He whirled and made a mad dash before Draco could sit up and do more than watch him.

Harry raced past a couple of people before turning to Pansy out of habit and saying, "Good morning, Miss Parkinson." He then gave himself a good mental shake before adding, "This never happened. I'm not here. Bye, bye!" before continuing his mad dash out of the Slytherin common room.

Pansy blinked and turned to the door from which Harry had appeared seconds before. She saw her friend Draco standing there and tried, uncertainly, to smile and nod encouragingly as he slowly stepped into the room although he still maintained his grip on the doorframe.

He looked up, one of his hands in his hair, and peered at the girl. "Pansy Dear, how much did I drink?" He tried for a bit of levity but there was no feeling behind his words.

D&H

Harry ran. He didn't care about all the people gawking at him as he tried to escape either. He streaked past the Great Hall and everyone watched in wonder as Harry Potter ran past, hair flowing out behind him and clad only in his green silk boxers with **_Slytherin Lover_** logo on them. Most people couldn't get over the shock, though the new addition to the head table, a woman sitting almost on Snape's lap and clutching his arm snickered and made the comment that she would like to know where he did his lingerie shopping.

Harry ran and ran. He raced up three flights of stairs and down a hallway before coming to a stop in front of the painting of the fat lady in a pink dress. She was so startled to see him that she let him right in without ever uttering the password.

It was only after he had burst into the room that Harry looked around and realized that, with the exception of the Weasley twins who were showing a first year a new prank toy, the place was deserted.

By then, Harry was on the brink of hysteria. His eyes darted around until he spotted the stairwell leading up to the girls dormitories. If he hadn't been so distraught, he probably would have laughed at the surprise Ginny Weasley displayed after realizing that no boy had ever been fast enough before to climb the stairs before they became a slide.

Harry remembered off the top of his head where Hermione's room was and began frantically pounding on it. He fell through the door in a heap when she opened it.

Hermione looked down at the disarrayed boy and smiled softly at the sight of his hair sticking up in a mess in some places while plastered to his body like a curtain in others as if trying to cover him up. She seriously doubted that Harry even noticed that he had long hair.

Her smile faded quickly as she noticed the tears clinging to the boy's eyelashes; most likely tears of fear and confusion. She did not have to question what he was doing in her room, she just sank down beside him and pulled him into her arms. It was almost like a burden lifted from her shoulders as her best friend fell right into her embrace. He was confused and wanted answers, but Harry Potter was back.

H&D

Hermione convinced Harry to sit on the bed while she explained everything to him. From his seat he looked out toward the Quidditch pitch and beyond to the Forbidden Forest that was being lighted by the rays of the sun creeping above the horizon. He had a frown on his face as he listened to Hermione explain about how he had become a child, that he and Draco had defeated Voldemort, how he and Draco had become a couple…

Harry felt a bit of disgust with himself. 'Why in the world would he have gone for someone like him?' He shook his head, thankful that his alter ego (that is what he referred to himself as since the other him was not someone he liked and felt like he was completely different from the other Harry.)

The other Harry did his homework (which was fully caught up) and he had even completed a college application for him. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione as she finished speaking. Two or maybe more, he couldn't remember, weeks have been taken away from him. He hated it when he couldn't remember the details of something. It irked him so badly that he developed an imaginary itch…that bothered him too.

Harry raised his hand and some of his long hair stuck to it. He added that insult to his list of affronts as he glared at the offending hair and wondered how in the hell it could have grown so quickly.

He rose from the bed and went to the mirror so he could have a proper look at himself. His first thought was to cut the mass of hair off, but the flare of anxiety that brought up caused his heart to leap- and that hurt! He sighed and ran his hand through the hair and settled some of it back into place. He did not want to admit to anyone that the big mass of hair was foreign to him and he didn't have the slightest clue as how to tame or take care of it.

He went back over to the bed and sat down again before sighing loudly. He did not need Hermione to point out that he had got himself into a mess this time that he did not know how to fix. As he contemplated what kind of mess did he get himself into this time, he idly moved his hand down to his stomach and played with his belly button. He flushed for no reason as the fleeting thought of a bellybutton ring ran through his mind. "Merlin, what is wrong with me?" He muttered.

Eventually, Hermione convinced him to leave the dormitories and they went downstairs and out onto the lawn. While Harry lay on the grass, sun beating down on his face, Hermione sat beside him and pulled out a book to read while he rested.

_I feel as if the light is closing in once more,_

I feel as if there is no longer you in my mind 

_Why have you gone?_

_Why couldn't you have stayed?_

_Wouldn't it have made sense for you to be here instead of me?_

_At least you appreciated life_

_Unlike myself who will just spit on it and then walk away._

_It should have been you who was here._

_Not me!_

Harry woke up with a start, sweat running down his back. He opened his eyes to stars that never seemed to end. The stars twinkled at him, looking as though they were winking. Harry got up from the grass and scolded himself for falling asleep like that. He was surprised that he wasn't sunburnt from lying out in the sun for so long, but reckoned that Hermione had cast a charm on him.

Harry once more looked up then gasped in delight. Shooting stars, at least four of them, streaked across the sky. He was more delighted with this than when he had seen fireworks once during a Guy Fawkes festival.

_He stared enthralled at the darkening sky. The meteor shower! It's on Friday. Please watch it with me. His voice was soft and his eyes were full of pleading._

Harry blinked the thought away. He didn't remember ever saying that. To whom had he been speaking? He thought as he stared at the sky. Friday was two days away; well- actually only one now. He had slept Wednesday away outside instead of going to class or even trying to get his head around what had happened to him. The truth was that he could not remember a thing.

Harry got up and stretched, checked the sky one more time, then sighed and walked inside of Hogwarts. It was an ordeal of epic proportions for him to walk up the steps to the room in Gryffindor tower where Ron waited, glare plastered on his face.

"Bloody hell, Harry, where were you? I was worried. " Ron snapped. He pouted slightly as Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

Ron, earlier that day, had actually cried when he saw Harry in the Common Room. For the first time in ages, they hugged in public and Ron began mumbling apologies about how stupid he had been and he hoped Harry would forgive him since he was going to try to never let anything like that happen ever again.

Harry just nodded then too. Ron looked at him and cocked his head to the side. He didn't want to bother his best mate so he decided to let it go.

Harry walked to his bed where he was greeted by an owl. He laid down next to the owl and slept the next five hours away while subconsciously petting the owl

**H&D**

_When it all floods back:_

The sun was streaming through the glass of the Great Hall's windows where many of the students were eating their morning bowl of porridge and fruit salad as Harry and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table together. Hermione sat down and pulled a pot of teatowards her. Harry remained standing. He looked at the tea before picking up a cup, not sitting at all.

Hermione looked up at him, slightly confused at his odd behavior. He did not squirm as he met her gaze straight in the eye. Once the tea was poured, Harry downed it and picked up a croissant while explaining to Hermione that he would meet her in front of the school for Herbology. Even as he was talking, he was wondering why he was saying it. He thought it was odd since right now he should be having DADA. But that was nonsense ,he never had that in the morning. He shook his head and walked out not noticing eyes on him.

Draco turned to his side and leaned against Pansy. "Are you seeing that?" He asked.

Pansy nodded. "Yes. But why do you even care?"

Draco shrugged his shoulder. "He did that yesterday at lunch and again at dinner last night." His eyebrows were furred as he recited his little bit of knowledge to her.

Pansy smiled into her hand. She recalled the situation where Draco had refused to let Harry sit at the Gryffindor table while they were under the influence of the potion. She dropped her hand and let her smile be seen as she noticed Draco smirking about the fact that Harry had not sat down at the table with Hermione.

**D&H**

"This cannot be happening!" The head of the D&H fan club said as she started the meeting.

"Just when it started to go well, too! Then wham, bam! We're back to normal now and they are not even talking to each other anymore." The Head Girl stated.

The older woman who was with Snape earlier pouted. The five other girls and a boy by the name of Derek did also. Derek had his camera in hand and was fiddling with it, making the head of the club twitch. "Will you stop it!" She snarled. "You are making me more nervous by doing that!"

The boy dropped the camera on his lap. "Fine!" He glared at her before rearranging his face into a pout which he directed at the floor.

Victoria came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't get all worked up, Dear. It really isn't an attractive look on you." All the while directing a venomous glare at the Head Girl.

Another girl, code name Princess, glared at the floor too. "There has to be something we can do about this. We can't just leave the two of them alone to ignore each other." She nodded, her strawberry blonde hair flicking wildly with her anger. "It's just not fair!" She whined dramatically before conceding the floor.

Victoria hummed and Derek shivered. "We need a plan!" She said simply.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We have pictures of them, don't we?" She stated then glared until everyone nodded their heads- some more enthusiastic than others. "Then why don't we gather up these pictures and put them in a scrap book? We can make one for each boy and the books can be exactly the same. We can start when they are little boys and work our way forward."

A couple of the girls squealed like cheerleaders and proclaimed that she was brilliant. The head girl just turned, cupped her hands behind her back, and huffed. "I suppose you want me to talk to Pansy about supplying some pictures that Colin Creevy took and did not share with the club?"

"HELL YEAH!" was the general consensus before the meeting adjourned.

H&D

Harry walked along side of Hermione, their first class done, now off to Potions Class. He was technically walking the wrong way since he had to gather his books from his room. He had noticed that he,had forgotten them during Herbology and when he mentioned it Hermione had volunteered to come with him. Harry walked silently besides her, occasionally looking up from the wooden floors to see where he was going. He looked down again counting the crakes and splints the floor had, he never noticed at first that they were there, considering when he felt alone he would always look down and admire the beautiful floor.

He shook his head, it was ridiculous. He was back at staring at the floor when suddenly he was propelled backwards. Harry hadn't been expecting any sort of collision and fell flat on his bum. He looked up to see steely eyes watching him. Without saying anything, Harry hoisted himself up and glared.

"Watch where you are going scar head." Draco snapped.

Harry wanted to reply but he was frozen. He just stared at Malfoy, mouth agape. By the time a retort had trickled through his brain, his thoughts had already started to scatter. Memories began rushing back in a flash and it was as if they were taunting him.

" _Get away from him, or I swear I will bite you!"_

"_Little kid, it ok. My uncle is here now." Draco said to him, turning around._

"_Draconis Malfoy" He announced proudly._

"_What your name? He did not hold out his hand because that would have meant letting go of the other's hand already. He beamed happily at the green eyed boy._

_Harry smiled shyly._

"_Can I just call you Drake or Draco? Cause Draconis sound a little.."_

_Draco sighed "Weird, yeah I know. You may call me…"_

_Harry smiled gleefully. "Harry Potter. Nice to met you, Drakkie"_

_Draco looked like he was going to choke on his own spit while Snape covered his mouth not to show his smile. Their reactions had the desired effect and Harry laughed._

_Little Draco shuddered in horror._

Harry's knees buckled and he suddenly looked as if he were going to start praying. His hands came up to cover his face as he started to heave.

"_Lord Vorldemortis? Hmm. Sounds like a cereal box."_

_Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What?"_

"_Yep, Lord Voldieos!" They're magically delicious." Draco said with an Irish accent_

"_How dare you!" The voice shrilled like a third year girl who just got hit in the breasts while walking along to Hogsmeade._

_Harry and Draco both burst into fresh peals of laughter. "He sounds like Pansy when I turn her hair green." Draco gasped out._

_Harry couldn't help himself. "Let me see if I can remember the spell." He waved his wand and the snake guy's sparse hair turned a brilliant shade of green. That set both boys off again even harder._

"_I am Lord Voldemort! You will cower in fear in my presence!" He screamed. The Death Eaters cowered in fear while the two children stopped laughing and cocked their heads to look at him again_

"_Slytherin!" The hat bellowed_

_He didn't understand these new emotions but he felt the urge to learn over and kiss his lips._

_He remembered squeaking in fright as he lost his balance, the sensation of a never ending fall, and the deep gloom of rejection._

"_Because it never happened!" Harry whispered, his throat constricting, "It never happened. Those memories- they're lies._

Fat tears were now falling down his face. He could not keep them in. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and a familiar voice saying, "Potter? Potter?"

"I wish I could ofmmmmknowin you better" Harry said in a slur. That was the last straw before he leaned forward and passed out.

Hermione winced as his head cracked on impact with the wooden floor. She quickly swooped down to help her friend out but someone else got to him first.

Draco turned Harry over and examined him. He gently wiped the tears away from his love's face. "I think he experienced a flashback; maybe even more than one. The sheer amount of information could have made his mind shut down." He added.

Pansy looked at him. "Is that what happened to you?" She asked curiously.

Draco didn't answer, instead he picked up the smaller boy. Harry's hair was in the way because he still hadn't learned to tie it back in a braid. "I'll bring him up to your common room if you wish." Draco spoke to Hermione, but he never took his eyes away from Harry.

Hermione nodded and began walking.

Pansy fell in beside them and began walking next to Hermione. As they climbed the stairs she kept shooting her looks of disbelief.

All Hermione could do was shake her head at her. How do you tell someone that you don't have the slightest clue of what is going on either?


	15. Please dont lie

As my beta clearly pointed out to me, This chap Is just barley over 18 pages, I worked hard on chapter though it properly still has it problems, but I would like to thank my beta (as usally without her staring contest would have been a bust) and my reviewers, so please Read and review (you know that little button that says summit review click that please…yes i'm talking about that 2095 people who viewed my page from the last time, and only a minimal amount reviewed) But my true reviewers who stuck around and reviewed me, I love you guys too. You guys are the ones who where responsible for the fic to go on…so hugs everyone and read ( coughandreviewcough )

* * *

Chapter 15: Don't lie

* * *

Harry woke up smelling the familiar scent of the Gryffindor tower. It confused him slightly though because the room was eerily silent. He shifted slightly and decided there was something restricting his mobility; one of his arms was outstretched and someone had hold of his hand.

He gave the hand a squeeze and felt the warm hand squeeze back. Eyebrows furrowed, Harry tried to recall who would be holding his hand. He finally gave up on trying to remember and opened his eyes, his gaze traveling up his own arm, upward to someone else's arm, then to the person's face.

Draco Malfoy was holding his hand and staring down at him. The concept was so foreign that Harry jerked his hand loose from Draco's then lay there gaping at him. "What the hell, Malfoy?" He managed to stutter.

Draco looked at his own arm and shook it gently as if to stimulate blood flow to a sleeping limb. The pins-and-needles feeling was uncomfortable. "You are the one who wouldn't let go. I was in the same position for three hours." He complained as he glared at his arm, the awkward feeling enough of an excuse to make him look away from Harry.

Harry finally looked around to see who else was there. He sighed in relief to note that only Pansy and Hermione were with them. A discreet nod from Hermione let him know that Draco had been telling the truth.

Harry snarled and then quickly raised his hands to his head in despair. His head hurt like a bitch because of the headache that he had gotten from the flashbacks. 'The flashbacks had been right!' Harry thought to himself. As he was thinking, he lowered his hand to his collar bone and started to tap it- a nervous habit he developed as Slytherin Harry. He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that he had started digging in his pockets for his golden snitch hair pin.

Draco watched Harry pull the pin out of his pocket but did not say anything about it. His eyes followed where the light reflected off of it for a few seconds then turned to Pansy. "I'm leaving." Then he turned back to Harry and snarled, "Next time, Potter, leave me out of your fainting spells." Inwardly he added, "Next time I probably won't be around for it." That thought made him feel even worse than he did already.

Harry couldn't watch Draco go. Instead he busied himself with setting the pin down on his cloak before bringing his hands up to his hair and making an efficient braid.

Hermione sat down beside him. "Are you OK? She asked him with a worried look on her face.

He brought his hand up to his head while giving her a goofy smile. "Just a bump; I've had worse."

Hermione frowned. "I know you have had worse." She whispered to him, then nearly cried herself when his smile dropped. They sat there in silence for a minute before Harry's stomach growled and caused him to laugh.

His laughter surprised Hermione. He laughed! That was something that had not happened in over a year! She couldn't restrain her own smile. "It is almost dinner time. Why don't we go downstairs?"

Harry nodded and then looked at her. "What about Ron?" He asked coyly.

Hermione looked around for a few seconds before pointing out a new picture. "Have you looked at that one? It is new. It was donated to the school by Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry glanced at it and thought that he would have probably donated it also. The picture looked like something Crabbe and Goyle might have attempted while at play school. A paint by number kit done by a five year old would have looked better, but he refrained from saying as much.

He just shook his head and stood up. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when the headache swept away in an instant.

Harry walked through the halls wearing a secret smile. He was thrilled that she was bothering with him; she hadn't done so since before she became preoccupied with Ron. It really made Harry feel good that he had someone to talk to again. Somehow, just a bit, he felt grateful for his other self helping to reinstate his relationship with Hermione because now he was no longer alone.

During dinner, the late mail owls swept in. Harry's eyes widened as one of the school owls landed on his shoulder with a book-like parcel, at least that is what he thought it was since the shape was similar. He was so busy with his parcel that he completely missed the other school owl deliver a similar package to Draco.

Hermione, having a keen eye, saw that Draco also got his package. She couldn't help but smile since she already knew that the books were being delivered today- the recognition stage had begun.

Harry opened his parcel and looked at the front cover of the book. It was a picture of him and Draco kissing in front of the lake. Between kisses they would smile at each other and point out shooting stars. Harry dropped the book in surprise then watched in horrified fascination as its pages fluttered open until a picture of Draco, with his arms around a shirtless Harry's waist, molesting said boy's bellybutton, was displayed.

Harry made a frantic grab for the book and took off running back up to his dormitory. This wasn't something he intended to share with the school population. He was in such a hurry that he missed the burst of laughter from a certain other individual who had also received a memory book.

Draco had opened his book and burst out laughing. The picture was great.

Pansy looked over at Draco, shocked that Draco would laugh like that. Then she glanced down at the picture; the one where Harry and Draco were in robes far too big for them. The boys were almost lost in the mass of clothing, but you could tell that even then they were smiling and holding each others hands.

Draco closed the book and wiped a tear of laughter off his cheek. He glanced down at the front cover, a picture similar to the one on Harry's book, then brought his hand up and wrapped his palm around the spine to close the book.

Pansy was sure the next tear he wiped off his cheek wasn't from mirth. Her eyes narrowed and she stared after him as he rose from the table and made his way out to a particular balcony.

Huddled in the privacy of his bed, Harry began looking through the book. He couldn't help but feel lost. It was difficult to grasp the concept that he and Draco were so much in love with each other; it just didn't seem possible. He kept flipping through the book, page after page, recalling each memory. His heart clenched; what he wouldn't give to regain that love! He had always wanted love, the right kind, not what Cho was offering him, she hadn't been what he needed.

He recalled the agony he had felt when he accepted the fact that he was gay; it had been like he was absolutely doomed and would never find anyone to love him. He sighed and traced a finger across the picture someone had taken when the two of them when they had first got together.

_Harry was being pulled around by Draco while Harry was looking around at everyone. Draco had been laughing at people as they spilt their breakfast all over themselves_. Harry smiled at that, the looks on their faces had been priceless. Then his smile faded as he thought, 'this isn't really my life. This will never happen to me.' He was certain nothing like this would ever happen to him; he had lived the life that he wanted without living it, how ironic.

"Well, at least Voldie is gone!" he mumbled to himself. Then for no particular reason, Harry started laughing so hard that his stomach began to cramp. He shook his head as he gasped for breath then began howling with laughter again. "They're magically frigging delicious!"

He brought his hand to his mouth and began to chew a fingernail as he returned to looking at the pictures. He was soon caught up in staring at one of him and Draco, outside this time, where Harry was on Draco's back. Harry looked at Draco's expression; he had never seen a smile on Draco's face before and he had to admit that it intrigued him.

He flipped the book back a page to look at another picture of them in a dusty tower where Draco was once again hugging Harry from behind. As he studied the picture, his mind clicked on something. He leaned closer and peered more closely at Malfoy's eyes. In the picture, Draco's eyes were a different shade of grey than the original Draco's eyes. Harry wasn't sure how he knew this but he was sure of it. By the time he had studied the last picture, he was wide-eyed and totally confused.

"Why that no-good little…!" He let himself calm down and threw the book into a small bag. He then put the bag over his shoulder and set out. He stomped his way down the stairs, surprising people who wanted to say they were glad to see him. After escaping the Gryffindor tower, he made his way down a deserted hallway until he came to a window that had been left open to the night sky.

It reminded him of exactly where he would find one ferret. It did not take him long to walk along the corridors, counting the doors and stairwells until he reached a particular set. He walked up the creaky spiraling staircase while maintaining a white knuckled grip on the railing and chanting, 'don't look down!' the whole way up.

He took a deep breath as he reached the landing and tried to steady his nerves before opening the creaky old door. His heart skipped a beat as it groaned from old age. And, then he was looking at the observation room.

The glass floors and walls were still as dusty as they had been during the time his other self had been here. The only difference was that this time the doors were wide open and the old lace curtains were blowing inwards.

Harry walked over to the balcony and immediately saw Draco leaning against the railing, looking outwards. He stepped onto the balcony, the feeling of anxiety beginning to overwhelm him; fear of falling over the railing, his fear of flying that he had never told anyone about, and all the other things combined with the low height of the balcony caused him to freeze in fear. He tried to move forward but he was stuck.

"Everything's fine! Just take a step at a time. This is just like riding a broom- you will stay up. Now take control of the situation." He mentally talked himself into taking a small step at a time. It seemed forever before he reached the railing, which in reality had only taken three steps. Finally he was grasping the railing and looking out over the edge at the city as it blended into the sky. From there he looked down, but quickly directed his gaze back to the side and immediately saw Draco looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked in a lazy drawl.

Harry just glared at him before directing his gaze back up to the sky.

"It isn't scheduled to happen for another hour." Draco informed him.

"Whatever!" Harry stated. Now that he was here with Draco, he had no idea how to ask him any questions, or even to answer him. Accusing him of deceptions over the last few days seemed to be out of the question. Not knowing what else to do, he settled for sitting down at the edge of the balcony on the floor so that there would be no repeat of the incident with his alter ego.

Draco moved over and sat down on Harry's other side. He watched Harry the whole time to make sure he wasn't getting too close.

Harry stared right back the whole time, smirking at Draco, and willing him to have a staring contest.

"Did you get a book also?" Draco asked, not blinking.

"Yes." Harry answered back, glaring and refusing to blink.

"What did you think of it?" Draco continued once a couple seconds went by.

"Why do you care?" Harry's tone was skeptical.

Draco shrugged his shoulder and then blinked.

Harry's stomach gave a funny little flip. He had just won his first staring contest with Draco Malfoy. And then the reason why Draco wouldn't face him became clear. "Why did you lie?" He whispered to him.

Draco looked away.

"I know you heard me. Why did you lie?" Harry watched Draco carefully as he demanded an answer.

"About what?" Draco was trying to look oblivious.

"You know what!" Harry hissed as he started to dig through his bag for the two pictures. "You knew that day! You knew what was happening and you played along." Harry said though clenched teeth.

Draco glanced at the pictures casually and sneered, "I don't know what you are on about."

Harry growled and stood up. Moving so that he was in Draco's face, he pointed at the photos and snapped, "These are two different people! You turned back before I did and you played along as if nothing happened to you!" By the end of his rant he was screaming and his hands were shaking so badly that he could barely hold the pictures. After taking a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a sob he added in a more quiet voice, "Why did you do that?"

Draco didn't answer the question. "Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about." He shoved Harry away slightly and stood up to walk away.

Harry grabbed Draco and whirled him around. He hadn't thought about what the larger boy would do when he was cornered, but he certainly hadn't expected Draco to swoop down and kiss him. Nor had he considered his own reaction to the kiss; jumping up and wrapping his legs around Draco's waist while his arms wound around Draco's shoulders and began clawing at his back.

Only a second later and the totally satisfied Harry had been pinned against the wall by a completely out-of-control Draco who was intent on squishing him as he kissed him senseless. Draco's kisses were perfect- he knew all the spots to nip and lick while making Harry arch into attack and beg for more.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as the boys went from attacking each others necks to French kissing each other into oblivion. They were so intent on touching and tasting each other that they both missed the meteor shower that was going on all around them.

Harry woke up in Hermione's bed in Gryffindor tower and looked around sadly; the events of last night still branded in his mind. He ran soon after the kissing. He had kicked Draco on the shins and ran as if his life depended on it.

He was still uncertain of how he managed to get up to Hermione's room without the stairs kicking in and sliding him back down to the common room. He had been absolutely frantic as he pounded on her door. When she opened it and saw his 'snogged' state she didn't know whether to clap happily or kick him down the stairs herself.

Hermione had finally agreed to let Harry spend the night after he had told her the whole story and explained that he needed to get away from everyone else but that he did not want to be alone.

Hermione listened to his mixed up confession and tried not to smile. She was sure that he did not realize the significance of half of what he was saying.

Since she wasn't in the room when he woke up, Harry decided to go ahead and make himself at home. He stood up and began to search through her wardrobe for something to wear.

Hermione usually had a few items of muggle men's clothing in her room and Harry quickly found some. The clothes were only a bit tight. He decided he liked the look and could live with it. The black pants were actually unisex and emphasized the assets properly. He was busy admiring the look of them in the mirror when Hermione returned carrying two cups of coffee.

She grinned at his preening as she handed him one of the cups, then quickly found a white button up shirt made of a stretch knit fabric and handed it to him.

The bottom button refused to stay buttoned and he mock glared at her when she poked his bellybutton. Just to shock her, he transfigured one of her hair ties into a slave ring and used it to bring the outfit together. He knew he looked good by the slightly glazed look in her eyes. Before putting his Hogwarts shoes on, he took a sip of his coffee and sighed appreciatively. "Hermione, did I ever tell you that if I wasn't as gay as a three galleon coin, I'd like to marry you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Harry, did I ever tell you that I have a thing for big men with red hair and even bigger willies?"

He gasped in shock. "So how many have you found so far?"

She beat him with the pillow until he was properly subdued.

Harry finally quit trying to protect his cup of coffee and squawked at her indignantly. "If you are going to beat me senseless, could you at least answer one last question for me before my last brain cell departs?"

"You are such a drama queen! What now?"

He pretended to be totally terrified of her as he raised his hand and showed her the ring that was on his finger. "I don't remember why this is here or what it is supposed to do? I know that if I took it off, I would be devastated… Do you think you could explain it to me?" He spoke softly as he watched the gems shining brightly in the sunlight. The gems were heart shaped and pulsed with a light of their own. "He has one also." He added.

Hermione smiled gently at him as she sat down next to him and picked up his hand to look at the ring. "This ring represents the bond that you and Draco have." She quickly glared at him as a warning not to ask any questions until she was finished. "This gem," she pointed to the stone in question, "strengthens your heart power and also amplifies your wandless magic."

She moved the ring around so the sun could catch it at a different angle and revealed different designs and lettering on it. "This makes you aware of the person who is wearing the other ring. Originally the two of you shared a weak blood bond which would only let you be aware of each other and what you were feeling if you were close to each other."

Harry nodded his understanding and let her carry on with twisting away at the ring on his poor abused finger.

She tapped the ring and continued. The fairies gave you two these rings because they wanted your bond to become stronger. Now you can constantly feel where Draco is and what emotions he is experiencing." She put his hand down finally and gave him a business like glare. "Anyway, your original bond happened when the two of you landed in the potions mess and was scratched by the broken glass. It caused your blood to mingle with Draco's and you would have always had the bond, regardless of who wears the other ring.

Harry nodded and looked down at his cup of coffee. "Yeah, I sort of figured that would be the case."

"Why don't we go out? Today is a Hogsmeade day." The question was impromptu. Hermione was trying to provide him with a distraction.

Shrugging his shoulder to indicate his lack of preference, he stood up and headed for the door. Hermione grinned as she followed him out the door and down the stairs.

The looks Harry was getting from others regarding his risqué outfit was entertainment all of its own. He did not seem to care that much though. Even when she dragged him down an alleyway not often frequented by students, Harry remained apathetic.

He raised his eyebrow at her when she stopped him in front of a tattoo parlor and looked at him expectantly. Opening the door and stepping into the brightly lit room was one of the easiest decisions Harry had made in the last couple of years. He smirked when she indicated that she too intended to make use of the facilities' services.

…

"Oh, will you stop with that look already?" Pansy chided Draco gently and was rewarded with a dumbfounded look on his part.

"What look?" He inquired icily before resuming his pout.

"That LOOK!" Pansy threw her hands up in the air. "You have been like this since last night when you crawled into my room looking for comfort. Gah!..It's just too cute!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't do cute, Parkinson!" He snapped before grabbing his tea cup and lifting it to his mouth as he gazed out the window of the café they were currently patronizing. He couldn't stop watching the crowds of hectic students mingling with the busy Hogsmeade residents.

Pansy grinned at his clueless behavior. Draco's ring must be tingling because Harry was close. They were bonded- it wasn't like he could actually help liking Harry, right? She knew that he lied to her the time he had talked to her about the whole bonding thing. It was more than just a blood bond. She could read her friend like an open book and besides knowing where Harry was, Draco could sense his emotional state. That was what the rings were all about.

She couldn't help licking her chops as she saw Draco lean closer to the window trying to get a better look at a black haired boy moving around outside. He was a fourth year Ravenclaw but she would never tell Draco that… This obsession with Potter was nothing new; he had been running around in Draco's mind for the best part of the last six years- why stop now?

Draco settled back in the seat with a sigh when he recognized the boy, then looked over at the strangely quiet Pansy. "I'm sorry, Pans. I haven't been good company today have I?"

She just gave him one of her self-satisfied looks as if to say, "I told you so already," then arched an eyebrow also when she saw him twitch and move so close to the window that his nose was practically pressed up against it.

Draco had felt Harry's presence. The boy was about to come around the corner and cross the street if his instincts were correct. He growled low in his throat at the first sight of his obsession. Harry had indeed turned the corner…and he was wearing something that could make anyone just stop everything and stare.

Draco couldn't help the leer that crawled up on his face and sat down. There was something on the long haired boy's stomach; an emerald encrusted belly ring glittered in the sun. He was practically drooling as he watched the other boy, his whole body thrumming with lust.

He wondered briefly if Harry was aware of their bond. When the brat turned toward the café and fiddled with his ring, Draco knew for sure that he knew.

Harry couldn't help but look around and play with the ring on his finger. The bond was practically screaming that Draco was near and in a 'positive' frame of mind. He was actually starting to get nervous.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Hermione saw him glancing around while playing with the ring on his finger.

"Malfoy is near." He said simply.

Hermione looked at him askance for a second before remembering the bond. "I'm taking a guess here that you are getting used to the bond."

Harry looked at her skeptically. "It is rather difficult to miss. Especially since I know where he is all the wretched time and how he is feeling." He paused and looked down at the ring. "I suppose I can take it off." The words came as more of a question than a statement.

Hermione laughed, "True, true. But, I doubt that will fix the problem with the bond. It will just create more problems since you need to know where he is."

"Let's go back to school if you are finished with your shopping." Harry was too cowardly to continue the conversation.

…

Harry was walking down the hallways alone, feeling slightly awkward about showing the world his new piercing; the students going in the opposite direction of his kept stopping and staring at him. He had almost decided that he was just being paranoid when he felt his body being grabbed and dragged into a completely deserted hallway adjoining the one he was using. Initially he was disoriented, not knowing who had grabbed him.

When he was lightly slammed on the wall, and then thoroughly kissed, he relaxed. 'Malfoy' flittered through his mind before he gave up all coherent thought and participated in being ravished. He opened his eyes once the kiss was done and gave Draco a lazy smile.

"You like to tease, don't you?" Draco growled as his hand found its way to the bellybutton ring he had been dying to get hold of ever since he saw it.

The sensations were absolutely fascinating. The gentle pulls and tugs that Draco was inflicting on him made him want to groan. Tiny jabs of pleasure were shooting to his stomach and it was wrecking havoc on his nervous system. He bit his lips to keep from moaning and managed to whimper, "Stop it, Malfoy." He didn't actually mean for Draco to stop but he felt he needed to file a modest protest.

Draco looked into his eyes and decided to obey. He let loose of him and stepped back.

Harry almost grabbed him and demanded they continue snogging but he decided to clear a few questions up first. "Why do you keep doing this?" He asked him.

Draco looked down the hall as he straightened his clothes. Words failed him but the sigh spoke volumes for how he was feeling.

"You still like me, don't you?" Harry practically whispered. The feelings he had known as his other self seemed to have taken up residence in his mind and he wasn't sure if he was asking Draco if he still liked him or if he was demanding that Draco answer the question with how he felt about Harry. He was quite happy though to note that there were no balconies anywhere near the two of them.

"So? What does it matter to you?" Draco finally answered in a surly tone.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You do, don't you?" He suddenly felt good enough to dual Dumbledore and win. His smile had even gone from sexy to feral.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but something distracted him. He looked around, clearly confused, before asking, "Do the walls seem to be closing in on us?"

Harry didn't want the subject to change. "Hey, just answer my question. Don't change the subject!" Then his eyes widened in fear as he noticed the distance between them and the walls getting smaller. "What the hell have you dragged us into? I thought this was a hallway!" He shrieked (like a girl- he's been hanging out with Pansy again).

Draco was almost as hysterical as Harry. "I thought so too! Maybe this is an illusion."

Harry put his hands on the walls, but they where definitely moving together. Picture frames further down the hallway were being crushed and the occupants screaming in several different octaves did not help at all. "I wish it was an illusion but it sure feels real!" He finally managed to gasp out as he backed into Draco to avoid being crushed also.

Draco grabbed him around the waist and whimpered as Harry breathed against his neck. Then the message sunk in. Harry hadn't been whispering sweet nothings against his skin, he had just admitted that he forgot his wand upstairs.

Draco took out his. "I didn't forget mine." He throwing spells out, some of which slowed the walls relentless march but nothing stopped them. Some of the spells were easy but others were quite complicated and Draco was soon panting from the drain of his magic. "OK. This isn't as easy as I had hoped it would be. Those walls should have crumbled with that last spell."

Draco felt Harry nod into his chest. Harry had managed to slide behind him and was being squished already between him and the wall.

"Hey," he heard him whisper, "since we are going to die here," Harry ducked the hand that was raised to smack him upside the head. "Tell me the truth. You were already back to yourself that last day I was stuck as SlytherinHarry weren't you?"

Harry could feel Draco growl. "Yes, alright!"

Harry smiled but did not answer. Instead his ears perked up at the sound of music. "Do you hear that?"

Draco looked at him. "What?"

Harry glared at him. "Ssshhh!" The walls were still closing in on them, at this point Harry could stretch out his hands and touch the walls. He moved forward over some destroyed paintings. "I definitely hear music."

_**No pido que todos los dias sean de sol**_

_No pido que todos los Viernes sean de fiesta_

_Tan poco te pido qe vuelvos rogano perdon_

"That is the new Shakira CD." Harry said as he looked around a picture that was still intact.

"Look, whatever brilliant plan you have, you probably need to hurry up with it." Draco snarled.

Harry was busy trying to find a way to open the picture. At Draco's words he straightened up and rolled his eyes at the blond git before drawing back his fist and punching a gaping hole in the painting.

Draco stared at him in horrified fascination until he began explaining. "I never understood why we had our houses behind paintings when it is so easy to do that."

Draco lunged at the painting and began ripping chunks of canvas out of the frame until the hole was big enough for them to enter the room hidden behind it. "Less talk, more moving!" He snapped as he stepped through and grabbed Harry and yanked him through just as the walls decided to slam together.

"Ah, the room of requirement." Draco stated.

Harry had never been so happy in his life to see this room. Even as he thought of a sanctuary, the room formed itself into a muggle style loft. Harry's eyes swept over the gleaming kitchen and settled on the living area. The music was coming from a small CD stereo.

He smiled at Draco and murmured, "This is my favorite song at the moment. I don't car if it is in Spanish and I don't understand a word of it. It just sounds right to me."

Draco smiled and wandered over to a giant beanbag and plopped himself down. "Gah! Let's never do that again. Who do you think did that, anyway? Cho is dead…do you have any other enemies that I don't know about?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even care! I am done with fighting evil." He meandered over to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. "Care for a spot of tea, Luv?"

When Draco indicated the positive he threw a package of biscuits at him before setting out the tea cups. A few minutes later he took the tea tray over to Draco and sat down beside him. "I have had enough adventures to last a lifetime already. I just want to finish school and become the DADA teacher."

Draco smiled at him. "I know what you mean. I plan to become the next Potions Master."

Harry laughed delightedly. "NO! I'd have never guessed that. You are going to put poor old Snape out of a job; that's gratitude for you."

"Hey, be nice!" Draco chided as he put his arm around Harry and drew him back towards his chest. "Ah, whoops, I'm sorry."

Before he could pull his arm away, Harry had latched on to it and snuggled into Draco's side just like he had done everyday for the last two weeks. He looked up at the blond and said, "I'm not." He gave Draco a soft peck on the cheek with his pursed lips and added, "I guess I am just too used to being held by you. I missed you, you know."

Draco smirked down at him. "Sure that's it?"

Harry stuck out his tongue. "What are you insinuating, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco just smirked even more and he sighed

Draco finally decided to get serious. "The room of requirement should get us out of here right?" His hopeful smile dimmed slightly when Harry answered.

"I don't think the room of requirement moves when there are people in it."

Draco growled, "Shit!"

Harry could only nod and whisper, "Quite!"

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes just enjoying each others company before Draco said, "Hey. I just noticed that you don't have your glasses on."

Harry's hand shot up to connect with the bridge of his nose before lowering it again and giving Draco a weird look. "I don't remember taking them off."

"Well, why do you bother wearing the glasses if you don't need them?" Draco was looking at him rather weirdly.

Harry smirked, "It was part of my disguise. Hermione helped me fix my eyes at the end of fourth year."

" I just really wanted no one to recognize me when I leave Hogwarts, I am planning on going off for a bit before I teach as a DADA teacher, so I know without my glasses, and with a little bit of magic, I can completely conceal who I am. No screaming fan girls, or anything of the sort" Harrys said, as he smirked into Draco's shoulder.

Draco wrinkled his nose. "You are the perfect Slytherin aren't you? You are so damn perfect that the hat let you go to Gryffindor even so that no one would know."

Harry nudged his ribs gently and they went back to sitting quietly and thinking about how to get out of the room. None of the ideas they had were working if solid walls with no doors was any indication. Draco even tried a few spells but they yielded no result.

In due time the room shifted again, this time to provide a large four poster bed in the middle of the room. Both boys blushed but made no comment other than to stand up and look around the room for other changes. Finally, in between what seemed to be permanent yawns, Draco spoke, "Look, it's late. Why don't we hit the bed?"

Harry couldn't help but agree. His own eyes had started to droop ages ago. He added, "You would think that I wouldn't be so tired since I had such a long nap today already, wouldn't you?" with a hint of laughter in his voice.

They took turns using the bathroom then climbed up onto the bed. Both boys experienced a bit of déjà vu as they settled down to sleep. It wasn't that odd though considering the fact that they had slept with each other the equivalent of some fourteen years.

The time started to tick by, and both boys began to gravitate toward each other. Draco's hand inched across the space between them and settled across Harry's waist. Harry's had to fight to keep his body from automatically adjusting into the familiar comforting hug it was used to.

The minutes felt like hours as Harry fought the desire to cuddle up. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and without opening his eyes he rolled over. When Draco did not make any counter moves, he opened his eyes slightly to check just how far away he was from him. The distance was still unsatisfactory and he scooted toward Draco again. He sighed with pleasure when the other's arms wrapped around him securely and anchored him tightly to his chest.

'This is weird.' He thought to himself. 'Who would have thought that I would actually want to sleep with Draco Malfoy?' Harry snuggled in closer and tried to calm down enough to sleep.

"You're awake, aren't you?" Draco whispered, his lips pressed against Harry's forehead.

Harry tried his best to play possum.

"I know you aren't asleep, damn you. Do you have any idea how cute you look while you are pretending just so I will leave you alone?" Draco said to him. "Anyway, I want to ask you something. But, it's hard. I mean we have been enemies for years and now all that has changed. This last year you were so quiet and had this shell around you, I found myself trying to annoy you even more in order to get you out of it." He paused and gathered his thoughts before continuing.

"Your eyes were what did it to me. You had such sad eyes that I found myself being totally obnoxious just to see that tiny flare of rage that would go away almost as soon as it came. I can see you are back now. No more Voldieo- just you and your dreams." This time the pause was more pronounced.

Draco was determined to finish. "I'm happy to say that I believe you deserve those dreams. I only wish that I could be part of them with you. You infatuated me from the first time we met. Over the last two weeks I have crossed the fine line between things I guess. I wished you would be with me" Draco whispered the last few words of his confession, afraid that the boy next to him wasn't awake and yet even more terrified that he wasn't asleep.

A sob from Harry had him looking down into sea green eyes that were shimmering with tears. But what really caught his attention was the beautiful smile on his face. Draco couldn't find it in himself to be irritated. "You were awake the whole time?"

Harry nodded and propped himself up with his elbow while his other hand went to trace lightly over Draco's face. "I hope you mean every bit of what you said. I want you, but only if you want to be with me." When Draco smiled his answer, Harry rose up further and kissed him softly before sinking back down into a comfortable position.

Draco decided to see if he could get a rise out of Harry. "Can you believe that Pansy told me back in fourth year that I was never going to have a chance with you?"

Harry opened one eye lazily. "That had better have been one of her motivational speeches and not a bet. Well?"

Draco quickly shook his head before peeping through his fringe at the now smiling Harry. "She just knows way too much. I didn't even know what she was talking about at the time." He laughed lightly at his own ignorance then leaned over to kiss his partner's cute mouth.

H&D

"Ha!" Victoria said. "I knew that if we gave them the books and then put them in some kind of danger that they would get together."

The whole HD club couldn't help but cheer.

"And it took us what? Around four years to get the two of them together." Codename: RIX asked.

All the other members of the club agreed. Colin took one last picture of the two boys- a long picture of them from the door that was supposedly blocked before closing the door behind them.

"I think we should give them some time together before having someone let them know they are safe and free." Hermione said as she stepped out of the observation station with Pansy. She snickered before adding, "Plus they probably need some R & R time."

Pansy agreed with Hermione. Who would have thought that the brains behind most of Operation HD had been Hermione and Pansy!

Harry had been pushed down flat on the bed and was being kissed within an inch of his life when a thought flittered though his mind. "Oi! You wanted to sleep with the other ME!" Harry shrieked.

Draco paused. "What? No! We stopped at kissing. Besides, I promised myself that I wouldn't do anything to you until you were Harry again. It was your own fault, well not your fault, but your other your fault that we touched each other…" Draco shuddered in fear as he tried to dance around what the two of them had done before Harry changed back to Harry.

And then he forgot to do anything as Harry flipped him over so that he was lying under the other boy and was being thoroughly snogged…just the way he liked it.

Harry pulled away just short of Draco expiring from pleasure and lack of oxygen. "Tell me that you are thinking of me and not the other me." He glared at the bemused Draco. "You had better tell me that I'm a better at kissing too, right?"

Draco was taken back with the vehemence of the question, but recovered quickly and bestowed his sexiest smile on Harry. "Of course, don't ever think otherwise." He proceeded to bestow kisses to Harry's neck.

"Good because I thought that the other you was better at this…"

Draco's head shot up to see Harry trying to hold in the laughter. He made one of those split second decisions that would impact the rest of his life- favorably. "Your mouth needs to be occupied." Then he went back to his favorite occupation- kissing the stuffing out of Harry Potter. He swooped downward and kissed him slowly, letting his tongue slip in and felt a tinge of electricity run though his body as Harry returned the sentiment with a murmured, "Mmmm."

Epilogue

Harry waited at the top of the hill- waiting for him. He could hear him coming long before he saw him. He had borrowed the old invisibility cloak that Harry's father had given him and it made Harry smile.

Harry felt the shimmer of fabric caress his face and looked up to where he knew Draco's face should be. "You're late!" He stated and then accepted the embrace that was meant as an apology. The rumble of Draco's laughter could be felt as he let go of Harry in order to remove the cloak.

Visible once more, Draco stood proudly in front of Harry and accepted his admiration as his due. Harry always admired his features, even when Draco grew old he would look younger than what he was. He was beautiful.

Harry sat down in their usual spot across from the lake.

"I had to sneak out again." Draco admitted with a smile on his face.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at him. "You are thirty-one years old. Why in Merlin's name do you have to sneak out? You work here at Hogwarts for Merlin sake!." Draco watched him with piercing silver eyes. "It is our fourteenth anniversary today and the day of the comets. We count this day as the official day we both realized that we love and need each other and all that jazz." He let that bit of information sink in then began speaking again. "My Slytherins were trying to come into my room asking for help again, so I snuck away rather than tell them that I did not have time for them." Draco finished speaking and sat down beside Harry, capturing his hand and holding it.

Harry smiled at him wickedly and said, "At least my students encourage me. They tell me I don't get out enough. When they heard that I was trying to get ready for a date the girls got together and outfitted me in this bitchin' outfit."

He leaned back slightly so that Draco could see the emerald silk shirt that clung to his abs and hinted at his belly piercing. He knew that that would be the only thing about him Draco noticed anyway. Harry was totally bemused over the fact that Draco was still infatuated with his belly piercing fourteen years later.

"I don't think that my Gryffindors even think I have a love life." Harry laughed and leaned back into Draco when he offered his arm.

"That's because they are a dim-witted lot, not like my Slytherins."

"Your Slytherins don't know about us!" Harry was laughing too hard to be truly indignant about the slight to his house.

Draco smirked, "that is because no one would ever believe that the gentle DADA teacher and the ass of a Potions Master would actually get it on. Even Dumbledore refuses to believe we screw like bunny rabbits whenever we can and he has even caught us at it."

Harry couldn't help but blush. The things that came out of Draco's mouth sometimes would embarrass the Dark Lord himself.

Draco noticed harry's blush and leaned forward to cup his face with his hands. He kissed the embarrassed Gryffindor and murmured, "You look perfect, as usual."

Harry's blush deepened but he managed to murmur that Draco looked perfect too.

They both looked up at the same time and saw the meteor show start. They watched in awe as it played out across the sky. When it was over, Draco turned to Harry and said, "Too bad we did not get to see that the first time."

"That would be your fault. You were too busy snogging me to let me even open my eyes." Harry reminded him complacently.

Draco nodded. "Ah, yes. That reminds me…" He jumped Harry and the smaller man fell back under the momentum of the attack. They soon settled in for a long overdue snogging session and … (In the interest of keeping the M rating of this story, Beta wishes everyone to know that she has edited out her tarty author's perversions…) smirks evilly "But she gave me some great ideas on what to do to the OLD Potions Master!

H & D

Holy crap! I'm done! Wow! There's a lot of snogging here but snogging is good for you if it is done properly…so all go out and practice, yes? Sorry about the love scenes but Beta is just too old to appreciate wild passionate monkey sex these days….

Anyway… THE END.

( other notes) As usally, my beta is a quik wited, and fun. I love you (crys tears that can fill up a river )…it done you guys, it took me a year….and it is done…I love everyone who supported me, I would also like to give you guys a cookie because of it…..so since I cant do that in real life , I did a lot of happy kissing scenes….so review please..i would like to know how you guys like ( or dare I say) disliked it…please don't flame the poor author….or I might send my beta and the weasly twins after you..


End file.
